re:Trinity's Savior
by lilitachisama
Summary: I died on Earth. It just wasn't fair to go before my time. So the Goddess of Gaia has given me a second chance at life. Just on one condition, find a way to rewrite history...Yeah...about that, how will I survive long enough to do that? Well, it seems simple enough...Wait...frick...why am I bound to get myself killed? Several times over perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Trinity's Savior

_Prologue: _

_Date: Early May 2012_

_Location: Honolulu/Waikiki, Hawaii Ala Moana Shopping Center Post Office_

_Scene: Hanai sister bugging the living crap out of me as I send off one last package to my sister in law as the Turks wait all too patiently for me and my Hanai sister_

"_Onee-chan! Oii!" My hanai sister yells as I drop the package into the drop box._

"_Itai…my ears." I groan. "You have my attention now what is it?"_

"_Are we really going to Diamond Head Mountain?" My hanai sister asks nervously._

"_Hai imouto." I nod. "I hope you're prepared for this."_

"_I'm not letting you do this on your own." My hanai sister smiles._

"_Of course you wouldn't." I shake my head in slight amusement. _

_That's the one thing about my hanai sister- she's loyal to a fault. It's just sad though…knowing that she and I may die because of what she and I are about to do. It's a good thing she got self-defense lessons and learned to wield battle fans well enough to survive in battle. _

_Still though, my hanai sister and I just ordinary girls trying to save our homeland and possibly the world from a tyrant known as Shinra Electric Power Company. I honestly wish that I could say that this was an elaborate story but I simply can't. The presence of Shinra has grown ever since I met Rufus Shinra about a year and half ago. Not to mention that Mako actually exists on Earth. Predictably Shinra wants to monopolize the alternate energy market to rule the world. _

"_Neechan!" My hanai sister brings me out of my musing._

"_Gomen. Gomen." I sigh as she almost literally drags me toward the escalators. Pair of Turks follows quietly behind us. _

_To be honest, my hanai sister and I are practically living out what could be our last moments on Earth. Call it morbid irony but it's true. _

_My hanai sister excitedly pulls me towards the ATM machines. I happily pull out my debit card from my Crisis Core style wallet. My hanai sister and I double check the balance and grin like the otaku we are. I quickly put the card back into its place. The first my hanai sister and I go to is Hot Topic. We predictably get new outfits and shoes (combat boots) and wear them out. The next place my hanai sister and I go is the salon to get our hair and nails done. The last place we go is Center Stage. There my hanai sister and I see our friends. They greet us with a hero's welcome. I smirk in amusement knowing __that our friends remind us of characters from the Final Fantasy 7 saga. _

"_Oii! Sempai!" My junior calls me over. _

_I shake my head know just how much she reminds me of Zack the Puppy. Her smile pains me but I don't let it show. If anything, my junior's smile is just a way to remind me of my fate. Normally, I don't believe in fate but I just know I won't come back alive._

"_Sempai, you're coming back right?" My junior asks._

"_Shirimasen." I shake my head. "There's one thing that's certain Shinra's ass is goin' down."_

_I see my hanai sister laughing it up as our small group go about their antics as if we were definitely coming back from this. If anyone's going to come back alive it'd be my hanai sister._

_My junior hugs me and pouts. "Sempai is coming back alive."_

_I don't blame my junior for her pouting. I sigh and shake my head. I knew she didn't accept me telling her that I wasn't coming back alive. To be honest, none of our friends would accept me telling them I would come back alive._

_I see a Turk pointing to a clock. I feel my junior clinging to me as she saw the time. She starts to cry but I wipe her tears away while reminding her that I've got some time left. My hanai sister looks at the clock and suggests __that we all go to the nearest Japanese noodle house for an early dinner. With a smile everyone follows me and my hanai sister to the limousine. The Turks silently drive as they focus on their orders. I quietly watch everyone's antics, trying to memorize every detail knowing I would miss it all. I watch my junior curl up on my lap insisting that I would come back alive. I ruffle her neatly braided hair just as we arrive at the Japanese noodle house._

_Dinner lasts about an hour. I pull out my iPod and check the time. 6 p.m. My hanai sister takes a breath and we start heading toward Diamond Head Mountain. An hour later, my hanai sister and I find ourselves hiking up Diamond Head after a final farewell from our friends and receiving our weapons. _

_Two hours later, my hanai sister and I find Rufus at the summit after being escorted by Turks. Rufus keeps his eyes on me. I immediately send my hanai sister ahead, hoping that she'll be able to stop the Shinra drilling machines. _

"_You have such a heart breaking beauty to you. It'd be a shame if you died here." Rufus says in mock heartfelt pain. "I really was hoping you'd become my girlfriend someday. We'd rule the world someday, quite literally."_

"_Cut the fucking bullshit Rufus. I will not become some thoroughbred chocobo." I snap. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber!"_

"_You are the last person I'd expect to hear LOVELESS from." Rufus clicks off the safety on his.50 caliber. "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."_

_I draw my sword, Gin Jundo pointing it at Rufus. Rufus immediately opened fire on me. I effortless dodge the bullets. I go to hack at Rufus but he blocks every blow with his gun. The fighting turns intense an instant. Rufus quickly had me on a defensive playing field, deliberately shooting in the direction my hanai sister had gone. I cursed my 'older sibling syndrome' as I desperately deflected bullets. Rufus just didn't dare play fair. To be expected with any Shinra asshole. _

_Out sheer anger and fury I go on the offensive, forcing Rufus to engage in hand-to-hand combat. I exploit the fact that he has little experience in close combat. It only takes me 10 seconds to pin him to the ground._

"_Embracing your fate?" Rufus asks smugly._

"_No. This is called karma coming back on your sick, twisted little ass." I smile evilly as I hold the blunt side of Gin Jundo to his neck._

"_Breaking the 'no killing' precept are we?" Rufus smiles. "You're Buddhist right?"_

_I flip the blade in my hand and draw a minuscule amount of blood from his neck. "I am still Buddhist. Beyond that I'm human, so I can repent later."_

_Rufus notices the blood and pales at the sight. Just to screw with Rufus even more I press my blade a little more into his neck. In complete fear and rage Rufus desperately tosses me off his back. Reaching for his gun, he manages to fire a shot that grazes my left leg. It was only seconds and we were back at each others throats without a second thought. Rufus shoots Gin Jundo out of my hand. I pull out my hidden battle fans known as Akai Bitoku. Rufus smirks as if he thinks he's going to truly win. I feel the southern Trade Winds picking up and surrounding the area. Rufus foolishly charges me as I channel winds to my will. I watch as flies a good 20ft. backwards. Rufus snarls in anger as he unloads a whole clip of bullets. With a flick of the wrist the wind deflects them all. Rufus quietly and quickly loads another clip. Knowing that the winds are temporarily in my command, I exploit the distance to prevent Rufus from firing. I watch as Rufus switch tactics once more. Rufus bobs and weaves his way through my windy defense. Having the upper hand, I simply toy with Rufus without care. Time starts flying but neither of really notices it. The Trade Winds die down and I lose my advantage immediately. Rufus forces me into close combat knowing my battle fans aren't suited for it. Akai Bitoku gets knocked out of my hands but I simply adapt and knock Rufus's gun out of his hand once more. Much to the chagrin of irony, Rufus simply pulls out another gun and strategically unloads a full clip. I retreat back a few hoping to gain some ground. I manage __to pick up Gin Jundo only have Rufus get me from at gunpoint._

"_Shinde." Rufus smirks._

_I point my sword toward my abdomen. "Iie. Shinou."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Rufus snarls._

"_Borderline sadist." I call out in a sing-song voice._

_I stomp on Rufus's foot, reveling in the fact that he's screaming bloody murder. Taking advantage of his surprise, I turn around and deliver a hard kick to his chin. I start assaulting Rufus as much as possible. I feel myself go numb as blood descends to the ground. It didn't matter whose blood it was. What does matter is that one of us is going down; I'll be damned if Rufus doesn't go down here and now._

_It doesn't take long for me and Rufus to just total the area we're fighting in. At this point, we're both running on desperation, will power and adrenaline. Neither one of us are willing to give. I can tell that Rufus and I have lost insane amounts of blood. I check my surroundings and curse profusely in Japanese._

"_Shit. The cliff side…" I mutter in English panting pretty hard._

"_Game over." Rufus slow makes his way over to me with his gun at the ready._

_I point my sword at Rufus knowing that I'm making one last stand. I let Rufus get close enough to shoot me point blank in the heart._

"_Sempai…tell me something…doesn't Buddhism say…" Rufus struggles to breathe. "…that we might…be…connected…some…how…; that…we…keep…coming…back…until…we get…it…right?"_

_I stab Rufus 7 times in the heart. "You…actually remembered…the concepts…of…" I cough up blood. "…interdependence…and…reincarnation…Ru-kun? To answer…you…you're…right. Perhaps…one…day…we'll be…friends…until…then…Ja ne. See you in the next life."_

"_Damn…you…a writer…to the…end. Doushite…Sempai?" Rufus sadly pulls the trigger as I stab him in the heart one final time._

_The last thing I manage to hear before fading is a truly painful and heartfelt 'Itte irashaimase, Sempai.' _

* * *

I fucking died. I died before getting into college. That just sucks epic balls. It sucks knowing that I died by the one thing I hate most. I died via gunshot-point blank straight through the damn bloody heart. Guns have ruined the art of war fare. Yet a shitty and sissy gun gave me a one-way ticket to Purgatory. Now that I think about it, the bastard who shot me looked a lot like Rufus Shinra from Final Fantasy 7. Yes, I got shot by Rufus Shinra (The blond asshole who happens to be the heir of Shinra Electric Power Company). I know the idea sounds insane but when you're sitting around in Purgatory waiting for a deity to come around, you remember everything…at least some major details.

Speaking of deities, it seems I spoke too soon. There's just one problem, it wasn't the one I was expecting. Before you dare say I was expecting Jesus Christ, I'll tell you I was expecting the Buddha. Yes I'm Buddhist if you must know.

"Ashley, come to me. It's time for a second chance at life." A benevolent voice beckons.

I turn around to see a female warrior figure in full armor and glory. Like a child being called by their mother, I obeyed her call.

"Minerva?" I ask having a blond moment.

"Yes my child. It's almost time for you to begin your new life on Gaia. I believe you know your mission." Minerva smiles. "Tell me, where you would like to start your life?"

"Why does this sound like it's a little too good to be true?" I ask blatantly.

"You do not trust so easily yet it is quite understandable." Minerva pats me on the head. "I can assure you that this is no lie. I shall prove it to you if you so wish."

"Please do." I request not expecting much due to major skepticism.

I watch her summon an orb in her hand. She then hands it to me. I look into it with skepticism and curiosity. The orb flashes and a movie started to play. I immediately recognize the movie as a memory of the time Rufus and I first connected as much as I want to deny it right now. Well damn, the Goddess wins.

I start pacing as I think. _Modeohiem? No too suspicious not to mention too damn cold. Midgar? Bad idea especially since running into SOLIDER and the Turks would blow my plans to high heaven. Pain in the ass Turks. Cosmo Canyon? Shit, Nanaki (Red XIII) would find out and possibly snitch on me. Nibelhiem? Maybe if I can be sent into the events of Crisis Core. Damn, I need more information._

I frown in frustration due to indecision. I look to Minerva hesitantly.

"What year is it on Gaia?" I ask aloud.

"May 2000." Minerva answers. "Have you made your decision yet?"

_Score! That's it! I've got a game plan! Sorry Vincent Valentine but you're in for a rude awakening! I can't believe I'm saying this but…_

"…Send me to Nibelhiem."

"As you wish my sweet baby girl."

Green ribbons of Lifestream surround me as the Goddess disappears from view. I feel my body go numb as I feel the Lifestream setting me down on a … bar stool? _Looks like I'm meeting Tifa Lockheart first. Eh, not much of a problem._

* * *

Tifa enters the bar with Master Zangan. Tifa notices a strange woman asleep by the bar. She could tell the woman had been there for a little while. Master Zangan took the courtesy of waking the woman.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" Master Zangan shakes the woman.

The woman awakens and nearly freaks out, while busting into tears. She shakes her head composing herself.

"I am Master Zangan and this is Tifa Lockheart. Did something happen?" Master Zangan asks carefully.

"My name is Ashley Claymore. I lost my best friend a couple of days ago. She was shot…" The woman identifies herself as she wipes away her tears. She hoped that she wouldn't attract too much attention to herself. Not to mention being caught telling a technical lie.

"I'm sorry for your loss. May your best friend return to the Lifestream peacefully." Tifa says politely.

Master Zangan nods and sits down beside Ashley. Tifa sits beside her master. Zangan treats Ashley to lunch and offers her a place to stay. For Ashley this is perfect opportunity to put her plan in action. Ashley kindly takes Zangan's offer.

(Insert line break above here)

Looks like I'm thanking the Goddess. It seems like I've made the right choice so far. At least I can attempt to wake up Vincent. First thing's first, checking my gear. I check out my satchel and dump out its contents on the bed I sit on.

Wallet. _Check._

Toothbrush and Toothpaste. _Check._

Feminine Supplies. _Check._

Lipstick, Gloss, Chapstick, Basic Make Up. _Check._

Hairbrush, Pocket Mirror, Extra Ponytails and Bobby pins. _Check._

Extra clothes, Pepper Spray, Mace. _Check._

I pack everything away neatly in my satchel. Tifa comes in the room carrying a few potions, a couple of Phoenix Downs, an Elixir and a few Ethers in a small crate.

"Will you be okay, Ashley?" Tifa asks.

"I'll be fine Tifa. What's with the crate?" I nod.

"Oh Master Zangan said you might need these for your journey next week. You'll also need to get some Materia just in case."

"Thank you. By the way are there any rumors about the mansion on the outskirts of town?"

"I heard the mansion is haunted. A lot of people have tried to go in but they don't 'cause they're scared. Why you plan on going in there?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind could you keep a secret?"

"What kind of secret?"

"Life or death."

Tifa nods and raises her right hand. I take as confirmation.

"Tifa. After I figure out what's up with the mansion, I'm burning it to the ground." I said with a straight face.

Tifa nods once more and leaves with a smile on her face as if she didn't believe me. It's probably a good thing Tifa doesn't. Oh Gaia I sound like a Turk, don't I? I just told a 14 year old Tifa I was going to do that. Minerva, I know you're watching. I shall carry out my task without regret.

* * *

I get up the next morning (about 6:30 in the morning according to the alarm clock), trying to get used to the fact I was once dead. Master Zangan looks at me concerned. Not that I could blame him; I must have the most pathetic look on my face. At least Master Zangan isn't pushing the issue. But he's insisting that I eat breakfast. Not to offend Master Zangan but I'm stressed and I know I'm going to vomit if I eat!

Still, just to appease him, I insisted that I'll eat later. The first thing I do is take a walk around town, trying to figure out a safe route to the Shinra Mansion. So far, all I've managed to do is run into Tifa's father. I acknowledge him and run to the outskirts of town to clear my mind. I couldn't help it.

I notice the fork in the path. I knew the left one took me to the mansion while the right took me to the reactor that's housing JENOVA. I stat heading left but an all too familiar voice in the back of my head stops me.

'_Are you sure you want to go over there right now?'_

'_Rufus of all the people on Gaia to hear in my head…you have my attention but you can't stop me from what I'm about to do.'_ I sigh and turn to go the other way.

'_You know both places are forbidden territory so why go to those places?'_

'_They are the only places where I can obtain the information I seek, Ru-kun.'_

'_You could work for me again, Sempai. I'd be able to provide anything and everything you could possibly need. I'm surprised you addressed me affectionately.'_

'_I'm just being nice for now. You better not revert back to old habits on me. I hope you know that I'm pretty damn angry with you for your shit back on Earth.'_

'_Holding that against me Sempai? You're harsh. But seriously you should reconsider your actions right now.'_

'_I get it. Just don't pull any bullshit when you see me. I mean it Ru-kun.'_

Rufus's voice disappears as I quietly make my way back over to the water tower. I see Master Zangan waiting for me. Well shit…this is so the part I get lectured and get my ass handed to me, ne?

"Feeling better?" Master Zangan asks.

"A little, please forgive for me earlier." I answer honestly now that my appetite came back.

"Would you like to come back for breakfast now?" Master Zangan raises an eyebrow.

"Sure." I nod.

Wait a minute! Could you just lecture me here, please? Damn, I sound so insane right now. Maybe I am but time will tell.

I go back and eat breakfast. Master Zangan surprisingly left me alone for the rest of the day. For me it gave me time to think about the people I miss. The one person I miss right now is my sister-in-law, Bianca.

* * *

In El Paso, Texas, Bianca sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the T.V. She was watching the national news. Bianca didn't believe what she was seeing.

"This just in! International business heir Rufus Shinra of Shinra Electric Power Company died today at Queens Medical Center. He was declared dead at 2 am HST. The cause of death was determined to be a sword wound to the heart. Police and F.B.I. agents are looking for the suspected killer. She is described to be 19 years old, coffee cream skin tone with green eyes and curly, brown shoulder length hair. Suspect is considered armed and dangerous and on the run." The news caster says passionately.

Bianca watches the camera pan over to a picture of the 'suspect'. She recognized the picture of the person.

"No way! Sis, that can't be you!" Bianca screams. "You don't believe in murder! Why Sis! Please give me a sign that this is a bad dream!"

The news caster droned on as Bianca starts swearing in rapid Spanish. Bianca turns her attention to the manila envelope sitting on her desk by the computer. She opens it and pulls out a letter written on Japanese stationary. She reads it, ignoring the other contents.

'_Dear Bianca,_

_If you're reading this right now, I'm dead. I'm sorry to even say that but it's the truth. Yep, Rufus Shinra killed me. Most likely cause of death: gunshot to the heart. My body will be found at the bottom of Diamond Head Mountain in Hawaii. That's where Rufus and I fought things out. _

_I know you don't want to believe this. I know sorry won't ever cover this. I know was supposed to be an honorable college student finally getting to achieve my dreams. Hell, I know we talked about our futures and we would end up in Japan with my little bro. It just hurts knowing I failed in this world._

_As far as the next life is concerned, I think get the big break I deserve. But that's up for the higher powers to decide. If anything right now, I need you do some things for me._

_You have all my evidence of Rufus' shit. I need you to fly to Hawaii I already have arrangements made. I need you to submit all of the evidence to the local F.B.I. Don't forget to submit a copy of this letter as well. Once you're in Hawaii let things play out for a while. Fight when you have if necessary. After the autopsy, have me buried in the Buddhist traditions. After that, I'll be happy you did these things for me. _

_-Ashley_

_P.S. Make sure to play some J-rock and J-pop at my funeral. You're the only person allowed to ball your ass off if you need to. Consider this a wild adventure to get out of the barrio. By the way, there's a plane ticket for you and your flight out is 11:45 p.m. There's also a debit card (with $2,500 on it) and 6__00 dollars with your name on it. Don't worry too much. I'll be alright in the next life. Besides, I'll still be takin' names, kickin' major ass and cleanin' house. ;)_

Bianca cries and calls all her homies to hold a meeting. Later that afternoon, Bianca tells the news to all her homies. They hold an impromptu balloon release for Ashley. Bianca heads back home with a few helpers to prepare for her journey to Hawaii She packed the things she needed. Silence filled the house as everyone moved quickly and quietly. The moment the suitcases were packed in the getaway car, Bianca laughed her ass off. The last thing she does before leaving is leave a note for her mother. She takes shotgun and tells her driver to punch it to the airport in Houston. She arrives at the airport about 9:30 p.m. Bianca couldn't help her bouts of cynical laughter.

'_Sis, where ever you are right now, I hope you're safe and happy. By the way, when I find you you're gettin' an ass kickin' for this shit!_' Bianca thought as sat down at the gate waiting for her plane.

* * *

I've been laying here in Master Zangan's guest bedroom thinking for Gaia knows how long. I sneeze suddenly.

_Sis, you must want to kick my ass for whatever reason. I don't blame you, in fact I'd actually welcome as ass kickin'. I hope you know I'm just fine and I'm starting anew. I'm on a different planet with dreams waiting to be seized. I'm going to seize them. If you do get here, you need to tell me everything that happened on Earth after I died._

I take a look at the alarm clock. _9:30 p.m. _Strangely, I'm not hungry and go straight to bed. I spend the next few days just thinking and going for an occasional walk. I know Master Zangan worries for me but I reassure him that I'll be okay. With everything about to be set in motion, I simply smile and embrace fate.

_Humph. I know you're okay Sis. As for me I'll focus on the next thing. Rufus will fall when everything's said and done. After all, I'm karma's messenger._

* * *

Waking up to hearing about Rufus Shinra in town isn't the best way to go about it. I can't believe my murderer is here. So now I'm rushing over to the store to get some Materia and hopefully get a decent weapon. Did I mention that Master Zangan is yelling at me for skipping breakfast? Damn I wish I didn't skip breakfast…guess I'll have to find a way to make it up to him.

I calmly walk into the store, noting that Turks happen to be here. It also means my blonde murderer is in here. You can't mistake them in their immaculate navy blue suits. At least they aren't attracting too much attention to themselves.

"Hey Ashley, need anything today?" The shopkeeper asks as if she knew all my life.

"Oh, yes I do actually. I need a bangle and a couple of Materia." I answer.

"What kind of Materia?"

"A Fire and a Cure."

"On the …"

"…That won't be necessary. I'll pay for it" Rufus interrupts.

Rufus shamelessly drops 700 Gil on the counter. Minerva, why do I get the feeling he has a selfish ulterior motive? My day just went to shit. What's worse is the fact that's only beginning.

* * *

Tseng wondered why Rufus would do what he just did. Rufus wasn't known for being a Good Samaritan. When he did something, there was always a motive.

"Rufus, sir, are you f-feeling a-alright?" The blonde Turk stammers.

"I'm fine Elena." Rufus sighs.

Ashley took her items gratefully and runs out the store. Rufus signals to Tseng that he's ready to leave. Tseng and Elena dutifully follow Rufus back to the local inn.

At the inn, Rufus confides in Tseng and Elena that Ashley sparked his interest. He wasn't going to admit how. Tseng didn't question Rufus while Elena held some reservations about the girl she just saw.

"Tseng, have Reno tail Ms. Ashley Claymore." Rufus orders.

Tseng obediently pulls out his PHS and dials Reno's number, grateful for the fact he picked up.

"Reno. You are to tail a girl named Ashley Claymore." Tseng says flatly.

"You're kidding me boss man. You're asking me to tail a local bishoujo, yo?" Reno laughs. "On it boss man."

Tseng cuts the line and offers Rufus one of his rare expressions of concern. Rufus simply laughs and eats his late breakfast contently.

* * *

Making it back to Master Zangan's house, I find that breakfast is still waiting for me. Gratefully I eat while thinking of ways to murder Rufus Shinra and finding a way to get to Shinra Manor without being tailed.

Master Zangan lectures me about eating breakfast while putting me through some self-defense drills. I won't lie, there's a reason that he is 'Master'. After lunch Master Zangan has me spar with Tifa. All I can say is Master has taught student well. I almost had my ass handed to me by a 14 year old. I'm 19 for Gaia's sake!

I spend the evening hours resting from the impromptu training day. I allow my thoughts to drift.

_Damn you Rufus, you had to just fucking show up. You had to bring your asshole Turks too. What's your Gaia forsaken motive? Was killing me in my past life not enough for you? I remember why you shot me. You shot me because I didn't let you control me. 'Cause I didn't take orders like your damn fuckin' Turks do. Most of all, it's 'cause I stopped your fear regime dead in its tracks. Fuck, I'll be happy to do it all again in this life. Rufus know this: I am your Grim Reaper and you will pay dearly. _

A noise from the living room pulls me back to reality. I look at the clock. _11:00 p.m. _

"Yo, is Ashley here? I wanna talk to her." A familiar voice grins.

_Reno. Damn no rest for the weary. Rufus, I know you're up to something. Oh well time to wake Vincent._

"She's resting. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Master Zangan defends me.

_Please Master Zangan, stall Reno. Even if it's just for a few minutes._

I quickly pack the potions, Phoenix Downs, Ethers, and lone Elixir. An argument breaks out as I quietly slip out the bedroom window. I bolt under cover of darkness straight to the Shinra Mansion.

* * *

Reno hears the familiar 'tap-tap' of feet hitting the ground.

"FUCK!" Reno curses as he leaves Zangan's residence to pursue his target.

Outside, he scowls in shame and frustration. He immediately calls his partner Rude on his PHS.

"Rude, I lost her yo! Tseng's going to rip me a new one for this one!"

"I saw her heading for the Shinra Mansion. I'm in pursuit." Rude sighs.

"Thanks Rude." The line cuts off.

Rude runs after Reno's target. Rude keeps in pursuit as Reno quickly catches up to him. They quickly try to catch up to Ashley. Unfortunately for them, she's staying several steps ahead.

* * *

I break into Shinra Mansion via kicking down the front door. I keep in mind that it was a miracle for me to out run Reno and Rude pursuing me and I have 20 minutes to wake Vincent. Not to mention that I also need burn this place.

I quickly go around breaking kerosene lamps and collecting items, not bothering to check my loot. It only takes me five minutes. I double time it to the secret passage on the second floor. I quickly pick lock the passage open knowing that it leads to Vincent. I loot the place while breaking more kerosene lamps and march straight to Vincent's coffin. I kick off the coffin lid to ensure that Vincent can't ignore me. Vincent jumps out of the coffin and pins me down.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Vincent growls.

"Ashley Claymore and I'm here to tell you that if you dare go back to sleep on me, Lucrecia's son will burn down Nibelhiem in about a year and a half!" I yell. "We've only got 15 minutes to high tail it out of here 'cause I'm burning this Gaia forsaken place!"

Vincent releases me and remains silent. I see why Square Enix dubbed Vincent their vampire. I get up feeling time quickly slip away.

"Now or never Valentine!" I yell getting impatient.

"…Fine." Vincent agrees reluctantly.

I pull out a gun and hand it to Vincent. I didn't give Vincent the chance to interrogate me as I use my Fire Materia to start burning the wretched place. The fire quickly spreads as I continue using my Fire Materia. Vincent and I escape the mansion just seconds before it turns into an inferno. Shinra Mansion burns to the ground as Reno and Rude have finally caught up.

_Heh. Looks like I'm ahead of schedule. Getting Vincent to agree to this went a lot better than I thought. I still owe him and explanation though. At least I have time now. Now for the next stage, Midgar. Oh and Rufus, this means war and fuck you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity's Savior

On the road heading south east out Nibelhiem with Vincent as company makes me uneasy. It's even worse knowing that Rufus has the Turks cutting off my original route to Midgar. So much for going to Corel and Costa Del Sol. That was my direct route to Midgar. Then again maybe it's a good thing my direct is cut off. I probably would've run into Barret and Marlene way too early. Plus there's still some Before Crisis shit going on. At least think I so. Don't know and don't give a damn.

There's a second problem though, it's the direction I'm heading. I'm heading straight for Crystal Cave. I know I'm not supposed to discover this place until Dirge of Cerberus. Shit, I wish I played Dirge of Cerberus now. (Oh wait, the original 7 game...disc 2 or 3 is when I'm supposed to find out Lucrecia's story. I still don't believe Hojo is Sephiroth's dad. Sephiroth looks more like Vincent now that I think about it. But that's just me.) Then again, Minerva must have other plans. If it means solving Vincent's emo issues early then I'm with the Goddess.

I snap to attention when low baleful howling catches Vincent's attention. It only means one thing we're in Nibel Wolf territory. Fuck, I'm still fighting unarmed. At least Vincent has a gun. Ah hell, I guess I'll just take back seat for now.

"Pay attention. A distracted warrior is a dead one." Vincent speaks suddenly.

I nod my head and focus. Damn former Turk, could you have a little _sympathy_ for me here? Is _empathy_ even in your vocabulary? I know you're still pissed with me for waking and dragging you on this wild journey, but damn!

Vincent clicks off the safety off his gun as a pack of Nibel Wolves appear. I take a defensive stance. I count 6 wolves. Well, 3 a piece then.

The wolves immediately spring upon us. A flurry of gunshots rings out courtesy of Square Enix's resident Vampire. I punch back a wolf that went for my neck. Obviously the wolves think I'm an easy kill. Another sound of a gunshot and a confirmed kill by Vincent. I turn my attention to the wolf that tried to kill me. It was already charging me. I wait for the right moment and deliver a rib shattering punch. Another wolf howls to revive its' fallen comrade. The wolf that took a bullet gets up and shakes things off like nothing happened. Another wolf springs on me and I deliver another rib shattering punch. Two down, four to go. Vincent fires more bullets but the Nibel Wolves refuse go down. I assist Vincent via my Fire Materia. I swear to high heaven that burning fur doesn't agree with my nose. Vincent keeps firing bullets until he hears a heart breaking _click. _Damn, I forgot to get Vincent more ammo! Why won't these Nibel Wolves go down? Were they sent by the Goddess?

'_It's time my baby girl, you know what to do.' _A feminine voice rings my head.

I feel a surge of adrenaline running through me.

'_Call it my baby girl. No need to hesitate.' _The feminine voice prods.

I see Vincent back up a couple steps, desperately shielding his eyes. I then see a negative image of battle fans form in my hands. I sweep my right foot back and start spinning. The winds pick up and encase me in a whirlwind. I take a breath and yell "Heaven's Tempest!"

I spin forward as the Nibel Wolves pounce once more. A series of whines greets my ears as I spin faster and tighter. The Nibel wolves rise into the air one by one. After a minute I deal the final blows. Limit Break FTW! Sadly, victory is short lived as I collapsed into Vincent's arms. At least he has sympathy to catch me.

* * *

'_This young woman is crazy. Just who is she?_' Vincent thought. '_Probably her first time using a Limit Break._'

Vincent looked at the dead wolves, noticing something strange about them. A faint noise in the distance forces Vincent to the collapsed girl in his arms. For the girl's sake, he high tailed to the nearest shelter continuing south east. Vincent made his way to a cave made of crystal. He immediately feels a familiar presence.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent wonders aloud as puts the girl on the ground gently.

Nothing answers him, to which he just shakes it off as his weary mind playing tricks on him. Vincent turns his attention to the girl on the ground. He pulled a Phoenix Down out of her satchel and used it. She shivered and trembles. Vincent wraps his cape around her carefully.

'_How does this girl know my name? More suspicious, how does she know about Sephiroth?_' Vincent thought quietly.

"Vincent…is that you?" A familiar voice calls him.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent turns around.

Before him stands the love of his life. Vincent didn't believe it for a second. Like him, Lucrecia hadn't aged a day since he sealed himself away from the world.

"Vincent. I don't have much time…" Lucrecia began to speak. "The girl…you need to help her…Stop my son…please. The girls' knowledge comes from…another planet…She isn't from this world."

"Lucrecia…"Vincent became speechless.

"You must … help…her…tell…Sephiroth…of his…origins…My time…here…is coming… to an end…we'll meet again someday…" Lucrecia fades before him.

Vincent looks at the crystal containing Lucrecia. She cried a single tear for Sephiroth. Vincent nods and turns his attention to the waking girl.

* * *

"For the love of Shiva…I need to get stronger…" I moan in pain.

I toss off the cover I was wrapped in. Apparently it the cover is Vincent's cape. Ok, I'll admit I was wrong about my assumptions on Vincent. That doesn't mean I'll ever admit that out loud.

Vincent quickly put his cloak back on in silence. I happily discover that all our things are intact (minus a phoenix down but I figure Vincent probably used it on me earlier). I get up and stretch. Vincent watches me like a Turk. I pay him little attention as I walk around. A glint catches my attention. Upon inspection I find a completely silver katana and a pair of red battle fans. _Weapons score! _I feel Vincent's gaze intensify as I walk over to him.

"If you have something to say, spit it out." I snap. _Some of your Turk habits better disappear, Vincent._

"Where did you find those?" Vincent asks cautiously.

"Over there." I point toward the entrance of the cave. "Besides, we should get going. I'll explain things on the way."

If I'm grateful for anything, it's Vincent's silence. Yes, I ended up telling him my story. Yes, the one about Rufus somehow coming to my world, starting a fear regime and shooting me point blank in the heart. Would you believe that my story evoked a reaction from him? Well it did.

_At least this journey with Vincent won't be too bad. I hope so. On the bright side, the Goddess has blessed me with the gift of weaponry and my __first Limit Break. Next place to go: Gold Saucer._


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity's Savoir

For Bianca, it had been a week since she ran away from home to fulfill a dead sister's wish. Bianca paced back and forth as she tried to figure out just how Ashley orchestrated everything. She knew her sister-in-law to be ninja, allowing for unanswered questions. Bianca looked around, remembering Ashley's journal. She flipped it open to the first entry.

_3/5/2011_

_Just an ordinary Saturday in Waikiki. Well until I met an international business heir. His name is Rufus Shinra. His father is the President of Shinra Electric Power Company. The main headquarters is located in Tokyo, Japan._

_Anyways, Rufus has this unpredictable element to him. I can feel it. The element itself almost seems dangerous. Rufus though, seems almost innocent. You could say that Rufus is a walking, talking, paradoxical complex within himself._

_To be honest, I felt honored to speak to him. (Rufus had called off his bodyguards or 'Turks' as he called them. Why he did so is beyond me though.) Rufus was surprised that I could speak Japanese. I told him that my Japanese is rough and a bit shitty. (Honestly, my Japanese is still rough and a bit shitty.) He begged to differ, so I let him have the benefit of the doubt._

_Would you believe it? I managed to introduce him to rock music. His 'Turks' had a heart attack when he and I sung the chorus of a Breaking Benjamin song. The chorus went like this: _

'_I see you 'cause you won't get out of my way_

_I hear you 'cause you won't quit screamin' my name_

_I feel you 'cause you won't stop touchin' my skin_

_I need you they're comin' to take you away!__'_

_Hell, it's been quite a day. Explaining this to my mother made her day. She tells me that she's jealous of my ability to make and keep foreign friends. I understand my mom's jealousy (doesn't mean I revel in it.) I won't deny it, if I do end up making a friend out of this Rufus guy I might gain some kind of power. Key word here 'might'._

_This sounds like the beginning of a twisted fanfiction for the Final Fantasy 7 fandom, ne? Well it actually happened. I get the feeling I'll run into him again. Well, I've got to tuck in for the night. Mom's screaming at me for being an otaku. Translation: Fanfiction, homework and late nights._

_P.S. Rufus is an international bishounen. _

Bianca laughs at the last line bitterly. She remembers the times that they were yelled at for their 'otaku' ways.

"Hermana, siempre has sido buen escritor. Las palabras siempre parecen plegarse a su voluntad. Sin embargo, no podría estar para la mierda. Parece-lo que es la palabra? - Por paradójico? Contradictorio, tal vez polémico? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde coño has ido?" Bianca reflects in her native language.

She then flips to the last entry of the journal.

_5/5/2012_

_Rufus is going down! No matter the cost! I'm afraid that this the last entry I'll be able to write. However it's not the end of my journey to stop Rufus and an even greater evil. I know this much, everything is never as it really seems. As I've tried so hard, desperately even, I know that I'll fall. The kicker is I take Rufus with me. For me there is no going back. It's sad that I haven't achieved my all dreams. I've barely graduated high school for goodness sake._

_But I digress as I prepare for battle at Diamond Head. I'm glad my friends have rallied at my side. Many of them have given me protection charms. My kouhai has had the honor of brushing my hair. My hanai sister has offered prayers for me to return safely. My little brother sent me a silver ribbon. My sister in law sent me a metal Naruto Ninja Head band: the one that says 'Shinobi' on it. I can't help but laugh just a little. In a way, it's ironic that I've become a modern day 'Shinobi' fighting for more than selfish reasoning. I fight for the world I know, hoping that history won't have to repeat itself._

_I write knowing that these are my last moments before my inevitable battle with Rufus and my own death. Funny thing is, death is only temporary. At least that's what I believe. Who knows, maybe I find myself on another planet. But I'm not too worried. For now I going to live it up and kick some major ass. _

_To the world I offer one last prayer of Namo Amida Butsu and this song._

_I am now an instrument of violence  
I am a vessel of invincibility  
I cannot leave this undecided  
Stepping down to battle another day_

Remember me for all time  
This determination is a vital part of me  
Surrender now or be counted  
With the endless masses that I will defeat

Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it

Broken down till your hope has died  
Beat down 'til victory's mine  
Stand up and show me some pride  
And now are you ready?

I'm one with the warrior inside  
My dominance can't be denied  
Your entire world will turn  
Into a battlefield tonight

As I look upon you  
Through the warrior's eyes  
Now I can see the fear  
That will ensure my victory this time

I can't be told to compromise this  
They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet  
A most formidable reminder  
They will speak my name for eternity

I have no need of any guidance  
I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief  
Seen through the warrior's eyes  
I never need to question how to defeat you

Come on bring it, don't sing it, better believe it

Broken down 'til your hope has died  
Beat down till victory's mine  
Stand up and show me some pride  
And now are you ready?

I'm one with the warrior inside  
My dominance can't be denied  
Your entire world will turn  
Into a battlefield tonight

As I look upon you  
Through the warrior's eyes  
Now I can see the fear  
That will ensure my victory this time

You can't hide now  
I am the warrior  
So decide now  
How they'll remember you

Do not hide now  
Act like a warrior  
Show your pride now  
Solidify your place in time

I'm one with the warrior inside  
My dominance can't be denied  
Your entire world will turn  
Into a battlefield tonight

As I look upon you  
Through the warrior's eyes now  
I can see the fear  
That will ensure my victory this time

I'm the one with the warrior inside  
The evidence can't be denied  
The entire world will stare  
Into this battlefield tonight

As I stand before you  
With a warrior's heart  
Now I can feel the strength that will  
Ensure my victory this time

Bianca shakes her head in frustration. Looking at the journal, she prays for her sister-in-law. With nothing else to do she goes to sleep.

* * *

Vincent puts on the straightest face possible. "Let me put this into perspective, you said you were Rufus' friend?"

"Yes, Vincent. You seem to doubt me. Have I lied to you, yet?" I nod solemnly while focusing on the route to Gold Saucer.

"Forgive me, this all seem as if it were a twisted fantasy gone amiss. For all that I know, you could easily be a demoness luring me to another sin. You still have not given me a reason to put my full explicit trust in you, Miss Claymore."

"First of all, call me Ashley. Second, if this was a twisted fantasy you wouldn't be out of that damn coffin of yours. Third, if I was a demoness in disguise I'd have a _different_ appearance."

Vincent went deathly silent, which I didn't mind. I need the time to think anyway. This second life is starting to suck ass. On one hand, it's sort of my fault. On the other hand, there's a few things I can't control. Oh well though.

Surprisingly, Vincent and I have made little progress toward getting to Gold Saucer. A lot of monsters decided to show up. Sure, I'm getting stronger and Vincent is returning to prior badass form. However I get the feeling that this is a severe case of 'open mouth, insert size 8 ½ shoe and chew.' According to my religion, this is called karma. Note to self, remember the fact that I have karma from a past life. Still not used to the fact that I was once dead. Damn at least Sephiroth doesn't have to deal with this shit yet. (Hopefully, he won't ever have to. Seriously.)

* * *

Sephiroth sneezed violently for the third time in Angeal's office. Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been trying to counsel Sephiroth since last week. Especially since Genesis threatened to cart Sephiroth off to the psycho ward last Friday.

"Seph, what's going on?" Angeal asked in worry.

"It's nothing 'Geal." Sephiroth sighed.

"Nothing Seph? You nearly killed 'Geal's 'mutt' last Friday. In your sleep." Genesis said dramatically. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Sephiroth knew that Genesis was right. It didn't help that his pride didn't let him admit it. Angeal had been assuming that his visits to Hojo's lab had something to do with this unusual behavior. This isn't too far from the truth, if it might be true.

"Gen's right, Seph. You nearly killed my 'Pup'. Obviously something is going on; so spit it out." Angeal grunted.

Sephiroth drew a breath with uncertainty. "It has nothing to do with Hojo. I've been having a strange dream since last Friday."

"Could you elaborate Seph?" Genesis asked without quoting LOVELESS for once.

Angeal raised an eyebrow in agreement.

"It starts with the three of us at Gold Saucer." Sephiroth looked at Angeal. "You were trying to talk Genesis out of reciting LOVELESS on stage. I found myself on the Gondola going back to Ghost Square.

There on board I saw an angel. She had straight shoulder blade length hair, glowing green eyes, stood about 5'7". This angel only had one wing; the wing itself was on her left and silver. She had 3 Wutaian tattoos; each of them being a word. The words were '好奇: curiosity (on her left arm)', '警告: caution (on her right arm)', 'and 危機: crisis (on left side of her neck)'. I noticed that she was armed; she had a completely silver katana, two red battle fans and a black satchel. Despite being armed, she kept a peaceful demeanor around me."

"Damn Seph, this angel of yours sounds hot. There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess." Genesis licks his lips.

"Genesis!" Angeal scowled as he refrained from cursing. "Continue please, Seph."

"I remember asking for her name but she didn't get the chance to utter the first syllable. It turns out that there were Turks with Shinra's brat, Rufus, on board. They sprang on her and immediately had her in cuffs. Rufus seemed to have known her. He said something to the angel. He said _'__I see you 'cause you won't get out of my way._

_I hear you 'cause you won't quit screamin' my name._

_I feel you 'cause you won't stop touchin' my skin._

_I need you they're comin' to take you away!__'_

The angel broke out in laughter, confirming that she knew Rufus. She called my name and asked me to take her weapons and satchel. I willingly complied. Rufus pointed a gun to her heart the moment I stepped away from her.

The angel laughed once more and said "This time, I'm just karma's messenger and a servant of the Goddess. You can't pull the trigger on me yet. I bet you don't even have the balls right now."

Rufus got mad and ordered the Turks to knock her out. I felt so enraged, I snapped. I don't even know why I felt that way. I summoned Masamune, prepared to kill. Then I woke up to being pyro faced and restrained with a certain 'puppy' on the floor whimpering." Sephiroth finished.

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose while Genesis stared in disbelief. Sephiroth felt relieved for the fact that neither of his comrades had the nerve to cart him off to the psycho ward. Unfortunately that relief came short lived the moment Angeal's face turned south for the winter. Genesis looked at Angeal for an answer.

Angeal sighed. "Seph, the dream is a warning."

"Elaborate 'Geal." Sephiroth commanded.

"The angel in your dream may not be an angel at all. She might actually be human; her name is most likely Ashley. The girl is 'curious' and 'cautious' but she's in some kind of 'crisis' with Rufus. What Rufus and the girl said to each other suggests a twisted relationship between them. The eyes, the wing and its color suggest that she might know something about you that you don't. The weapons suggest that she's dangerous and slightly deceptive. Her demeanor suggests that she's generally a nonviolent person. Lastly your actions suggest a possible friendship being made with her. However, you're going to end up having to fight for her." Angeal shook his head in horror.

Genesis sat pondering the next course of action. Sephiroth felt the fear rolling off of Angeal. It hadn't taken long for Genesis to decide that they should act on Sephiroth's dream. After all, he just wanted an excuse just to get out of Shinra and Midgar.

* * *

The sun sets as I have a violent sneezing fit. Seeing Vincent's 'WTF?!' face is priceless. Too bad I can't play this off as seasonal allergies. Oh well, time to set up camp. Vincent and I quickly set up in silence. After lighting the fire, I attempt to make conversation with Vincent.

"Vinnie, what do you think of me?"

Vincent stayed silent, contemplating his response. "Please refrain from giving me an atrocious nickname. Ashley if you wish to know, I believe that you are possibly insane for someone your age, yet somehow you possess wisdom and knowledge beyond your years."

_You're being an ass Vinnie! Lighten up! Oh Goddess, I'm glad I destroyed Shinra Manor! You sound worse than Sephiroth throwing an epic bitch fit of the century 'cause his precious blade is M.I.A.! Just when I thought you weren't goin' emo on my ass! Valentine, you are so lucky you're immortal otherwise you'd be K.I.A. tonight! Then again, at least you're calling me by name._

The atmosphere becomes awkward and all attempts for conversation cease. Vincent volunteers to keep watch, allowing me to sleep. Grateful for the opportunity, I let the sounds of nature lull me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reno, Rude, let me get this straight. You two failed to capture a simple girl?" Tseng said in a mechanical tone.

"Yes, sir." Rude admitted reluctantly.

"Take it easy yo. We should just do a sweep of the eastern continent. Besides it's not like she could get that far, boss man." Reno attempts to lighten the mood. "It takes about a week to Midgar on foot. She'd most likely high tail it to Corel and hop out of Costa Del Sol straight to Midgar."

"Reno, we lack the man power for a sweep. Besides, we're still waiting on Elena's report on the destroyed mansion." Tseng said as the venom leaked into his voice.

Rufus watched in mild interest as his Turks started bickering. He knew that Elena would be back soon with the report. Hopefully the report would solve the dispute. A knock at the door signals Elena's return.

Reno gratefully opens the door and shuts it after her. "Yo. 'Bout time Laney."

"Report." Tseng commanded.

"She left no indication of witch direction she went. I've questioned the locals; they have no clue as to which direction she would take. Even Zangan has no clue." Elena said nervously. "The locals say that Claymore is elusive when she wants to be. I'm afraid our criminal is slowly slipping away. Most of the locals are refusing to cooperate with this investigation."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose in pure frustration. Reno felt panic take over him. Rude silently questioned Elena behind his shades. Rufus simply smiled as Elena apologetically bowed to Tseng. Rufus immediately felt everyone's attention turn to him.

"Sir, do you have anything to contribute?" Tseng asked apprehensively.

"If it helps, Claymore has a few childish tendencies that show themselves in subtle ways." Rufus smiled.

"That means the bishoujo must be on her way to Gold Saucer, yo." Reno commented.

Rufus nods his head in confirmation. Elena looked at Reno in shock. Tseng gave a blank stare to Rufus. Rude visibly raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Rufus stood up with authority.

"Reno, fire up the chopper. We are to leave in fifteen minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The Turks said in unison.

Tseng immediately pulls Rufus aside. The latter simply sighed, knowing the former to be a mother hen over information. The rest of the Turks went about their business.

"We'll talk once we have her in custody, Tseng." Rufus dismissed Tseng.

Tseng nodded and files out the room with the rest of the Turks. Outside Nibelhiem, Reno had the chopper ready to fly. Rude sat in the co-pilot's seat expectantly. Silence filled the air as everyone took their respective places in the chopper. Reno performed a quick safety check and started flying immediately towards Gold Saucer.

* * *

Vincent looked toward the sky for any sign of air craft. He knew the Turks wouldn't take long to pick up on their direction. Sure, a full day's head start did help initially. Vincent knew that he and Ashley were losing ground too quickly. It didn't help that she had a bounty on her head for certain. Vincent contemplated his choices. A noise from above puts him on full alert. Vincent identifies the sound as chopper blades. He curses as he gathers the gear and puts Ashley on his back. Like all great ninja on Gaia, he simply cheesed it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Elena stared out the window of the chopper. A flash of red caught her attention. "Rude, 2:00 o'clock!"

Rude looked out the co-pilot's window. Reno dutifully pulls up the camera to get a better view. Sure enough he sees what Elena and Rude are seeing.

"Zoom in." Tseng orders.

Reno pushes a few buttons. The flash of red turns into two human figures. Rufus at the video feed before him and smirked. It wouldn't be long before he had his prey in his clutches. It made Rufus even happier that his prey would be bringing him a present.

"Sir, our target isn't alone. Shall we take them both into custody?" Tseng asked Rufus.

"Yes, please do so." Rufus nodded.

* * *

Sephiroth refused to believe that Genesis blackmailed Director Lazard. He also refused to believe that he was on a chopper, on his way to Gold Saucer. What made things worse was the fact that Angeal actually supported Genesis in this endeavor. Why is Angeal even supporting Genesis in this dishonorable notion? What the greater good of letting Genesis get away with this? Didn't Lazard even try to stop Genesis?

"Seph, you seem a bit off. You alright?" Angeal asked.

"You and Gen are over reacting. We're on this blasted chopper because of a mere dream." Sephiroth replied flatly.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. It would serve you best if you didn't defy the Goddess, Seph." Genesis snapped.

"Ridiculous and petty. How would you know if said 'Goddess' even exists?" Sephiroth sighed bitterly.

Genesis immediately punched Sephiroth in the face. The chopper shakes from the sheer amount of force Genesis used. The unfortunate pilot almost veered off course.

"Gen! What in Bahamut's name are you thinking?" Angeal says shocked. "Seph, why antagonize Genesis like that?"

Sephiroth refused to say a word. Genesis started to insult Sephiroth under his breath. Angeal smacked Genesis on the back of the head. If Angeal ever prayed to the Goddess for anything, it was for peace between him and those around him. If his prayer was ever answered, Angeal couldn't tell. After all, the silence that now permeated the air offered little assurance of anything.

* * *

Bianca woke up in a cold sweat. She suddenly felt restless. Bianca decided to turn on her sister-in-law's laptop for a distraction. Upon firing it up, the screen pulls up a log in page. Bianca typed in the password.

"Otaku to the end, aren't you Sis?" She commented. "You also have one of the longest passwords in history. I swear to God if you weren't dead I'd kick your ass into next week for this shit."

Bianca noticed the desktop and laughed. It happened to be a picture of Sephiroth with his sword and wing. She pulls up the music library and lets the music play. The next thing to be pulled up is an unfinished fanfic that Ashley happened to be working on. It happened to be about Sephiroth actively seeking the truth about his past and falling in love with the woman helping him in the process.

"You want a happy ending for Sephiroth don't you, Sis?" Bianca sighed.

She scrolled down to the last sentence to confirm her suspicions. She couldn't help but to laugh even more.

"_I will…never become a memory. –Sephiroth Crescent (__Advent Children Complete__)._" Bianca read.

She shook her head. She had a feeling that there was a double meaning to the quote. Then again knowing Ashley, she wasn't always direct about things. It just wasn't her style. Bianca sighed once more knowing that Ashley wasn't there to elaborate on the double meaning.

"Damn it Ashley! Please tell me you're alive and this is just an elaborate set up! It's not like you're asking me to erase your existence!" Bianca yelled in frustration.

She realized what she just said. She erupted in cynical laughter. She knew that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. As for tomorrow, it would be the day she would set things in motion. With that final thought for the night, Bianca looked out the window of the hotel room. She saw two choppers about to converge on a single point.

"Dios, por favor deje mi hermana-en-ley a estar bien. Proteger a ella en este viaje loco al más allá. Por favor, hágale saber que estoy haciendo lo esta encargada y yo estoy bien." Bianca prayed.

* * *

I find myself in Purgatory once again. Why I'm here again, I have no clue.

"An interesting way to go about your task, my baby girl. Such irony in your use of pyrotechnics." Minerva comments. "I'm glad I let you have a second chance at life."

"You seriously have no doubts about giving me a second life? Even though I'm doing criminal work? Aren't you supposed to tell me that I should be doing things differently?" I ask in confusion.

"I am the Goddess, my baby girl." Minerva smiles. "Everything isn't it as it seems."

I admit the Goddess is right on that last line. There was no way to refute that fact. It still doesn't help the fact that I might get myself (deliberately, mistakenly or put at risk of being) killed in this life. Like some of my fellow humans from Earth did.

For example, Nathan got himself killed by a combination of Sephiroth, Jenova and bravery. At least he went down fighting. As far his fate, I honestly don't know. Hopefully, he gets a second chance like I did. I honestly don't think dying was in the job description. Then again, he was sent in during the original Final Fantasy 7 storyline. I guess I'll ask the Goddess if she could spare him a cruel fate. Heck, if possible I'd like to work with him. I could use a little help after all.

"Something on your mind?" Minerva asked.

"A few things to be honest." I answered. "Have there been others with the same mission as me?"

"Yes, my baby girl. I'm sure you know of a few stories." Minerva nods.

_Holy shit! You mean those self-insert fics I read in my first life were true stories? Damn then. Reality sucks ass right now…_

The story of Boto starts playing through my head. Oh yes the insane fool who shot himself. He also got sent into the original storyline as well. It just sucks knowing that he held himself hostage and pulled the trigger. For all dude's insanity, I would of liked to meet him. He'd definitely be a great guy to work with. Especially with all the weapons he has. Problem with that is he uses guns from time to time. The Goddess so needs to spare him from his fate. Oblivion doesn't sound too inviting, seriously.

But if even I ask the Goddess for the things I'm thinking of, I still would need someone to work support. Of course the only person I can think of is a blonde, 25 year old, female pilot named Rachas Kaze. She decided to take back seat, get Kunsel to defect from Shinra and save Zack Fair. I admit that was a great move on her part. She may be short but she's definitely got heart. If only she could have been sent in earlier into Crisis Core. I guess I'll settle for the fact that she's one awesome Jedi Cetra.

"You're quiet my baby girl." Minerva noticed.

"I was thinking of the others who had the same mission. That's all." I smile sadly. "Is my sister-in-law alright?"

"Yes, she's just fine and wants you know that she's doing as you asked back on Earth." Minerva nods.

"Minerva-sama, what's going on here?"

"Your karma is attracting powerful forces into play early. These forces are bound to collide. It's quite certain that you will be separated from your appointed guardian. Do not worry it won't be for long. Your time here is up. Rest a little longer."

* * *

Vincent heard more noise as he approached a place of refuge. It looked like an amusement park but it would have to do. Vincent suddenly smelled the scent of blood. He could feel the rally of his demons. He just ignored that in order to focus on the task at hand.

Vincent saw a chopper land in the distance. He saw three people getting out. He noticed that they weren't Turks. Vincent wasn't sure if he should count this as blessing or not. Too bad there wasn't time to count them.

Vincent immediately felt the heat of a Firaga spell aimed at him. He dodged two fire balls and countered the third with Ashley's Fire Materia.

"Genesis, stop it!" A gruff voice yelled. "He has a civilian on his back!"

Genesis reluctantly listened to his best friend. "What's going on Angeal?"

Angeal focused his attention on the civilians in front of him. "Come closer, we don't intend to harm you. We're SOLIDER."

Vincent reluctantly approached the SOLIDERs. He knew that Ashley needed medical attention. Vincent easily identified Sephiroth but paid little attention to him. Angeal introduced the First Class Trinity. Vincent nodded and reluctantly asked for help. Sephiroth immediately became suspicious but decided to trust Angeal's judgment.

With little time wasted, everyone headed to Ghost Square. Sephiroth checked everyone in while Vincent put Ashley on the nearest bed. Genesis cast Curaga on the girl he barely knew. Vincent took the time to clean his gauntlet. Angeal had questions but didn't know how to ask them. He decided to wait for the opportunity to ask.

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning when things seemed to settle down. Angeal noticed that Vincent was still up guarding Ashley. Vincent noted the Turks were around but brought little attention to that fact.

"I take it you're paranoid." Angeal said carefully.

"It is my duty to make sure that no harm befalls Ojoō-sama. Unfortunately, her curiosity makes my duties difficult." Vincent half lied.

"The girl is Wutaian. The daughter of a nobleman, I assume?" Angeal raised an eyebrow. "What brings her here?"

"She is half Wutaian. Her mother was General Claymore of the Imperial Crescent Unit. Her father was a gaijin who died under mysterious circumstances." Vincent effortlessly plays into his own lie. "Ojoo-sama has unfortunately been exiled from home."

"From Wutai?"

"No, Nibelhiem. She had been raised there. Her mother wanted something different. She's currently being accused of arson and possibly attempted murder of Rufus Shinra."

"The heir of Shinra Electric Power Company? Such serious charges on one so young. The audacity of the accusation. Do you actually believe the charges are reasonable?"

"No. Yet the Turks are going to relentlessly pursuit her until they have her in custody."

"I see. You and your mistress are welcome to take refuge with us. I can personally assure that no harm will come to her. Take the night off so that you may be top condition to protect her."

Vincent nodded. Angeal felt satisfied with the answers he received. Sleep had taken over the two men quite easily.

* * *

I wake up about 8 am, according to the clock in front of me. _Wait, Vinnie…did he run into trouble? He must have carried me to this place. I just hope we're in friendly territory._

"Good morning Lady Claymore. Did you sleep well?" A kind, gruff voice greets me.

I whip my head around to see the sagely Angeal Hewley kneeling before me. _Vincent, what kind of lie did you tell him? This isn't happening! _

"Rise; there is no need for such formalities." I sighed trying not to flip out and kill Vincent. "Where's Vincent and where am I?"

Angeal stood up as commanded. "Vincent is out; he didn't say where he was going. Welcome to Gold Saucer."

_Vincent, you asshole! Leave a damn note next time! Not that I mind being left under the watchful eyes of Angeal Hewley… Still doesn't change the fact that you disappeared on me! I swear by Gaia when I find you I will go Ojoo-sama on you! This is so not the best way to start the morning!_

I yawn as Angeal brings me breakfast. I eat quietly and get ready for the day. It felt nice to shower after being out in the wilderness for a while. I check my loot from the Shinra Mansion. 5000 Gil, 10 potions, 2 elixirs, six stat supporting and a Blizzard Materia, a couple of Hojo's keycards, and a couple of Wall Materia. I equip the stat Materia to my sword, the Wall Materia to my fans and the Blizzard to my bangle. After that boredom set in pretty quickly. So I content myself to attempt to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Angeal asks.

"To find Vincent, sir." I answer.

"I don't think it wise to do so." Angeal attempts to sway me. "Vincent is a dedicated servant. He should be back soon."

"It doesn't help that I worry when I'm bored, sir." I sigh playing into Vincent's lie.

"Allow me to come with you if you wish." Angeal smiles.

I nod in approval. _Angeal, please tell me you aren't believing Vincent's little white lie. If you are, you're in for a cold reality check. The truth is I blackmailed Vincent into working with me only 2 days ago. The charges against me are actually reasonable. Honestly, I deliberately committed arson for several reasons. Attempting to murder Shinra's brat is the reason I'm on this planet. The Turks are probably going to set trap for me if they're here. If they're here, then Rufus is here with them to see this through personally. That bratty asshole has a grudge against me, seriously._

At high noon, I find myself sneaking off from Angeal and Genesis. It wasn't because he was over bearing and protective. I still needed to find Vincent anyway. Genesis had provided the perfect distraction. I go straight to the Gondola. On there, I see the esteemed General and he don't seem fooled by Vincent's lie. Yet I smile anyway.

"Anata wa, Sefirosu shiawase inai yō desu. Sono tōri, damasa kanjiru yō ni mieru?"

"Anata no onamae no josei wa nan desu ka?" Sephiroth asks.

Before I can even utter a syllable, I feel a pair of handcuffs on my wrist. Two Turks and a blonde bastard step into view.

"_I see you 'cause you won't get out of my way. __I hear you 'cause you won't quit screamin' my name. __I feel you 'cause you won't stop touchin' my skin. __I need you they're comin' to take you away!_" The blonde bastard known as Rufus said with a smile on his face.

I simply laughed my ass off. "You think you've won this game of ours, don't you Rufus?"

Rufus smirks in satisfaction.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sephiroth, may I ask you to take my belongings?"

Sephiroth surprisingly and willingly complies with my request. The moment Sephiroth steps away from me, Rufus pointed a gun at my heart.

I laughed my ass off once more. "This time, I'm just karma's messenger and a servant of the Goddess. You can't pull the trigger on me yet. I bet you don't even have the balls right now."

Rufus got pretty pissed at me for my little comment. He orders the Turks to knock me out just 'cause he fuckin' can. I watch in confusion as Sephiroth snaps and summon his faithful blade, Masamune. I see the look in his eyes; he's ready to kill someone. I feel the Turks shaking where they stand. Sephiroth points his blade at Rufus. To say that Rufus is scared shitless is an understatement.

"Sephiroth, stand down or be arrested for aiding and abiding a felon." Tseng orders.

The Silver Angel stands his ground and keeps Masamune pointed at Rufus. Rufus in turn keeps his gun pointed at my chest.

"Lower your gun Rufus. Keeping up this façade of yours could result in your eminent death. Call off your Turks while you're at it." I say calmly.

Rufus pulls the trigger a little. Masamune creeps closer to his neck. I see Rufus's reflection in Sephiroth's blade. Tseng immediately pulls out his gun pointing it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth doesn't even bother to acknowledge that fact. The atmosphere becomes tense; so tense that almost nobody is able to breathe. Rufus nervously pulls the trigger just a little more. Out of pure instinct, I cast Blizzard on Rufus. Rufus falls to the ground, blanketed in a layer of ice. Sephiroth dismissed his sword and Tseng lowers his gun. Everyone turns their attention to me.

"Why did you do that?" Tseng asks.

"Bokumashita. Sōdenakereba, boku emono wa boku kara ubaware tadearou." I replied.

"Sore wa ayamachi o zesei suru hitsuyō ga ari to omowa remasu. Watashi wa anata to Rūfasu-taichou no ma de anmoku no keiyaku o sonchō shinakereba naranai." Tseng nods. "Reno, Rude. Let her go, she will no longer be a threat."

Rude reluctantly takes the cuffs off me. Reno scowls and curses as he follows Tseng. Elena, who had watched in shock, numbly followed her boss. Rude keeps his peace, letting Reno express the inner turmoil he felt. Rude slung an unconscious Rufus over his shoulder. The Turks file out and move quickly.

"Hoshoku to emono. Nani ga shirusa remasu ka?" Sephiroth asks.

"Kokoro no kizu. Sore ga chiryō suru made, itami wa watashi no shufu denakereba naranai." I answer.

"Come with me. Now." Sephiroth commands.

I follow Sephiroth quietly, knowing that I just got myself into a shit load of unintentional trouble. Knowing my luck, I'll end up in Turk hands anyway. It won't be the first time and certainly not the last. _I can't believe I'm thinking this already but: FUCK MY LIFE!_

I see Vincent, Genesis and Angeal running towards me and Sephiroth.

"Ashley…" Vincent attempts to speak.

"Shut your vampire ass up Vincent!" I snap, almost busting into tears.

Vincent didn't dare say a word. I hang my head in utter shame. I feel Sephiroth's gaze scrutinizing my every possible move.

"Seph, something happen?" Angeal asks suspiciously as he watches the Turks rush off with Rufus in tow.

We head back to the private hotel room at Ghost Square. I make myself scarce by hiding under one of the beds. I feel an 'old scar' acting up. It burned worse than Ifrit's Hellfire. I lay there, fighting back every scream until I pass out.

* * *

A/N: Goodness, this chapter is longer than I expected it to be...Anyways, some disclaimers and shout outs. Nathan, Boto and Rachas don't belong to me. Thanks to acebrainbuster, Botoingness and Saria19 for letting me borrow their characters. Thanks for reading! I probably might not update this for a while. Reviews are love, so will you show me some love? Ja mata minnasan!


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca couldn't believe what she had done. The fact that the F.B.I. and the Japan Self Defense Force had thoroughly questioned her didn't help that much. Afterwards, the media had hounded her. Bianca had to get a police escort home. Well her new apartment. Leave it to Ashley to have a will at 19.

"Sis, when you said you had a will I thought you were lying your ass off." Bianca laughed. "You took advantage of Rufus' generosity didn't you?"

Bianca turned on the flat screen T.V. The national news tells of a press conference about the 'Shinra Murderer'.

Bianca continued to laugh as the news caster blabbers on in delirium. Everything had been set in motion. Shinra would be going down in this world. It wouldn't be long either with all the evidence Ashley managed to compile.

Bianca shut off the T.V. as her mind turned to the unfinished fanfic. She turned on the laptop and pulled up the fanfic. She then started typing in hopes that could finish it. A couple paragraphs later, she gave up and saved her work. She gave the fic one last read and hit the sack.

* * *

Vincent found Ashley underneath the bed. Genesis secretly pitied Vincent. Angeal pulled Sephiroth aside.

"Seph, what's your call?" Angeal asked. "Should we keep helping Ashley and Vincent, even though they lied to us?"

"It wasn't an intentional lie; they lied because of Shinra's brat. You seem hesitant about helping them, 'Geal." Sephiroth contemplated. "As of this moment, we are all in this situation like it or not."

"I see Seph. Thank you." Angeal nodded.

Vincent checked Ashley over for any injuries. Blood mysteriously appears from underneath her shirt. Vincent immediately signaled Genesis over to the bed. Vincent stepped back as Genesis inspected the mysterious wound.

"It appears to be a gunshot wound." Genesis announced as he started casting Curaga to contain the bleeding. "Seph, was there gunfire during the incident?"

"No bullets were actually fired. She's bleeding isn't she?" Sephiroth responded.

Despite Genesis's effort the bleeding refused to be contained. In fact, the bleeding only worsened. Angeal watched grimly as Genesis desperately kept casting Curaga. Vincent kept an emotionless façade while trying to trust Genesis's efforts. Another minute passed and Sephiroth ordered for Ashley to be taken to the nearest hospital. Everyone started to move according to Sephiroth's orders.

The nearest hospital happened to be in Junon. Luckily, the pilot was ready to go. With the safety procedures out of the way, they high tailed it to Junon. The journey to Junon was a tense 45 minutes. It was a miracle that they didn't lose Ashley (Thank Vincent and Genesis.).

At the hospital, Ashley was admitted into the ICU ward. Vincent and Sephiroth were fighting their inner demons. Not that either of them could be blamed for their hatred of hospitals. Genesis paced as Angeal tried to make sense of the day's events. Doctors and nurses rushed to and fro trying to figure out the cause of the wound. Many of them would have said gunshot but given the circumstances, there seemed to be no cause.

At midnight, a doctor pulled Sephiroth and Vincent aside.

"How is she?" Sephiroth asked in Vincent's place.

"Ms. Claymore is still in critical condition. It's a miracle that she's survived this long. We found something in the wound. There's a bullet embedded in her heart." The doctor gave a grim report.

"…Is it possible to remove the bullet?" Vincent asked warily.

"It is but there's a 97% chance of losing her during surgery. Do you really wish to take such a risk? It would serve her best interests well if you put her out of her misery." The doctor said calmly.

Vincent pulled out a loaded gun and pointed it at the doctor in a Turk like fashion. "If you don't treat my charge I will personally end your life."

Vincent mentally cursed his Turk days and luck. He could hear all of his 'demons' laughing at him for pulling such a stunt (Especailly Chaos). The doctor looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's gaze sent daggers and bombs to the doctor. The doctor swallowed hard. He knew right then and there that there was no backing out of this.

Vincent filled out the necessary paperwork and the doctors rushed Ashley to the OR. He found himself waiting in the recovery ward waiting with the First Class Trinity. Genesis had fallen asleep on Angeal. Angeal contented himself on making sure Genesis had a peaceful sleep. Sephiroth paced as Vincent waited by the door. The hours of waiting were excruciating for Sephiroth and Vincent.

* * *

It's 10 am and I don't know where the fuck I am. I see doctors and nurses rushing about, an IV in my arm, a heart monitor and a cloak. I soon spot Vincent and the First Class Trinity.

"You were reckless to leave the room like that." Vincent immediately scolds me.

"You're one to talk. Leave a damn fuckin' note next time." I snap.

"Language young lady." Angeal scolds. "Vincent is right. That was considered reckless endangerment of your own life."

I turn to Angeal. "You sir, are not my father; I'm 19 and honey badger don't give a shit. As far as my own life is concerned, I shall do as I wish with it."

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." Genesis snarls in Angeal's defense.

"LOVELESS Act 2." I identify. "I can tell what you mean. I may be reckless but under estimate me, the consequences shall prove quite deadly,_ sir_."

Cue the blonde bastard to be standing outside the door in my line of sight.

"You weren't kidding around when you told me you _'hate hospitals with a passion'_." Rufus smirks. "Welcome to Junon. Feeling better?"

"I'm just fine. Tell me, why are you here?" I feel the venom leaking into my voice.

"Just making sure you're alright. We're friends aren't we?" Rufus smiles.

"Yeah we are. I'm the friend who tells you to _'go to hell'_ half the time." I feel the anger rising in me.

"Not forgiving are we? That's not in character for you. I hope to see you in Midgar soon. I must be on my way." Rufus walks away with Tseng in tow. "Please don't be so reckless in the future."

I nod and feel everyone staring at me. "I'll explain later."

A doctor pokes her head in the door. She quickly takes my vital signs and makes her assessment. Sephiroth looks at the doctor for an all clear.

"Well Ms. Claymore that was quite a scare last night. It seems the Goddess is looking after you. We've taken precautions and have been given a small dose of Mako to ensure that the injury won't open up during your recovery. You'll have to be careful for the next month and a half. After that you should be just fine. I hope you won't be reckless in the future. You'll be discharged after breakfast." She states lightly.

"I'm clear for travel right?" I ask cautiously.

"As long as you'll take it easy and stay on land. Keep the fights to a minimum. Understood?" The doctor smiles.

I nod and food is brought to me. I eat quietly and quickly. Signing the discharge papers gave me great joy. Outside the hospital, five motorcycles are lined up waiting for everyone. I find a note on of them.

_Ashley-_

_Forgive me now? I've made arrangements for you and your partner once you've reached Shinra Tower. Everyone may keep the motorcycles as a gift. See you soon my friend, I'll be waiting._

_-Rufus Shinra_

Genesis looks dead at me. "You actually made friends with Shinra's brat, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. The motorcycles are gifts." I smile slyly. "Let's cheese it."

Angeal gave me an unusual look while Sephiroth immediately picks a bike to ride. Genesis shrugs as everyone claims a bike. Angeal makes a quick phone call.

"Be careful, we don't have helmets." Angeal warns.

We pack our stuff into the saddle bags and take off into the horizon towards Midgar. Vincent and the Trinity take a formation around me. I swear they're paranoid about my recklessness. Not that I could blame them (mainly Vincent 'cause he'll be putting up with me 24/7). On the bright side, I have 4 of Gaia's sexiest men surrounding me.

_Now that I think about it, I'm living every fan girl's dream! The Sexy Sephiroth in front, The Goddess-carved Genesis to my left, The Angelic Angeal to my right, The Vampire Vincent behind me. Yep, definitely a fan girl's dream for sure. The best part is Sephiroth. His long, silver hair flowing in the wind, the total bad ass image he easily fills, the calm and professional attitude…Shit, I better stop before I get caught fangirling over Sephiroth. Damn it! I want a front view of Sephiroth! Yoshitaka Amano-sensei, you have my respect for creating the ultimate, sexy-ass swordsman! Oh Goddess, I am so in your debt right now!_

We make to Midgar without any problems. In fact we get to Shinra Tower. In the lobby, Angeal is immediately greeted by his infamous 'Puppy'.

"Angeal! I missed you man! What's going on? Who are those people with you?" Zack asks rapidly.

I could see the smile in Zack's eyes and spiky hair perked up like a dog's ears. Total puppy. Angeal sighs ruffles Zack's hair.

"Down Pup. I'll explain later."

"Aw come on Angeal…" Zack whines. "Talk to me."

Sephiroth and Genesis leave the scene. Tseng immediately makes his presence known. Angeal shakes his head as he follows his pup toward the elevators.

"Claymore, Valentine, come with me." Tseng orders.

Vincent and I follow Tseng quietly. He takes us to level 70. Rufus smiles expectantly with his pet Dark Nation at his side.

"Take a seat. I only wish to talk." Rufus gestures the seats in front of him.

Vincent and I take a seat while Tseng hands Rufus a couple of files. I could tell whose file they were. Rufus casually flips through them. He starts laughing his ass off.

"An _otaku school girl_ and a_ former Turk_. Tell me how did you two end up working together?" Rufus asks.

"I have my ways, Rufus. I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm not afraid of opposing you." I smile.

"I got that reminder a day ago. Are you willing to forgive me now?" Rufus sighs.

"For now. Tell me, what kind of arrangements have you made for me and Vincent?" I tilt my head to the side.

Tseng hands me a couple of keycards. I hand one to Vincent. Vincent remains stoic and silent, not bothering to even chime in every now and then. Knowing him, he's analyzing everything that's going on. Then again Vincent's cursing his Turk record.

"That my friend is a copy of the master keycard and key to your own place in the building. It allows access to the whole building. There's a catch." Rufus smiles.

"You want us to work for you. But just for you, not the company. Surely you realize that I won't always listen, ne? Even Vincent might have a few grudges against the company as well." I say carefully.

"Always reading between the lines I see. You would make a fine Turk. Both of you would have so much glory working together. A powerful pair, together and apart. Tempting isn't it?" Rufus says slyly.

"Indeed. However, I wouldn't make it as a Turk. I'd be better off as SOLIDER. What Vincent wishes to do is up to him." I get snippy.

"You do realize that there aren't many female SOLIDERs? But it seems you are determined. I won't stop you then. What do you say?" Rufus raises an eyebrow.

I look at Vincent. He nods slightly. At least he seems cooperative despite the fact that he lost Lucrecia to Shinra. Then again, maybe seeing a sane Sephiroth has given him motivation. Oh the ironies of Sephiroth looking like his mother. It just sucks that he doesn't know that yet. I'll just make sure to tell him before going back to Nibelhiem.

"We'll work for you. One condition: when the time comes, Vincent and I shall leave the company when called upon by the higher powers. When it happens, you better be ready for hell on Gaia." I answer.

"May I have the privilege of knowing when you and Vincent intend to leave me?" Rufus asks.

"No you may not." I wink. "Content yourself with our loyalty for now. Besides, we have no reason to leave as traitors."

"Ashley, I shall see you at dinner. My father expects to see you; Tseng shall pick you up at 6:30. Tseng, escort them to their quarters." Rufus orders.

Vincent and I follow Tseng once more. This time we go to level 69. I see a frustrated Genesis walking towards the elevator. He immediately casts Firaga on Tseng. I cast Wall on Tseng and throw one of my battle fans at Genesis' face. Vincent immediately draws his gun, pointing it at Genesis. He easily catches it, realizing just how close it came to cutting him. Genesis gives me an evil stare. Vincent watches Genesis carefully.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis recites.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." I say loftily. "My fan, I'd like it back please."

Genesis obliges as Tseng opens the door to a SOLIDER First Class suite. Vincent cautiously follows after Tseng, putting away his gun. I watch Genesis turn around and walk away in laughter. I quickly scurry in the door.

_Damn those flash temper moments of his. I honestly pity Angeal for putting up with him. Hopefully Genesis doesn't come to kill me later. I shall never speak LOVELESS again! LOVELESS is a great story but damn! What the hell is wrong with Genesis? Why did he have to read it as a kid? I swear that guy only speaks in LOVELESS!_

Tseng hands Vincent a couple of PHS's and leaves quietly. I look around the suite and quietly thank Rufus. Vincent hands me a PHS.

* * *

Genesis barged into Angeal's suite like he owned the place. Angeal sighed as Zack dived behind the couch. Genesis simply laughed at Zack peeking out from behind the couch.

"Gen what's going on? I thought you were going to talk to Director Lazard?" Angeal asked.

"'Geal, we have neighbors now. I think Seph will be pleased to know that his angel and her servant moved in." Genesis smirks.

"We have neighbors now?" Zack comes out of hiding.

"Ashley and Vincent?" Angeal asked skeptically.

"Go see for yourself 'Geal." Genesis walks out to go talk to Sephiroth. "She's in the suite to the right of mine."

Angeal looked at his Puppy and shook his head. Zack seemed to beat Angeal to the punch. Angeal and Zack walk down the hall. Angeal courteously knocks. Ashley politely answers the door.

"Hello Commander Hewley. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Ashley smiles.

"May we come in?" Angeal asked taken aback by the lack of vulgarity in her voice.

Ashley allows Zack and Angeal into the suite. Vincent goes into a room. Zack looks at Angeal in confusion.

"Please forgive Vincent. He's not a social person." Ashley vouched. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

"Please call me Angeal. This is SOLIDER 2nd Class Zackary Fair." Angeal says politely. "Zack, this is Ashley Claymore."

Zack took Ashley's hand in a puppyish manner. "Nice to meet you, Ashley."

"My, you're quite charming. I think there might be a girl in your future." Ashley giggled.

She internally cringed at what she was foreshadowing. Ashley hoped not to spill any of her knowledge. Zack, being oblivious simply smiled and looked into her eyes. Angeal called off Zack before things got too awkward.

"You think my apprentice will date soon?" Angeal asked.

"He has eyes that many women would simply fall into." Ashley nodded.

Zack's puppy like nature got a hold of him, making him notice a silver katana nearby. He immediately goes after it. Ashley notices and stops him.

"Hands off, Fair." Ashley snapped.

"I wasn't going to do anything with it. I swear." Zack whines. "Whose sword is it anyway?"

"Mine Fair. I'm not forgiving to those who dare defile my weaponry." Ashley's voice took a dark tone.

"Huh?" Zack blinked.

"She doesn't want anyone to touch that sword, Zack. Back away slowly." Angeal commanded.

Zack backs away from the silver katana. "What is it with people and their weapons these days, Angeal?"

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose and Ashley just facepalms. Zack looks at Angeal and goes hang dog.

"What did I say?" Zack whined once more.

Ashley looked at Angeal for a sign of comfort. Zack continued to be hang dog, looking for answer. Angeal decided it was time for him and Zack to leave. Ashley nods as they leave. Zack whines on the way out.

* * *

Sephiroth found himself trying to take a nap. That was until Genesis barged in. The former swore the latter's upbringing was a bit twisted. Then again knowing Genesis, Sephiroth couldn't exactly tell what went through Genesis's head.

"Genesis, if it is not important, then get out." Sephiroth sighed.

"Claymore and Valentine have moved in. Claymore has Shinra's brat around her finger." Genesis smirked. "It would be distasteful if you didn't make her feel welcome. Angeal and the Pup are visiting her."

"If I go to visit her, will you leave me alone?" Sephiroth asked blatantly.

"Yes Seph, now go see your angel." Genesis answered. "She's in the unclaimed suite."

Genesis left as quickly as he came in. Sephiroth felt an uneasy feeling. He couldn't be sure if it was the fact that he wanted to rest or that fact Genesis had a tendency to assume things. All he knew was that Genesis certainly knew how to keep people on their toes. At times like these, Sephiroth often sympathized with Angeal. This time was certainly no exception.

Sephiroth sighed as he prepped himself. He had a mixed first impression of Ashley. Vincent on the other hand seemed quite wary of him. Sephiroth could tell that Vincent had been a former Turk. He knew that Vincent was currently protecting Ashley. The question was how that came to be? Perhaps he would get an answer from this little visit. Sephiroth inwardly thanked Genesis for barging in on him. Sephiroth walked out of his suite and down the hall.

* * *

Vincent and I had made ourselves comfortable when we heard a knock at the door. Vincent's paranoia had him pointing his gun at the door. He's acting like there's an insane Sephiroth out to kill me.

"Vinnie, is it necessary to point your gun at the door?" I sigh.

"…" Vincent puts away the gun.

I answer the door to find the esteemed General of Shinra asking for permission to enter. Me being a squealing fan girl on the inside, I let him in without hesitation.

"Sore wa watashitachi ga, mōichido Sefirosu-san o koeta pasu o motsu to omowa remasu. Watashi wa kore no meiyo o kangaerubeki desu ka?" I ask.

"Anata wa sō suru shitai baai. Sore wa anata ga ore no osorete inai to omowa remasu. Mada anata ni hirefushite inai dochira ka ore o sūhai suru. Kureimoa-san ga tadashī desu ka?" Sephiroth answers as I notice how deep and rich his voice sounds despite his arrogance.

"Sono tōri desu. Gozonji hitsuyō ga aru baai wa kimi to nan'notameni fukai keii o hoji shimasu." I catch myself sounding pretty arrogant on that last line.

"Kono yōna shinrai. Sore o doko kara nyūshu dekimasu ka? Anata ga yōjinbō to shite Barentain-san ga aru tame kore ha?" Sephiroth calls me on my arrogance.

"Hotondo ga narudarou kanōsei ga takai to katei wa masu ga totemo machigatte imasu. Barentain-san ni boku no yōjinbō ni naru mae ni boku wa nagaiai boku jishin o eta." I respond in defense.

I look at Vincent who betrays little to no emotion. I can tell that he can't tell what Sephiroth and I are saying. I see Vincent's hand caressing his gun. Definitely not a good sign.

"May we switch to speaking English? I feel that we are making Valentine uncomfortable." I say trying not to sound submissive to Sephiroth.

My PHS goes off before Sephiroth answers. It happens to be a text from Rufus but I ignore it.

"A simple request I shall oblige. You still have yet to truly answer my prior question." Sephiroth nods.

_He nodded! I must be doing well so far. Hopefully I don't sound like a suck up bitch to him…Only one way to find out._

"My confidence was imbued into me by my Sensei. She was a fierce yet gentle woman who looked after me as if I were her own." I smirk.

"That would explain why you use 'boku' instead of 'watashi'. Your Wutaian is paradoxical." Sephiroth states.

"Not quite. My Wutaian is contradictory at best. Your Wutaian however is quite the paradox. You abuse the reflexive 'ore', implying that you seem to have a right to your arrogance." I refute.

_Shit, I just entered dangerous territory. I just insulted Sephiroth indirectly and may not live to tell the tale. Dead people tell no tales. It's true! Then again…no I won't live. I have dug my grave already._

Sephiroth's feline like eyes narrow dangerously. Honestly, if I wasn't the person who insulted him I'd say his eyes are quite alluring. Then again, I find myself facing the paradox known as Sephiroth Crescent.

Vincent tenses and starts watching Sephiroth like the former Turk he is.

"You are truly Wutaian." Sephiroth's voice takes a dangerous tone.

My PHS goes off again. I can tell that it's Rufus getting impatient with me. _Can't he tell that I'm no position to answer him? Hello I'm trying not to get killed here! I don't care if you're my boss stupid ass Rufus! I value my life here!_

"Yes I am. However I didn't mean to sound insulting. I merely commented on your Wutaian." I laugh.

I see Sephiroth smirk as his eyes relax. Vincent's hand claps his gun. I raise an eyebrow apprehensively. Sephiroth's PHS goes off. He answers it reluctantly.

"Seph, Lazard's office now!" I hear Genesis yelling through the phone dramatically. "Seriously Seph!"

"Alright Gen I am on my way." Sephiroth resists the urge to growl.

Sephiroth hangs up on Genesis without a second thought.

"I assume duty calls. It seems I have no reason to keep you." I nod.

"I have enjoyed this little visit. We shall meet again." Sephiroth smirks.

"When?" I ask.

"This evening about 6:30, at my suite." Sephiroth answers.

"I'm afraid that I have an obligatory appointment at that time." I say softly.

_Damn it! You suck ass Rufus! Because of you, I'm losing my chance to be alone with Sephiroth. I don't care if Sephiroth is deadly…This is a do-or-die opportunity! You better not make me lose any respect I have in Sephiroth's eyes! You are so dead after dinner Rufus!_

Sephiroth nods and quickly leaves. Vincent lets go of his gun.

"Do not allow him back here again." Vincent growls.

_Shit…You have a point Vinnie. Please tell me you don't actually wish to kill him. Scratch that. It's because he looks a lot like Lucrecia. It doesn't help that Sephiroth happens to be her son. You may not say much Vinnie but I can tell you're hurting. I…I'm so sorry for tearing your heart open. It's hard to believe that I've only spent 3 days with you…yet I see that you are hurting. Everything is so complicated isn't it? It doesn't help that I'm fucking things up beyond recognition. I need help. Oh Benevolent Goddess… Amida Buddha, can you possibly set me in the right direction?_

I nod bitterly as my PHS goes off. I reluctantly answer this time, despite fact that it's Rufus.

"Moshi moshi."

"You still are attending dinner, right?"

"You've mandated my presence how can I not attend?"

"I see. Something happen?"

"Sephiroth happened you heartless asshole!"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you asking in a general sense?"

"Yes I am."

"Then things are so-so at best."

"You'll have to forgive Sephiroth. He remains guarded for reasons that are undisclosed at this point. Sephiroth usually dislikes anyone who happens to be close to me or my father."

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "F.Y.I. you're the last person I expected to hear that from. I've should've of know. Thank you. I'll see you later." _Click._

* * *

Genesis and Sephiroth internally cringed at the thought of dinner with the President and the Board of Directors. Not that Angeal blamed his friends, knowing things usually didn't go well when Director Lazard mandated their presence. In fact, Angeal actually wanted to play sick just to get out of this. For him, honor was a burden sometimes. This just happened to prove that statement true.

It was 6:45 p.m. and Rufus hadn't shown up with the so-called 'guest of honor' yet. Then again, dinner with the President never started on time. The First Class Trinity silently cursed their SOLIDER training. Well, until a minute later. The Trinity immediately noticed the 'guest of honor'.

Ashley could feel everyone's eyes on her (blaming the attention on the Wutaian *cough*_Chinese_*cough* black and red dress with detachable sleeves that Tseng happened to pick out). She scanned the room for any familiar faces. Sure enough, Ashley's eyes landed upon the Trinity.

Lazard found himself gawking at her and burning with jealousy for his younger half-brother. Rufus and Ashley quietly took their seats. Dinner started and whispers spread like wild fire. Each director formed their own opinion of Ashley. In turn, she formed her own opinion about each director. Dinner ended in a mutual peace for once. Well more along the lines of everyone wasn't actively trying to rip each other to shreds.

On the way home, Lazard stopped Rufus and pulled him aside. Lazard complimented Rufus and left without another word. Rufus couldn't help it but to think that everything was falling into place. Even if he might not have Ashley and Vincent in play for the long term.


	6. Chapter 6

If you asked Sephiroth if he would end up mentoring anyone two months ago (namely a half Wutaian tomboy that happened to be friends with the V.P.), he'd blatantly tell the person 'no'. Even if said person was Angeal. Angeal didn't blame Sephiroth for his answer. If anything, it just confirmed Sephiroth's sanity. Witch happened to be relieving for Angeal.

Angeal walked into Sephiroth's office. Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork. He was grateful that he didn't have that much to do.

"Seph, I heard you decided to mentor Ashley. Are you sure you wish to go through with it?" Angeal sighed.

Sephiroth knew that Angeal was worried. "'Geal, I am not one to turn my back on a decision once it has been made."

"Seph, you don't understand. Mentoring Ashley is a high stakes gamble. If she gets out of line even once, it's going to reflect horribly on you." Angeal warns. "If Ashley is harmed under your wing, you answer to Vincent. He won't hesitate to kill you Seph."

"I understand quite clearly. Ashley has personally told me about the stakes involved in this endeavor." Sephiroth says calmly.

Angeal sighed. He knew that Ashley was to start in SOLDIER today. The problem: how to tell Sephiroth that Hojo would be the one giving the Mako injections. Sephiroth saw the tension in Angeal's posture.

"'Geal, do you know who is giving Ashley her injections today?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hojo." Angeal answered bitterly.

Sephiroth nearly snapped a pen upon hearing the name. Angeal took this as his cue to leave. Sephiroth abandoned his paperwork in favor of a word with the President.

* * *

"Congratulations, SOLIDER Second Class Claymore." Rufus smiles.

"Thank you, sir." I say sweetly as I sit on his desk.

"On to business. Hojo is scheduled to give you your injections in a half hour." Rufus sighs.

"Excuse me? You're letting the resident madman operate on my body?" I pounce on Rufus.

"You can't have everything your way." Rufus gives me his signature smirk. "By the way, this is awkward."

Rufus happens to be right but I'm not caring. In fact I keep Rufus pinned to the floor. I contemplate smashing his face in. Rufus squirms underneath my weight. I feel Tseng peel me off Rufus. Rufus gets up and staggers for a moment. Tseng gives me a stern look. I shrug as Sephiroth storms in the office looking for President Shinra. Tseng's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Tseng, where is the President?" Sephiroth asks.

"He is out today, Sephiroth. Rufus has taken over his father's duties for the day." Tseng answers mechanically.

I could tell Sephiroth regarded Rufus with a severe contempt. Not that I blame him, Sephiroth has legitimate reasons. Hell, there's times I wish he wasn't my friend from a past life. This is one of those times.

Rufus shudders in fear of Sephiroth. Tseng tenses up knowing that things can get real ugly real fast. I step in front of Sephiroth, hoping to divert his attention away from Rufus. Sephiroth watches me carefully.

"Rūfasu wa taisho suru kōzan desu." I say calmly with a soft Wutaian tone.

Sephiroth doesn't bother to do anything except smirk. I raise an eyebrow at him, to which he just keeps smirking.

"Rufus, why is Hollander unable to give me my injections?" I ask carefully.

"Hollander is currently on vacation." Rufus answers.

_You evil son of a bitch Rufus! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't assassinate your ass tonight! You know what, after my injections I'm going to knock your ass into next week fucker! I don't care if it gets me into shit loads of trouble! At least I know you won't be to make a move yet! It's sweet that Tseng won't intervene if I go after you! You're only delaying the inevitable!_

I look at the clock on the wall. Apparently, only ten minutes had passed. Rufus smirks as if he has the upper hand on me. I roll my eyes at him. Sephiroth puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod and immediately follow him out the office. We quietly walk to the elevator. I dread our stop on level 67. The scientists barely acknowledge our presence at all. Except one: Hojo. Yes the insane fucktard who indirectly and directly affects Sephiroth's very existence.

_He's next on the hit list!_

"For once you're on time, boy." Hojo sneered in his nasal voice. "Good. You brought the _girl_."

_Hojo you fucktard…I shall make sure that there's nothing left of you when I'm through with you! You shall burn in the deepest circle of hell!_ _I must say that Hojo is honestly one of the ugliest fucktards I've ever seen. Seriously, how is this guy even Sephiroth's father? Damn I have my work cut out for as far as telling Sephiroth about his origins._

Anyways, Hojo directs us to a room with a few empty tanks. I get a feeling of severe and utter dread. So I do what when I'm nervous: find something to yank on. Sephiroth looks at me sternly almost as if he was trying to conceal the fact that he was in pain.

_Oh shit! I'm fucked (not in a good way)! I just yanked Sephiroth's hair! It doesn't help that Sephiroth takes care of his hair! He's so going to make the first day of training hell for this! I doubt the whole 'I'm nervous and I don't like Hojo' excuse will fly with him! Stuck between a rock and hard place aren't I?_

"Is there a reason you deliberately yanked on my hair, Claymore?" Sephiroth asks.

I let go of his hair reluctantly and sigh weakly. "Impulse…"

Hojo appeared not to give a fuck. Then again, he only gives damn when science is involved. If that. Hojo gives me a set of scrubs and tells me to go change. I do as commanded. I see Sephiroth practically burning Hojo with his eyes. He may not show emotions on the job but anyone could tell that he hated Hojo. Not that I blame the Silver Angel.

Hojo has me step in into a tank. The moment Hojo flips the switch; I knew I couldn't turn back on this decision to become SOLIDER. The tank quickly fills with the acidic Mako. Before I know it, the Mako has completely filled to the top. My eyes linger over the form that is Sephiroth; despite the burning sensation my body feels. I watch Hojo smile with a secret joy. I resist the urge to scream. It's all I can do.

Two hours later, the Mako drains out of the tank I'm in. I feel like I just had Genesis used Apocalypse, Sephiroth used Super Nova and Octaslash, and Angeal used Rush Assault on me. Bottom line, I feel shitty as I stumble out the tank. Thankfully, Sephiroth steadies me. He then hands me my uniform and I quickly go change. The next thing I do: use my enhanced kicking skills on Hojo's groin. Hearing Hojo scream makes happier than a kid in a candy store. Unfortunately, my ears ring with an intense burning sensation. I see Sephiroth unconsciously grab his groin. Hojo coughs up blood as I stumble toward Sephiroth like the slum drunkard. Sephiroth scoops me up in his arms and swiftly exits the labs. I blush the moment I realize Sephiroth happens to be carrying me bridal style. (It's probably the only way he can carry without putting me in more pain now that I think about it. Sigh, no romance here.) He takes me back to my place. Vincent reluctantly tolerates Sephiroth's presence for my sake. The last thing I know, Vincent happens to be tucking me into bed?

* * *

A blood curdling scream had the whole Shinra headquarters stop in place. Zack stared at his friend Kunsel. They happened to be in Angeal's office getting reprimanded for Zack's latest prank. Angeal immediately calls Sephiroth.

"Seph, what happened at the labs?" Angeal asked the moment Sephiroth picked up.

"Claymore decided to kick Hojo in his groin." Sephiroth blatantly replies. "I will deal with her when she recovers."

"May I ask how hard she decided to kick the professor?" Angeal asked cautiously.

"She made Hojo cough up blood. Unfortunately I can't make a full assessment of the damage she caused." Sephiroth answered and hung up.

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. Zack and Kunsel look at Angeal.

"Angeal…?" Zack asked not bothering to complete the sentence.

"Oh Goddess…" Kunsel mouthed.

"Boys, you owe me 200 suicides each. I need to go attend to something urgent." Angeal walks out of his office.

"No lecture today?" Zack thinks out loud.

Kunsel doesn't bother to reply, walking out of Angeal's office. Zack immediately follows Kunsel. They see Angeal rush to the elevator, knocking over an inattentive Genesis. Genesis swears at Angeal. Angeal steps in the elevator, furiously pushing the button labeled '69'.

Zack and Kunsel exchanged looks. They decided to make themselves scarce for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Click. Click. Click._

Those were the only sounds that she had heard or rather focused on for the past two months. For Bianca, everything was finally over. Shinra was paying for what they did to Ashley. Many of Ashley's Japanese friends pitched in to have Ashley be cremated and her ashes scattered atop Mount Fuji with full Buddhist rights. Heck, Bianca managed to finish that fic for Ashley and post it on .

"It's over now Sis. Shinra is paying for their shit. Japan gave you a funeral fit for an Empress. That fic of yours, it's posted and finished." Bianca reflected as she looked out the window of her permanent home. "Shinra has compensated me as well. I'm sure you saw me cry my ass off at your funeral in Japan. The apartment is going to your little bro. I hope you're happy wherever you are. If only I could be with you, takin' names, runnin' together, ass kickin'…"

_**My child, is it truly your wish to be reunited with your sister in law?**_

Bianca looked around, feeling quite paranoid. A woman manifested herself right in front of Bianca. Bianca almost screamed in terror.

_**Do not fear my child. I am here to fulfill your wish.**_

"Get the fuck out of my house bitch!" Bianca yelled at the woman in front of her.

_**Is that any way to speak to your mother, my child?**_

"Bitch please. You aren't my mother. Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the police!" Bianca backs up.

_**Such insolence! How dare you say that I am not your mother!**_

Bianca felt her body collapse. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't obey. She glared angrily at the woman in front of her.

_**Do you regret saying such a statement to me?**_

"You aren't my mother bitch!"

The woman snapped her fingers. Bianca felt her body burning. The woman looked sad in Bianca's eyes. Bianca felt a sudden connection with the woman in front of her. As if the woman was really was Bianca's mother.

"Mother, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I-I just want to see my sister at least one last time." Bianca cried.

The torture immediately stops as Bianca slowly returns to a standing position. She embraced the woman in front of her.

_**My child, my name is Jenova. I shall take away your pain. You shall see your sister again. **_

"Where is she?" Bianca sobbed.

_**On another planet called Gaia. It is where your sister has started anew. She has quickly adapted and taken up a dangerous mission.**_

"Why?" Bianca squeezed Jenova.

_**For a noble cause, to prevent an apocalypse of catastrophic proportions. Three men on Gaia threaten your sister's very existence.**_

"Who?" Bianca asked nervously.

_**Her idol: Sephiroth, Her arch nemesis: Rufus, Finally: a man known as Genesis Rhapsodos. It's quite disheartening to see that your sister in so much danger. Yet I can do nothing to intervene.**_

"Send me in your place, Mother. I'm the older of the two of us. I'll protect my sister this time. I'll do anything." Bianca declared.

_**Very well my child. Let us be on our way. Hold on tight.**_

Bianca held tightly as the room disappeared. She heard a faint cackle as she passed out from the landing.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream the moment I wake up.

I see Vincent, Sephiroth, and Angeal cringing. Apparently it's a curse to be enhanced sometimes. Angeal looks at me with concern while Sephiroth and Vincent keep a professional face.

"Ashley, is something wrong?" Angeal asks the moment he gets his hearing back.

"It's complicated." I answer knowing that my sisterly intuition has kicked in for some reason. "I can't say for certain."

Angeal nods as I silently thank him for not pushing the issue.

_Goodness, hopefully they might buy the whole 'Mako is making me trip out'. Seriously…damn. Why am I getting the feeling that my sister in law is on this planet? It's way too early for her to be showing up. No I'm just assuming that Bianca's here. There's no way that she could've 'followed me to the grave.' Minerva wouldn't have allowed her to be here. Unless… No she couldn't have… Is Jenova making move…dirty alien parasite bitch… Damn it! Please don't tell me…Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck my life! _

"Do you have a sibling?" Sephiroth asks bluntly.

_DICK MOVE, SEPHIROTH! YOU COULDN'T TAKE A CUE FROM ANGEAL THIS TIME! DAMN, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO PISS YOU OFF!_

"I have a sister in law. She's a native of Costa Del Sol." I answer.

_I had to tell him that one…why didn't I deny the sibling question? Oh yeah, cause I can't lie for shit at all…But I could of kept silent. Then again…never mind._

"I see. You have a feeling that she is in danger?" Sephiroth nods.

"What would you know about feelings?" I voice that thought out loud.

_Word vomit is so going to get me in a shit load of trouble…_

Sephiroth turns a cold gaze toward me. I see Vincent's hand caress his gun. Open mouth insert foot and chew. Not literally.

_Sephiroth, why must you be a hot paradox? Minerva, please tell me that he won't be a hot and dangerous paradox when I'm around… Screw it…_

"Forgive Seph, as your mentor he has a right to know." Angeal sighs.

I nod quietly as I look at Sephiroth, not knowing what to make of him. I watch Vincent reluctantly let go of the handle of his gun. I silently tell myself to breath slowly in and out. Angeal sighs and gives me the honor, dreams, pride lecture for what I did to Hojo.

_I still say the fucktard deserved it. Note to self: don't tell Angeal that one._

* * *

On Earth a blond, 25 year old pilot prepares for her flight. It's an urgent mission to deliver medical supplies. She double checks her backpack for her supplies. Satisfied with the fact everything's in place, she heads to the hanger where her bird waits.

It isn't long before the pilot is strapped in her bird. She checks her radios and starts her plane. She soon finds herself in the air.

About an hour and a half inflight, she noticed that she was flying straight into a massive storm cell. The pilot knew it was risky but the supplies had to be delivered.

'_Rachas, heed my call. You are needed on Gaia.'_ A voice beckoned the pilot.

A bright light flashed in her faced and the world she knew was gone in an instant.

Rachas found herself trying to land in a strange new world. A world that resembled the world of a video game. Yet it seemed familiar. However there was little time to observe the scenery. Rachas knew her cargo took priority. She immediately radioed in, thankful for an immediate response.

At the airport, Rachas was well received as the cargo was unloaded. She saw people in business suits.

'_Turks?'_ Rachas thought. _'Where am I? Did that voice really send me to…? Oh shit…'_

What really confirmed things for her was the presence of Hojo. The horrible hygiene, hunched/shuffle walk and the nasal voice that screamed evil. Hojo's presence alone could set anyone on edge. Rachas could easily feel the evil aura around Hojo.

'_Oh no! This must be Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core! Please say I'm not alone on this planet!'_ Rachas thought as the night numbly went on.

* * *

Tseng went over Ashley's stats in his head for the 100th time that night. He knew that Hojo performed unethical experiments; he just couldn't shake the feeling that Hojo performed one in Sephiroth's presence (How was the mystery). The surveillance video footage from the labs only served to confirm his suspicions.

Tseng reluctantly pulls out his PHS to call Sephiroth. Tseng takes a breath and calmly dials Sephiroth's number.

"Director Tseng, is there a particular reason you called me at this time?" Sephiroth immediately answered his PHS.

"General, your apprentice has had a few extra enhancements she shouldn't have." Tseng said flatly.

"I personally monitored Hojo during Claymore's injections. I can assure you she doesn't have any extra enhancements. All she has had is simply Mako injections equivalent to a SOLIDER 3rd Class." Sephiroth replied.

"I have video surveillance footage proving different. I suspect that Hojo injected her with JENOVA Cells and Mako injections equivalent to a SOLIDER 2nd Class." Tseng countered with his signature Turk poise.

"Then how do you suppose Hojo fooled me?" Sephiroth asked skeptically.

"That is being investigated. You need to proceed carefully while training her. The main thing to watch for is her temperament and mood changes." Tseng hung up.

'_Claymore is certainly different in her own right. First, a friendship with Rufus and now this…' _Tseng thought quietly as he finished the last of the paperwork and clocked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity's Savoir

Bianca woke up in a decent house around 2 in the morning.

'_Where am I?' _Bianca thought nervously.

_**You are in Sector 7 of Midgar. I have put you on the plate. Your sister-in-law resides in the Shinra Tower in Sector 0. You will see her soon enough. Rest for now.**_

'_Mother, it's scary here…I…I…don't think I could save her…'_ Bianca sighed.

_**Nonsense, my child. You will save your sister-in-law. I have faith in you. You have a bit of my power in you. I shall guide you on this perilous journey. Rest for now.**_

'_But Mother…will she listen to me?'_ Bianca wondered.

_**I am afraid that you must make her listen.**_

'_How will she listen to me though?'_ Bianca sighed once more.

_**You shall find a way to make her listen to you.**_

'_I see now Mother…'_ Bianca looked at the weapons in her hands.

Her weapons were a pair of large twin knives collectively called Siren's Release. In her right hand was Screaming, left held Song possessively. Bianca smiled a most sadistic smile as she went to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, not able to tell if it's a side effect or something else. I see Sephiroth and Vincent quietly sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Shall I assume that you are worrying about your sister-in-law?" Sephiroth immediately asks.

"No. It's probably a side effect of the Mako injections. I'll be fine." I breathe too lightly for my own good.

Sephiroth keeps a professional face but I can see the questioning look in his eyes. I attempt to steady my breathing. Vincent watches me carefully with Turk like constancy. I look at my PHS as it rings. I pick it up, noticing I had a text message.

'**Hermana, deshacerse su tarea y volver a casa. Seguramente muera si continúa. Madre está esperando por nosotros.**'

"¡Maldita sea! Esa hembra sucia ajena parásito! Uso mi hermana contra mía! Sucia puta!" I scowl in Spanish (well Costa del Sol) after reading the text.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Sephiroth asks coldly.

_Shit! Sephiroth can understand Spanish! Curse you Hojo! I thought he wouldn't understand…I am so totally S.O.L. F.M.L. Well, sorry to do this to you Bianca but you aren't supposed to be here. Damn, it's a double-edge sword move to use. Canon hasn't really even started yet… Still I can't risk my own sister in law being around, it's too much liability. Especially since I know she's working for Jenova._

"I'm not repeating myself." I snap at Sephiroth and immediately turn my attention to Vincent. "Vinnie, go wake up Tseng. We've got an elevated threat level terrorist on our hands."

Vincent takes my PHS and heads out the door. I feel Sephiroth's cold gaze questioning every possible statement I could make.

"How is your sister a threat to Shinra?" Sephiroth asks.

"My sister is Bianca Gonzales; an unorthodox assassin from the barrios of Costa del Sol. She works for woman called Jenova. Jenova has a grudge against Shinra although I don't why she does. Jenova herself only wants two people dead: you and Rufus. Bianca is the one assigned to carry out the executions; however Bianca has a personal grudge against me. Jenova is allowing Bianca to act in her stead. Therefore my own sister is a threat as much as I would like to turn a blind eye to it." I come up with a suitable explanation.

"Jenova?" Sephiroth whispers. "Could it possibly be…?"

"Forgive me for not being able to offer more information." I nod solemnly.

_Shit! I shouldn't have said that dirty alien parasite bitch's name aloud…! Then again, I've got Sephiroth to start indirectly question his past… Maybe there's some kind of benefit; damn the consequences though if it's too early. Now that I think about it, I've got an unofficial criminal record: attempted murder & homicide, arson, kidnapping (if forcing an ex-Turk back into service counts), and now lying (almost compulsively) to a commanding officer. Yet I am somehow going to save the world. Now that I think about it, this sounds like the story of __Mulan__. Oh gentle Goddess, benevolent Buddha please protect me as I try to survive this dangerous endeavor._

"You are certain your own sister is an assassin?" Sephiroth looks towards the door.

"There is absolutely no doubt." I say firmly.

_Damn, no turning back now. Oh well, first objective: getting rid of my sister-in-law. Why do I suddenly sound like a Turk with a mission?_

With no sign of Vincent returning, Sephiroth gives me a faint nod of respect and tells me to go back to bed. I reluctantly attempt to go back to bed. Too bad sleep won't come to me that easily. In fact the next the thing I end up doing is yanking Sephiroth's hair.

_Seriously, I hope yanking his hair doesn't become habit for me. If it does, Sephiroth I apologize in advance._

Sephiroth calmly looks towards me. "What you are doing is virtuous despite the pain you feel. The Turks will take care of this."

_Doomo arigatou gozaimashita, Sefirosu-sensei._

* * *

Rachas peeked into the hall of the Turk barracks and watched as Turks flew down the halls with grace and speed. She didn't know if it was AVALANCHE striking or something else that had them in frenzy.

"What's going on here?" She whispered to herself as she checked the time on her iPad. "At 2:15 in morning?"

Rachas peeked into the hallway once more as she caught a glimpse of a certain ex-Turk in uniform.

'_No way, Vincent Valentine?'_ Rachas gasps inwardly. _'But this has to be Crisis Core! Wait, that voice said I was needed here… So someone must need me here. The question is who needs me and how?'_

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. She answers and simply stares at the Turk standing before her.

"Ms. Kaze, we are in need of your services. We have to depart quickly." Vincent states.

"Let me get my things." Rachas says politely.

'_Someone else is definitely here, that's the only explanation for Vincent being out of his coffin right now.'_ Rachas gathers her things and follows Vincent towards the elevators.

"_Forgive me Rachas…I don't know who I can trust in this world…" _An unfamiliar voice cries in her head.

Rachas shakes her head as the elevator ascends to the 69th floor. A swarm of voices temporarily flood her senses as the elevator doors open and Vincent exits. Rachas stumbles after Vincent as he leads her to a 1st Class suite.

"Vincent, what is our next move?" A familiar sane sounding sivernette asks.

'_Sephiroth! A sane Sephiroth! It's definitely Crisis Core! That means…'_ Rachas looks around the room.

Her eyes land upon an unfamiliar 2nd Class SOLIDER.

"Director Tseng is not taking any chances. You and Ashley are going to fly to Banora under the guise of training. Ms. Hewley will be hosting you indefinitely." Vincent answers.

Rachas feels Sephiroth's cold gaze sweep over her.

'_Damn…forgot that he still has a cold exterior…Wait Banora!' _Rachas felt stunned.

"Am I to assume that the young lady is our pilot?" Sephiroth asks professionally.

Rachas found herself nearly staring at the 2nd Class. She took note of the woman's appearance: 5'7", gentle, commanding face, 'coke bottle figure', straight hair, Mako infused eyes. To Rachas, it almost seemed as if this girl could pull off being Sephiroth's twin.

"This is Rachas Kaze. She has her own plane and will be staying with you two for safety purposes." Vincent answered Sephiroth. "We must move quickly; 15 minutes until departure."

Rachas snapped to attention at the mention of her name. The 2nd Class watches Vincent leave swiftly and quietly.

Sephiroth turns to address the 2nd Class. "Kureimoa, isoi de. Jikan wa honshitsudearu. Kaze-san wa gaman shite kudasai. Watashitachi no seizai wa jinsokunade nakereba naranai."

"Hai, sensei." Claymore nodded and quickly departed.

Rachas follows Claymore to her room. Claymore immediately addresses her.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from Banora. It's been quite a while since I've been home." Rachas shudders inwardly. _'This girl must be from Earth…that means she definitely has been on Gaia for a while now…'_

Rachas felt Claymore's skepticism.

"That's the story you've been giving, isn't it?" Claymore said loftily. "Call me Ashley. Sephiroth just calls me by my last name simply because I'm half Wutaian in this world."

Rachas suddenly felt at ease as she helped Ashley pack. She couldn't help but to notice Ashley's weapons: a completely silver katana and a set of red battle fans. Still Rachas quietly reminded her herself that there wasn't much time to talk. The voices in her head took the time to flood her senses again. She simply blocked it out and followed Ashley to the next destination.

The next destination happened to be a private parking garage that held motorcycles. Sephiroth appeared to be calm as possible as Rufus happened to show up with Reno and Rude flanking him. Ashley calmly walked over to a motorcycle and signals Rachas over indicating that they would be riding together. Rufus walked over to Ashley handing her what appeared to be an iPod with a pair of Skullcandy headphones attached. Ashley simply smirked at him and flipped him off as he walked off quickly. Sephiroth sighed disapprovingly. Rachas felt the air became tense the moment Ashley revved up her bike. Before Rachas knew it, she was standing beside her plane once more.

Once Rachas was in the air with Sephiroth and Ashley, she put her bird on auto pilot. She immediately went to talk to Ashley.

"So Ashley, you're from Earth too right?" Rachas asked.

"Yep. Don't worry; I won't turn you in to the Turks or anything. You want to know how I got here, I assume." Ashley stated. "Long story short Rufus shot me at point blank range, Minerva gave me a second chance and a task, now I'm just doing as the divine has asked."

"Tell me something. Was it you who got Vincent out of the coffin?" Rachas asked carefully hoping Sephiroth wouldn't eavesdrop.

"Yes, it was me. Vincent is the only other person on Gaia who knows what's really going on." Ashley smirked. "Minerva will be looking out for us."

Rachas nodded, seeing Sephiroth actually relaxing on her plane. Banora soon came into view; she expertly landed and calmly smiled. Rachas allowed Sephiroth to lead the way to Ms. Hewley's house. Once there, sleeping arrangement were quickly decided and was off to bed.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he removed his armor and leather. As much as he wanted sleep, it wasn't coming to him. He immediately tried counting sheep but quickly decided it was a fool's task. Sephiroth sighed once more; knowing all too well what was keeping him awake. What was keeping him awake was the simple fact that he was being kept away from the battlefield for the first time. He knew why; the problem was he didn't like the situation. It didn't help much knowing that he was forced to leave.

Sephiroth looked around the room, finding Ashley cautiously poking her head in. Sephiroth beckoned her towards him. Ashley at the foot of the bed Wutaian style with her head bowed and hands folded neatly in her lap. Sephiroth gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashley looked at him with hollow eyes. Sephiroth felt a piercing agony in his soul. He instinctively pulled her to his chest. (He knew he'd end up questioning his actions later.) Ashley immediately started crying. Sephiroth simply let her cry. Ashley cried for about 30 minutes and promptly fell asleep on him.

For once Sephiroth didn't seem to care about his reputation. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the person in his arms. Sephiroth let a small yawn escape while pulling the blanket over them as sleep finally came to him.

* * *

Genesis quietly ran through Sector 7 (at 5:30 a.m.) as per his daily routine. He felt the wind through his auburn locks as the sun rose. It was moments like this that Genesis felt like a hero. He couldn't help it but to like the feeling. After all, the Goddess favors her champion doesn't she? At least Genesis thought so.

Genesis continued running at a comfortable pace. He kept running even though he knew the area was filled with Costa del Sol immigrants. In fact Genesis enjoyed this part of his morning run. He enjoyed hearing the ladies call him 'Mi héroe!' or 'Mi Campeón!' even hearing his name in Spanish. The Goddess surely rewards her champion.

Genesis noticed that it was quiet today. His SOLIDER instinct told him to leave the area. Genesis immediately smelled blood. He carefully slinked his way to the source.

"Leave me alone you evil witch!" A feminine voice desperately cried out in English.

'_No!'_ Genesis tensed up.

Genesis saw a most disgraceful scene unfolding before his eyes. A pale colored princess was being attacked by a witch. Genesis looked at the witch's eyes and immediately intervened. The witch simply smiled as she attempted to get out of his grip. Genesis didn't dare to let go of the witch.

"So we meet, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. Can you tell me where my dear sister-in-law is?" The witch smiles innocently.

Genesis didn't feel forgiving. After all, he knew just who she was. Genesis immediately placed her under arrest and read off her rights. He watched as a couple of infantrymen rushed the girl to the hospital. He knew the Turks would collect a statement when she recovered. Genesis saw Cissnei and immediately handed the witch over. Cissnei blindfolded the witch and took straight to the Shinra Detention Center. Genesis whipped out his PHS to call Sephiroth. It rang once, Sephiroth immediately answered.

"Seph, I found Claymore's sister-in-law. Gonzalez is being taken to Shinra Detention Center." Genesis stated bitterly.

"Stay guarded; Gonzalez is an unorthodox assassin." Sephiroth advised.

Genesis heard the PHS being snatched from Sephiroth's hand.

"Commander Rhapsodos, its Claymore. My sister-in-law has a habit of dragging people into unnecessary bullshit." Ashley stated firmly.

"Elaborate." Genesis ordered with a bitter tone.

"My sister plays dirty and indirect. Based on your bitter tone, she struck someone you considered quite innocent by many standards right in front of your eyes. I'm assuming that this 'princess' was the intended scapegoat knowing that she wouldn't have access to Commander Hewley. Tell me, did she ask for me?" Ashley sighed.

"She did and tried looking innocent." Genesis growled.

Genesis heard a string of Wutaian curses. He never thought Wutaian people were capable of cursing until now.

"Damn it all to hell." Ashley cursed in English. "That sister of mine is already showing her true colors. Don't take chances with her. In fact, only Director Tseng should be allowed to interrogate her."

"You seem to have no hesitation about your sister." Genesis commented.

"I can't afford hesitation around my own sister. I hesitate, I die. It doesn't get any simpler than that." Ashley gave a heartfelt sigh.

"I see. Now hand the PHS back to Seph." Genesis nodded.

Genesis quickly finished the conversation and hung up.

* * *

I see Sephiroth give me a stern gaze. I give a small bow and quickly leave the room. I go back to room me and Rachas were sharing. Rachas looks at me concerned.

"You okay?" Rachas asks.

"I wish I was." I answer as I prepare for the day. "We should talk more in private."

Rachas and I see Mrs. Hewley preparing breakfast. With a shrug, we go and help her. I quietly set the table as Sephiroth politely apologizes to Mrs. Hewley for the early morning wake up call. Mrs. Hewley just smiles and jokingly tells him that his SOLIDER ways will be the death of him.

I drop my cup of tea in utter shock. _If only Mrs. Hewley knew just how true that little joke would come to be._

Rachas carefully cleaned up the shattered cup and spilt tea. Sephiroth gave me a questioning gaze.

"Forgive me; death is a sensitive subject among the Wutaian people. We dare not joke about it; unless one would wish to incite the wrath of Leviathan." I say trying to keep a steady tone. _At least I'm not lying my ass off… _

Mrs. Hewley stands up and hugs me. She pats my back as I hesitantly hug her back. The morning continues on in pure silence. It's not until the early afternoon that the silence dispels itself.

Sephiroth finds me underneath the tree by Genesis's house. (Not that it actually took much effort on his part.) I simply look at him blankly. I see Sephiroth sit down next to me.

_Okay…this can go one of two ways. Hopefully this goes well… Merciful Buddha, please give a sign…_

"You've been away since breakfast." Sephiroth states.

_No shit Sherlock._ "Does my absence disturb you?" I sigh.

"I find it concerning." Sephiroth answers.

_It's not like I'm attempting to go AWOL or MIA…_ "I simply needed my space." I look at the clouds.

"Today has not been a good so far for you I see." Sephiroth comments.

_Really? I hadn't noticed. Please tell me that you know that there's several snarky and sarcastic remarks I could reply with right now. _"Care to enlighten me further?" I reply with sarcasm seeping into my voice.

"Save your sarcasm. I would appreciate it if you would at least attempt to look at me when you speak." Sephiroth keeps an even tone.

_Fine but don't expect much._ "May I ask why you decided to mentor me at all?" I ask while failing to look at him. "What's in it for you?"

"In all honesty, all I gain is a friend and another perspective of the world. I simply mentor you so I don't lose you." Sephiroth admits with a smirk on his face.

_You've got my attention Sephiroth. You are a lonely man aren't you? Gaia, I really do have my work cut out for me…_ "You've been paying attention to me since the day we met at Gold Saucer, ne?" I giggle.

"Yes that is true. Now tell me, how do you think the drama with your sister will end?" Sephiroth says bluntly.

_Dick… that question had to come up…_ "It'll end in bloodshed and death. I'll end up with a curse on me until the day I die." I answer blatantly.

"How do you know that?" Sephiroth asks.

"Read between the lines." I sigh once more.

"You need rest." Sephiroth pats my head.

I feel my face turning several shades of red. Mainly due to the fact that I just noticed that he's stripped to the waist. It just doesn't help that he happens to be my favorite bishounen from the Final Fantasy series. _Amano-sensei, your artwork is legendary…_

"Looks like someone's crushing big time." I hear Rachas snickering.

"Shut up!" I pout as I see Mrs. Hewley bringing a picnic basket with two other adults.

Rachas keeps snickering as I help her set up a blanket. In return I give her a foul stare. Mrs. Hewley sets down the basket and introduces me to Mr. & Mrs. Rhapsodos. Before I know it, time flies once more and I find myself laughing for no particular reason. The evening brings a rather uneventful night for now.

* * *

Rufus smirks as he looks over the streets of Junon in the safety of his suite.

"It seems I should trust you more often, Ashley." He says to no one in particular. "You're proving yourself to be a queen in this game of ours."

Rufus notices Cissnei reading a complex novel. Cissnei quietly acknowledges her boss.

"Cissnei, how do you think Ashley will fair in SOLIDER?" Rufus asks.

Cissnei puts down her novel to give her analysis. "The odds are against her. Her physical capabilities are a bit lacking despite her background of martial arts and military legacy. However her mental capabilities are that of a SOLIDER First. It's truly up to Ashley if she makes it or not, sir."

"I see." Rufus nods.

* * *

Tseng and Vincent found themselves working together to interrogate Bianca Gonzales. So far any attempts to get her to talk have failed. Vincent contemplated the dwindling options. Tseng's Wutaian intuition kept nagging at him; telling him that Bianca actually wanted to be here. To be honest they had tried everything to get her to crack. Vincent could hear his demons telling him that another divine force was at work.

Tseng kept his composure as Bianca desperately played at anything to get him to crack. Vincent kept his gaze constant and stoic. Bianca knew she wasn't getting anywhere with two powerful people interrogating her.

'_Damn you sis! This reeks of your Asian abilities! Always staying ahead of your opponents…normally I'd take back seat and wait for the signal…too bad we're fighting each other…'_ Bianca thought smugly as she sat in the chair.

Tseng's intuition kept nagging at him as Elena reported that the archives had no records of the suspect in question. Vincent quietly acknowledged Elena as she left. Tseng silently prayed to Leviathan for a break. Vincent noticed Bianca smirking and snickering.

"You won't get a thing from me; admit it." Bianca laughed.

Vincent and Tseng stoically pointed their guns at her.

"Geez, can't have a moment here?" Bianca continued laughing.

Elena came in the room again with a statement from the injured woman in the hospital. Tseng gracefully scan over the report and simply nodded to Elena. Vincent felt his inner frustration building but didn't let it show. Tseng reluctantly calls off the interrogation. He knows that she's won this round but in the end Turks always win. No matter what the costs.

* * *

Rachas and Ashley find themselves gazing at the stars after having long talk. They see a golden blonde haired woman approach them. Neither the pilot nor the SOLIDER felt threatened by the lady's presence. If anything the SOLIDER welcome the woman's presence.

"Minerva-sama." Ashley sprang to attention.

"You're the voice who brought me here?" Rachas asked skeptically.

"Indeed Rachas. I see you have made it here safely." Minerva nods. "Dark and turbulent times approach."

"You mean that the fight between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth will still happen?" Ashley asks the Goddess nervously.

"I simply can't allow you or Rachas to completely alter the flow of events. It is akin to messing with time itself if you completely alter the events to come. The consequences are fatal." Minerva says firmly.

"So you're telling us that certain events are supposed to happen regardless of our actions?" Rachas asks shocked.

"I am afraid so. However, there are certain events are in need of a rewrite. I believe you know which ones." Minerva says comfortingly.

"Minerva-sama, my sister-in-law…she's here when she isn't supposed to be…then there's Rufus…he clearly remembers his past life on Earth. How will that all come into play?" Ashley hesitantly asks.

"Your sister in law is simply a catalyst for the events to come. Rufus is an independent factor. I trust you know what to do here." Minerva says wisely.

"Ashley, how did your sister in law get here?" Rachas asked the SOLIDER directly.

"Through an alien parasite named Jenova." Ashley answers the pilot.

"Time is of the essence ladies." Minerva gives the girls gifts. "Use these well."

Minerva disappears into the wind as Mrs. Hewley yells for the girls to come inside. Rachas looks at the book she received. She felt a power flow into her. Rachas smiled happily as she extended her hand to Ashley.

"It's going to be great working with you." Ashley smirked.

For a moment, Ashley seemed to resemble Sephiroth. Rachas quickly put that thought out of her head and replied. "Raising hell for Shinra is definitely on the 'to do' list."

Rachas and Ashley throw back their heads in joy and laugher as they walk into Mrs. Hewley's house. Mrs. Hewley smiles as she closes the door for the night.

* * *

Bianca sat in her cell knowing that she got a major victory in the plan she went by.

'_Thank you Mother. Your plan is going well. The Turks have nothing but an empty accusation from my dear sister-in-law.'_

'**Well done my child. Are you ready for the next step?'**

'_Yes Mother. I am always ready.'_ Bianca smirked as she saw the changing of the guards.

'**These guards aren't actual Shinra guards. They are Wutaian spies looking for a way to overthrow Shinra. Tell them your tale and they shall assist you.'**

'_Without question, Mother?'_ Bianca keeps her head down.

"You. Who are you?" One of the guards asked suspiciously.

"My name is Bianca Gonzales." Bianca answered.

"What do you think of Shinra?" The other guard asks in a whisper.

Bianca confidently gave her story. Soon enough, she saw the 'guards' unlocking the door to her cell. She happily springs out her cell. Bianca feels her weapons materialize in her hands. Within seconds the alarms ring. Shinra guards immediately open fire upon Bianca. She easily dodges the bullets and stabs the guards in the way. The pair of Wutai spies wordlessly guides Bianca through the maze known as the Shinra Detention Center. They quickly got out and ran towards the Wutai hideout. At the hide out; she may not have understood what they were saying but she knew that they would assist her without question. Bianca laughed as she curled up with Siren's Release underneath her pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Trinity's Savior

For the past week and a half, Vincent's demons had been laughing at him. Chaos had been the one who laughed the most. Vincent sighs as he looks out the window of his shared apartment.

**Host, did I ever tell you how grateful I am?**

'_No. Demons are never grateful for anything.'_ Vincent continues looking out the window.

**How cruel of you Vinnie. I'm hurt. I'm **_**really**__**grateful**_** to be a part of you, you know.**

'_Refrain from calling me that Chaos. I know for a fact that you are never grateful unless my predicament is entertaining to you.'_

**Oh **_**Vinnie**_**, we both know you don't mind being addressed in such a childish manner. Besides, Claymore is proving to be beneficial to us. She's also great entertainment.**

'_It seems my predicament is entertaining to you. If you have nothing of value to tell me I demand silence from you and the others.'_

**You're being a douchebag Vincent. Claymore's thoughts of you are correct: you're being emo too. Anyways I thought you should know that you should keep an eye on that new pilot. She reeks of other worldliness. **

'_Is that all you wish to tell me?'_ Vincent quietly starts polishing his gun.

Chaos remained silent as the other demons gave their snarky input. Vincent decided to ignore them as he let his soul breathe. He let the soothing motion of polishing his gun ease his mind. Vincent, for the first time in goodness knows how long, felt at ease. He just hoped that everything would be alright as Tseng had promised.

* * *

Tseng found himself stressed to the max. Not only had Bianca escaped from maximum security (with assistance from Wutaian spies), she blatantly declared war on Shinra and her own sister-in-law. Tseng knew that all threats to Shinra must be eliminated and sibling rivalry could be pretty ugly. To top things off, Bianca was proving herself to be a force to be reckoned with. He was forced to reconsider just who 'Jenova' might be.

Reno came in the office to check on his superior. (He was the only one brave enough to do so. Either that or he's an idiot half of the time.)

"Yo, boss man, you don't look too good." Reno casually commented.

"Get out of my office Reno." Tseng said mechanically.

"Yo man, just tryin' to tell ya to take a chill pill." Reno sighed as he walked out the office without any other argument.

Tseng took out his hand gun that had been in his desk. He noticed all the dirt and grime that had collected on it. Tseng set to cleaning it in an OCD manner. As he cleaned his hand gun, he felt a release deep within his being. As Tseng finished his task, he decided to make a phone call.

* * *

'_Weaponry: A concept that resonates with almost all of humanity. One that has manifested itself in many forms: Swords, guns, lances & spears, shanks & knives, so many weapons in the multiverse(s). Weaponry has become symbolic to an extent. On one hand, weaponry is usually considered a great negativity. A gun is what gave me a one way ticket to Gaia after all. I still wish to kick Rufus's ass for shooting me. On the other hand, weaponry is a positive symbolization of heroes. For example: Sephiroth's Masamune. His sword is a symbol of the disciplined and peaceful mind, and a reflection of his soul. Then again, any weapon can be a reflection of the soul. That's what Sephiroth told me at least. Predictably, I believe him. He's a sword master after all, so I don't have reason to doubt him.'_ I muse in my head as I lay underneath the apple tree.

I soon see Sephiroth approach me. I acknowledge his presence as sits down next to me. Sephiroth pats my head but doesn't say anything. He's been doing this for the past week and a half anyway. Not that I mind, if anything I consider it him making a positive effort of some sort. Not going to complain about it.

"Tell me something, why hand Akai Bitoku _(my battle fans)_ to Ms. Kaze?" Sephiroth asks blatantly.

"I'm not allowing a comrade to fight defenseless. I trust her to return them when she gets her own weapon to fight with." I answer calmly.

I impulsively tug on Sephiroth's hair. (I really can't help it… His hair is better than mine… It's not fair!) Sephiroth doesn't bother to react. I already know that he's gotten used to it. I sit up and look out to the distance while Sephiroth quickly finds my line of sight.

"You've been thinking a lot." Sephiroth states.

"Yeah. I can't help it; especially when a wise and experienced person tells me something significant." I agree.

I see a smirk play at Sephiroth's lips. "Shall I assume that is lip service coming from you?"

"DON'T make an ASS out of U and ME." I attempt to tackle Sephiroth.

My attempt to tackle him goes down in flames. Sephiroth effortlessly pins me down with a double arm bar. I simply smirk as I feel my judo skills kick in. _I'm so glad I took judo back on Earth. _Sephiroth finds that I actually manage to reverse the pin onto him.

"You certainly show potential but don't let that go to your head." Sephiroth regains control quickly.

_Damn it! Almost forgot that he has a whole load of experience & shit over me…_

"Hey SOLIDERs!" Rachas calls me and Sephiroth. "Dinner time!"

Sephiroth reluctantly lets me go to at least wash up for dinner. I watch Sephiroth saunter his way to Mrs. Hewley's house. I quietly follow as Rachas teases me about being a member of the Silver Elite Fan Club. Not that I minded but sometimes I wondered if I was. Who's to say though?

I see Mrs. Hewley smiling gracefully and happily. Rachas predictably has her nose buried in that book from the Goddess. Not that I could blame her but I had to admit I'm curious about the book myself.

"No reading at the table Rachas." Mrs. Hewley kindly tells Rachas.

"Yes ma'am." Rachas puts the book down.

Mrs. Hewley looks at Sephiroth with a mother's concern. I really couldn't blame her here. Sephiroth has been putting me through a hell of a training regimen. Mainly working on swordplay, foot work and effective striking. It's been tough but the enhancements do help to an extent. Still, it's like Sephiroth is still expecting more out of me. Then again if he didn't think it worth training me, he wouldn't be doing so. Which leaves me no right to complain.

Sephiroth quietly acknowledges Mrs. Hewley's concern. Dinner goes by peacefully. Sure enough, Rachas is absorbed in her book as I head outside to go train with Sephiroth. I find him on the outskirts of town as usual.

"Hajimemashou ka, Sensei?" I smile.

"Ikuzo." Sephiroth replies.

We immediately draw our swords. It still amazes me how Masamune fits so perfectly in Sephiroth's hand. Too bad I can't say that Gin Jundo (Silver Purity in English) fits the same way in my hand. Sephiroth immediately strikes as I attempt to block and gain some ground on Sephiroth. My attempt to block is pathetically disarmed as he taunts me. I ignore the taunt and go on the offensive. I bob and weave my way around Masamune but to no avail, knowing that Sephiroth can and will effectively wield Masamune at close range. Sephiroth forces me to go back on the defensive. I recognize the drill he's putting me through as he goes for an overhead strike. I wisely roll out of the way; only to fall for an obvious trap. I risk a small breath as Sephiroth applies more pressure. I parry and start forcing Sephiroth to get off me. It's back to square one as I see a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Mōichido." Sephiroth calls. "Oboete oite, tamerai wa tatakaidenai shi o imi suru."

I nod and quietly prep myself for the drill. Sephiroth has me repeat the drill until I make no mistakes. I manage to fly through the drills he has lined up. Then comes the moment of truth: a spar with Sephiroth. _(He's still taking it relatively easy on me and I still have a hard time against him.)_ At least that was to be expected.

The spar results in me obviously and pathetically getting my ass kicked six ways to Sunday. I see disappointment in Sephiroth's eyes. I even feel the disappointment radiating off of him. I look at Gin Jundo feeling unworthy of wielding such a sword. Sephiroth watches me intently before he even bothers to speak to me.

"I'm disappointed, Claymore, so very disappointed." Sephiroth says sternly. "Your sword reflects your doubt."

_No… I don't believe it! I have no doubts that you're just being an asshole… Do you not have feelings? I'm being expected to kill my own sister-in-law… I just can't block away my emotions and kill someone. I've never actually killed anyone before. Attempting to murder Rufus is one thing but seriously…killing Bianca… but if I let her live Jenova's going to get her way…I can't let that happen… There's got to be another way… Sephiroth does have a point though. I must be so naïve right now. This past week and a half…_

Sephiroth continues watching me as everything I've been doing for the past week and half finally sinks in. As much as I wanted to believe I was making progress, reality sucks ass. With a deep breath I strengthen my resolve and point Gin Jundo at Sephiroth.

"Jigoku o damare!" I take my stance.

"Kureyou." Sephiroth smirks.

I feel Gin Jundo clash with Masamune. I start feeling everything within the fight. Every step, turn, sweep, parry, thrust, strike. I didn't bother to hold back, letting power and grace flow through me. I feel Sephiroth taking it up a notch. Finally, he's starting to take me a little more seriously.

With one final clash, we hear Rachas mouthing the words 'Holy Bahamut'. Sephiroth nods to me as I sheath Gin Jundo and proceed to head back to Mrs. Hewley's house. I see Rachas holding Sephiroth's PHS. Sephiroth dismisses Masamune and approaches Rachas for his phone. Rachas casually tosses Sephiroth's phone to him. She approaches me with an awestruck look on her face. I sigh with only two things on my mind: that fact that Sephiroth still actually intends to train me despite my hesitance and Rachas's book.

* * *

Bianca felt worn after training with Siren's Release. Yet she felt a happiness that she never felt before. A happiness that she had only seen in Ashley after her swordplay practice.

Bianca looked up at the stars when her interpreter and instructor both came into view. She politely bowed as she had been taught to do. Her instructor smiled and patted her head. Bianca looked at Siren's Release with a new found joy and reverence. Her instructor spoke with a gentle tone.

"Sensei says that you are very different from the other students he has had. He feels that you will become a master of the knives in your own right. He is glad to have trained you personally. He hopes that those knives will help you find peace with your sister-in-law." Her interpreter says softly.

Bianca nodded and bowed once more as she left. Her interpreter swiftly followed behind. In her, head she laughed about the past week and a half. Bianca quietly dismissed her interpreter in favor of privacy. Bianca looked up at the ceiling as she laid down on the bed.

**Bianca, you have done well my child.**

'_Mother, may I know when I'll see my sister again?'_ Bianca sighed.

**In October, that will be your opportunity to strike. Keep training, for your sister will not go down without a fight. **

'_Yes Mother.'_ Bianca smiled.

**We shall speak again soon. Rest now, you will be leaving Midgar early tomorrow morning.**

Bianca looked at her knives once before tucking them underneath her pillow.

'_This planet… So many opportunities… damn sis… I'm glad I went after you. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to go back to Earth… Still we don't belong here… Surely you know this, right sis? We belong back on Earth…basking in the glory we earned. You and I were supposed to go to… No sis, you and I are going back home one way or another!'_Bianca clenched her fist and went to sleep.

* * *

Rufus watched Cissnei as she quietly cleaned her Shuriken- 'Rekka' as she called it. Rufus never understood why warriors feel that their weapons were a part of them. He knew that Ashley would just tell some kind of cryptic bullshit that would happen true if he asked her. Still that answer just didn't right with Rufus. He wanted a straight answer.

Cissnei felt her boss watching her intently. Rufus tried acting aloof but to no avail.

"Sir, is there something on your mind?" Cissnei asked politely.

"What is it with people and their weapons?" Rufus asked blatantly. "How is a weapon able to be a part of someone?"

"Go train with one and you'll figure it out." Cissnei answered as she put Rekka in its special case.

Rufus shook his head in annoyance. "You know Cissnei, Ashley once told me the same thing."

"She's right." Cissnei commented. "There are some things we can't understand unless we can experience it for ourselves."

Rufus sighed. He had the feeling that his past life had just caught up to him. Cissnei's words had sliced at him more than Ashley's sword ever could. Rufus simply chuckled to himself.

'_Your words came back on me, Ashley. If only I could have that sword of yours maybe I might understand.' _Rufus smirked.

'_Anata wa baka desu, Ru-kun._' Rufus heard Ashley's voice in his head.

'_It's funny that I hear you saying that right now.'_

'_Anata wa kenri wakaranai?_'

'_Why are you even speaking to me in Wutaian? It's not like I'd understand you completely.'_

'_Dadakko yamete, damasu! Watashi ga kibō toki, watashi wa eigo o hanasu deshou._'

'_Alright… you words are sharper than your blade you know. Would you care to enlighten me?'_

'_Anata wa sudeni nani o subeki o shitte imasu. Dōshite kōdō shinai no desu ka?_'

'_I am acting: I'm trying to find answer.'_

'_Detarame. Anata dake okubyō sa rete imasu. Soko wa nani ka kowagatte sa re deshou ka?_'

'_You have a lot of nerve calling me a coward directly in Wutaian. You think that I would be scared of a weapon that can't touch me, if that's you imply by the question.'_

'_Ā... Sono chōdo sore desu. Anata wa wasurete inai Gōrudo Sōsā no jikende wa arimasu ka? Sefirosu no Masamune wa anata no kubi o yubisashita oboete imasu ka?_'

'_It's not like Sephiroth could have 'cut' me down if he really chose to. Masamune is nothing but a fancy cutting tool. Sephiroth wouldn't have bitten the hand that feeds him.'_

'_Masamune wa Sefirosu o kakuchō shita mono desu. Anata wa densetsu no katana o bujoku koto o aete? Watashitachi ha Middogaru ni modoru tokida ne, watashi wa o shiri o keru yo!_'

Ashley's voice promptly disappeared from Rufus's head. Rufus felt relieved and scared at the same time. He quickly shrugged off his fear in favor of a good night's rest.

* * *

Hojo greedily analyzed the latest data concerning Project S despite the injuries he had received. He quickly found himself disliking- no hating the data in front of him.

"This can't be. My perfect specimen actually showing emotion to this insignificant failure of a girl? No…the girl is nothing." Hojo said to himself. "She shall not interfere with Project S's development. I shall see to that."

"Professor Hojo, sir." A nervous lab assistant called out.

"Make it quick." Hojo snapped.

"Your requested data for Project A." The assistant handed him the file.

Hojo sneered as the assistant quickly ran back to his post. Hojo looked at the data for Project A. The data instantly changed his mind.

"So the girl proves herself significant after all. She has responded well to the initial injections and J-cells. It seems that Project S draws out her potential. Perhaps Project A shall bring more out of Project S, at the cost of his development." Hojo snickered. "Like a double edged sword. Time to accelerate Project A."

Hojo slipped into a mad laughing fit until he coughed up blood from an old internal injury. He collapsed with an evil smile knowing that he was in control.

* * *

Sephiroth woke Ashley and Rachas up at two in the morning. Tseng had ordered their return which happened to be a relief for Sephiroth. Rachas and Ashley quietly followed orders as Sephiroth respectfully left a note for Mrs. Hewley. He wouldn't dare risk a lecture from Angeal.

Rachas flew them to Midgar, landing swiftly and quickly. Sephiroth found himself greeted by Angeal and Genesis the moment he stepped off Rachas's plane. He saw Ashley and Rachas smiling and giggling slightly. Well slightly was an understatement but Sephiroth decided to let it go in favor of a slice of Angeal's homemade apple pie that was waiting for him. Sephiroth watched as Ashley and Rachas headed off to Ashley's suite.

At Angeal's suite, Genesis immediately started bugging Sephiroth about his time in Banora. Sephiroth didn't blame Genesis, still the auburn haired Commander was annoying from time to time. Angeal shook his and gave a soft chuckle.

Sephiroth soon devoured the slice of pie that made it worth coming back to Shinra. Angeal gave Sephiroth an inquisitive look.

"What is it, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

"How goes Claymore's training, if I may ask." Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"For the most part, relatively well. Claymore is actually hesitant despite her heritage of militant and martial arts training. She stated that she doesn't like using her power too often." Sephiroth answered. "The hesitance she has is potentially crippling to her SOLIDER career." Sephiroth obliged the answer.

"Seph, it's only been a week and a half since you started training her. Don't place impossible expectation on her. Despite her background, she was probably raised to suppress her power instead of flaunting it." Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Her sister-in-law may be influencing this hesitance."

"I do not see how Claymore's sister-in-law would influence her hesitance. Claymore herself is an enhanced SOLIDER. She should have nothing to fear. Gonzales should have been eliminated by the Turks by now." Sephiroth keeps calm even as Genesis gives a worried look to Angeal.

"Seph, the root of her hesitance may lie in the fact that her own sister in law is an assassin and Wutaians don't believe in killing family. For Claymore to kill Gonzales before the Turks do is considered sororicide and a curse on Wutaians who commit the act." Angeal reasoned.

"That is assuming that the Turks have failed to eliminate this assassin." Sephiroth countered. "The Turks don't ever fail."

Angeal gave Sephiroth a 'we shall finish this another time' look. Sephiroth nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. Sephiroth started to feel sleepy despite not showing it. He looked down to his lap to find that Genesis had claimed it as a pillow. Sephiroth didn't mind for one reason: Genesis was a human heater. Angeal quietly carried off Genesis back to his room. Sephiroth swiftly left in order to get some sleep as well.

* * *

I found myself waking up at 6 in the morning. The first thought in my head was _talk to Rufus; possibly kill him for some legitimate reason_. The second thought was _breakfast_. I quietly make my way over to the fridge as I listen to my iPod. I find that Vinnie actually kept the fridge well stocked. I spot my PHS on the counter with a note from Tseng. Not caring about my phone, I quietly make myself breakfast.

About 15 minutes later, my phone goes off. I groan as I answer it. Ironically enough, it's Rufus calling me wanting me to meet him at the helipad. I agree to appease Rufus and hang up. I quickly get dressed in my purple-ish SOLIDER uniform and grab my sword. I leave a note for Rachas on the fridge and leave quietly.

I make my way to the helipad to greet Rufus. I catch him just as he steps out the chopper.

"Taidaima." Rufus says casually.

"Okaerinasai." I nod.

"What? No bow for me? I'm hurt." Rufus sighs.

"Skip the formalities, they aren't need here." I cut straight to the point. "I wish to speak with you in private."

Rufus nods and dismisses a familiar shuriken wielding, red head Turk. _Cissnei_ _if I remember correctly._ I escort Rufus to his office and watch him nearly piss himself.

"Dou shimashita ka?" I ask carefully.

"It's nothing." Rufus answers with a shiver.

"Surely something happened while I was away, right? Then again, you don't have to tell me if you wish not to. I'm not forceful." I smile politely.

"That polite smile of yours is quiet deceptive." Rufus says faking confidence.

"Deceptive? If anyone's smile is deceptive it would Commander Rhapsodos's smile." I sit on Rufus's desk.

"That is probably true and you are way too close for comfort." Rufus goes wide eyed.

I smirk and keep sitting on his desk. Rufus sits down in his chair.

"We've been friends for a while haven't we?" Rufus asks.

"Bi-polar, possibly dysfunctional friends why do you ask?" I answer.

"I heard your voice last night. Would that be a good thing?" Rufus looks at me carefully.

"It depends on what I said to you." I shrug.

"You spoke in Wutaian. You accused me of being a coward, called me a spoiled brat, yelled at me for insulting Masamune and threatened to kick my ass." Rufus elaborates.

I start laughing my ass off. Rufus just stare at me as I regain my breath.

"Anata wa baka desu, Ru-kun." I sigh and backhand Rufus three times. "Hearing my voice in your head isn't always a good thing."

Rufus stares in shock. My phone conveniently goes off and I happily answer it.

"Hello is this SOLIDER 2nd Class Claymore?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

"Speaking, may I ask who I am speaking to?" I answer.

"This is Director Lazard. I wish to speak to you in my office as soon as possible." Lazard introduces himself.

"I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm still attending to an urgent matter at hand." I sigh politely and hang up.

I still see Rufus staring at me in shock. It's not like I backhanded him too hard but still I think he's over reacting. I look at Rufus's face more closely and realize that he apparently didn't get much sleep last for whatever reason possible. Feeling somewhat sympathetic, I decide to spare him my wrath.

"Rufus, I didn't hit you that hard and go get some sleep." I look at the clock.

Rufus shakes off his shock and does a double take. I give him a sheepish smile and start walking off to my next destination.

I am so glad that I've managed to memorize Shinra floor plans. My knowledge of Crisis Core serves me well. Finding Lazard's office didn't take long. I enter the office and see Sephiroth standing regally. I give Sephiroth a bow, he nods in acknowledgement.

"You requested my presence, Director Lazard?" I ask curiously.

"I did." Director Lazard gestures for me to sit down.

I respectfully take a seat by Sephiroth. Lazard looks at me strangely but gets straight to business.

"Tell me you are aware of the risks of Sephiroth mentoring you." Lazard orders.

"Director, I am no fool. I fully understand the consequences of Sephiroth mentoring me. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now." I say firmly.

"There seems to be no hesitation in the timber of your voice. There's no point in me offering you a chance to back out of danger." Lazard sighs in defeat. "Look, there's…"

"…reasons why Sephiroth usually doesn't mentor anyone at all. I know." I finish Lazard's sentence.

I feel Lazard shake in his seat. He immediately pulls out an important looking document- a contract and handed me a pen. I see Sephiroth's signature and silently pray to the Goddess for better penmanship skills. I sign knowing that I can't afford to screw up in Sephiroth's presence.

"That'll be all." Lazard dismisses Sephiroth and me.

Sephiroth signals me to follow him. We head to the elevator and I watch him press '49'.

_The simulator I see. This is going to be fun. Hajimemashou._

On the SOLIDER Floor, I watch people part like the Red Sea. Whispers immediately spread like wildfire as I walk behind Sephiroth with a sense of purpose. Sephiroth and I enter the simulation room. Sephiroth switches the Materia in my bangle for mastered ones. Sephiroth simply starts up the simulation and simply lets me loose upon the monsters in the simulation.

* * *

Rachas woke up around ten, finding a note from Ashley and food in the fridge. Rachas fondly reflected on the time in Banora as she ate. She had found herself training intensely in the ways of the Cetra and Jedi. All thanks to a gift from the Goddess- a book. She had felt the knowledge and strength pour into her.

"The Goddess is really looking after us." Rachas mused aloud.

Rachas finished eating and cleaned up after herself. She walked into Ashley's room noticing something shiny. Rachas investigated the shiny object- it turned out to be a red Materia orb with a heavenly aura around it.

"Could this be a summon Materia?" Rachas asked.

**No. That Materia is one of the Seven Goddess Materia. The Life Materia.**

Rachas turned around to see the Goddess right in front of her. Minerva offered a small smile and patted Rachas's shoulder.

**Watch over Ashley when she starts using this Materia. Do not let her abuse this Materia under any circumstances. This Materia grants the user power to completely alter a person's life to their liking for a cost.**

"What is the cost for someone to use this Materia?" Rachas asked hesitantly.

**One must have seen the death of a loved one before their eyes.**

Minerva disappeared without another word. Rachas soon found herself numbly going through the day and leaving the Life Materia alone.

* * *

Genesis walked around Shinra Tower in pure boredom. He hadn't felt like torturing the cadets, LOVELESS provided no entertainment as it usually did, paperwork had magically disappeared _(actually he had burned it but he wasn't going to tell Angeal or Sephiroth)_, Angeal happened to be mentoring his pup at the training grounds and Sephiroth hadn't been in his office since about 6:30 in the morning.

It happened to be a quarter after 1 in the afternoon. People had been avoiding Genesis all day so far. Genesis didn't mind, at least people knew not to bother him. Genesis found himself on SOLIDER Floor and spied the simulator. He quietly snuck in to see Sephiroth and Ashley finishing up a training session. Seeing this, Genesis got an awful idea.

Acting on his idea Genesis tackled Sephiroth from behind. Sephiroth didn't bother to react. Ashley seemed to have blushed about two shades of red at the sight of this. It was the entire prompting Genesis needed to continue with his idea.

"Sephy my love, is this where you've been all day?" Genesis whispered seductively in Sephiroth's ear. "I've missed you my baby."

Sephiroth played stoic and silent as he always did. He knew that Genesis was just being Genesis. Genesis grinned evilly as he watched Ashley's blush deepen and spread across her face. Sephiroth immediately picked up on Genesis's mind game and intervened.

"You are obviously bored so you choose to mess with my student, Genesis?" Sephiroth nearly growled. "Get off me."

Genesis pouted for a moment but relented and refrained from any further mischief. "You're no fun Seph."

"Enough Genesis." Sephiroth maintained a professional tone.

Genesis watched as Ashley looked at Sephiroth almost pleadingly. Sephiroth dismissed her. Genesis and Sephiroth both watched as Ashley bowed and promptly bolted from the training room.

"Seph, has Ashley always been able to run that fast?" Genesis asked.

"I honestly do not know, Genesis." Sephiroth answered.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." Genesis sighed as he looked around the simulator. "She is quite a force to be reckoned with isn't she?"

"Claymore proves herself worthy of her rank." Sephiroth nodded. "The Seconds are coming, we should leave."

Sephiroth and Genesis leave the simulator as if they weren't even there. They went to Sephiroth's office. Sephiroth looked at his desk discovering that there was actually less paperwork than he expected. Genesis looked at Sephiroth expectantly. Sephiroth gave no hints of his intentions. Genesis sighed and texted Angeal to see if his best friend would be coming back yet. To his relief, Angeal said he'd be back in a half hour. Genesis could actually wait, for his best friend.

* * *

In the heavens Minerva consulted with Leviathan. Leviathan was quite angry, not that Minerva blamed the Holy Dragon. He had been keeping an eye on JENOVA's 'champion' Bianca. Minerva tried her best to soothe the dragon's wrath. Leviathan's patience was wearing thin as it was. Both deities knew that time was of the essence and Bianca didn't belong on Gaia. Minerva and Leviathan decided to wait things out despite the circumstances. Only time could tell now.


	9. Chapter 9

Trinity's Savior

Vincent took to watching over me and Rachas. Especially Rachas but kind of expected when someone has demons in them. That's not what's bugging the hell out of me though. Apparently, neither of us had gotten much sleep since our return to Shinra. I honestly would blame my lack of sleep on the fact that I'm a SOLIDER if it weren't for the fact that Rachas and I happen to be having nightmares. Conveniently our nightmares happened to be about Genesis. We both knew what was about to happen. _The question is when will the events come to pass? Soon is too vague of an answer. _

"Ashley, you okay?" Rachas asks.

"Rachas, we're both sleep-deprived, sharing the same nightmares and today is a total acid trip that's likely to get worse. I think you already know the answer to that question." I reply as I look around Sephiroth's office.

Yes Rachas and I happened to be in Sephiroth's office, only because Sephiroth told us to stay in here. Mainly because he didn't want me and Rachas to get into trouble (More like stay out of the way is what I think he meant). I look at the clock on the wall and realize it's almost evening. My PHS goes off and I answer it.

"Are you free right now?" Rufus nearly whined.

"Leave me alone brat." I answer and promptly hang up.

Rachas shook her head in an amused way. "You know he's just going to start texting you incessantly now, right?"

I nod just as my PHS goes off. Sure enough, it's Rufus texting me. I ignore it to address the situation at hand. I watch Rachas in her severely distressed state. I could tell that the Planet had been warning her.

"Ashley, where's the First Class Trinity?" Rachas asks.

I look at the clock having a bad feeling. "Shit! Level 49, the Company Training room! We need to go now!" I answer.

Rachas follows me quietly as we rush to Level 49.

* * *

In the simulator, three friends stood atop the newly finished Junon cannon (a.k.a. The Sister Ray). Sephiroth faced the ocean as Angeal kept a sharp eye out and Genesis began to recite the first act of the fabled tragedy.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the skies. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis recited in his signature soft Banoran accent.

Sephiroth swiftly turned around and approached his friends, keeping Masamune level at his side.

"LOVELESS Act 1." Sephiroth smirks.

"Hmph. You remembered?" Genesis closes the fabled book and neatly placed it the pocket of his red duster, gracefully hopping from his perch.

"How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head daily?" Sephiroth smirks making a gesture by pointing to his head and tapping it.

Sephiroth gives Masamune a swift swing to indicate his wish to spar. Genesis and Angeal draw swords: Rapier in its master's hand while the Buster Sword waited on its master back in favor the SI in use. Genesis returned Sephiroth's prior gesture as Angeal pointed his SI towards Sephiroth.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Angeal warned as he always did.

"Humph. Noted." Genesis replied dully as he and Angeal began their assault on Sephiroth.

Angeal struck first, leading the assault. Sephiroth easily deflected Angeal's first strike. Genesis attempted to strike Sephiroth's blindside. Sephiroth easily parried and countered the attack. The spar immediately turned into an intricate dance rehearsed in the key of sword clash. Angeal soon found himself face to face with Sephiroth.

With neither swordsman willing to give any ground Sephiroth taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sephiroth overpowered Angeal pushing him back, giving Masamune another swift swing.

"All hail Sephiroth, eh?" Angeal joked in good nature, remaining humble as he always has.

Angeal prepared himself to return to the fray when Genesis put out his arm to stop him.

"Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone." Genesis ordered Angeal.

"Genesis…" Angeal raised an eyebrow in concern.

"The world needs a new hero." Genesis said confidently as he channeled magic through the runes of Rapier.

Sephiroth smirked smugly. "Hmph. Come and try."

Genesis immediately brushes off Angeal's concern. "So smug, but for how long?"

Genesis immediately charges at Sephiroth. Masamune and Rapier clash; Genesis gets pushed back. Genesis instinctively attacks again but Sephiroth easily dodges. Rapier and Masamune clash again with enough force to make dent underneath Sephiroth. Genesis smirks oblivious of Sephiroth's intentions. Angeal reluctantly stayed out of the fray waiting for the right moment to intervene if things got deadly between Genesis and Sephiroth. He was pretty sure that things were about despite the small hopeful delusion that things would be alright. Angeal watched as Genesis's strikes were effortlessly blocked by Masamune. Sparks and small waves of fire magic were produced as Masamune and Rapier continuously clashed. With each attack, Genesis got fiercer forcing Sephiroth to reconsider just who he was fighting as he found himself being pushed back. Sephiroth decided that it was time to wipe the smirk off of Genesis's face. With a little effort he pushed Genesis back and sent him skyward. Sephiroth took to the sky and fight immediately continued. Genesis continuously channeled more magic through his sword as he quickly felt the loss of height. He adjusted himself for a counter attack. Sephiroth anticipates this and prepares to take whatever Genesis has to throw at him. Genesis immediately summons several fire missiles launching them at Sephiroth seemingly missing the target. Sephiroth easily sliced the few misses that had been in front of him. Genesis smirked knowing that Sephiroth was going to fall right into his trap. Genesis commands the strategic missiles to home in on Sephiroth's form. Genesis gladly watches the missiles consume Sephiroth in a sphere of flames. Genesis channels a potentially deadly sphere of magic in his left hand. Angeal intervenes knowing that Genesis's next move could possibly destroy them all.

"Stop. You'll destroy us all." Angeal commanded.

Genesis unfortunately was stubborn. "That's no way to talk to a hero!"

Genesis could sense Sephiroth about to break free and blatantly pyro faced his best friend. Angeal rapidly fell from the sky. Genesis turns his attentions to Sephiroth's incoming Energy Slashes. Genesis instinctively cut apart the two beams of energy that managed to reach him while a third had missed him completely slicing off a major portion of the cannon. Genesis gracefully landed on the cannon as Sephiroth continuously slashed at him. Genesis smirked as Sephiroth landed on a piece of the pre-chopped cannon that happened to be falling. Sephiroth actually smiled knowing that Genesis's overconfidence would kill him-quite literally. Angeal saw that rare smile from Sephiroth; dread immediately consumed him. Sephiroth immediately charged toward Genesis with deadly force. As Sephiroth advanced the cannon was quickly becoming sliced cheese. Rapier and Masamune furiously clashed. Sephiroth quickly gained the upper hand, pushing Genesis back pretty far. Genesis righted himself and channel more magic through Rapier just as Sephiroth jumped toward him with the intent to kill. The clash of Rapier and Masamune produced an ominous dent below where Genesis was standing. Genesis found himself being forced back once more. Angeal prepared himself to intervene. Genesis and Sephiroth charge at each other with no mercy. Angeal quickly intervenes, using both swords to block the combatants. Sephiroth found Masamune being blocked by the hilt of Buster Sword while Rapier was being blocked Angeal's SI.

"Angeal..." Sephiroth said coldly.

"Out of my way!" Genesis growled as he conjured a deadly sphere of magic in his left hand.

As Genesis went to attack, he cut through Angeal's SI. The upper half of the sword sailed through the air just barely nicking the left shoulder. Genesis drops his sword and sinks to one knee.

"Genesis!" Angeal gasped.

The simulation shut down due to malfunction. Angeal and Sephiroth watched Genesis stand back up as if it were nothing.

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine, don't worry." Genesis reassured his friends as he goes to pick up Rapier and leave the simulator. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Sephiroth watched Genesis carefully as he gracefully walked away from the scene.

* * *

Rachas and Ashley had prayed to the Goddess hoping they would make it in time. Rachas looked to Ashley as she lets out a shriek of horror. She sees Genesis walking towards the elevators. Within the next moment, Genesis had collapsed on the floor only a few feet away from them. Ashley immediately took command of the situation.

"Rachas, go get Sephiroth and Angeal." Ashley commanded.

Rachas did as she was told. A minute later she returned to Ashley checking over Genesis. Rachas watched as she checked Genesis's pulse (most likely too fast considering what he just went through). She noticed that Genesis looked very pale and sweaty. Ashley seemed to have noticed another symptom that she missed- Genesis was barely breathing. Angeal and Sephiroth looked to her for the diagnosis. Ashley looked at Angeal grimly.

"It's an induced arrhythmia. I'll explain it on the way. We need to get Genesis to Hollander now." Ashley said mechanically.

Rachas picked up Genesis's sword as Angeal and Sephiroth work together to carry Genesis. In the elevator, Rachas couldn't help but wonder how Ashley could've been able to diagnose such a problem. Strangely, Angeal was willing to trust her judgment. Sephiroth had initially been wary but she seemed to easily dispel his doubts-the ones he didn't show and voice- if only temporarily.

Rachas barely had any time to process anything that was going on. It wasn't until Ashley pointed Gin Jundo at the chubby professor known as Hollander that she was able to process anything at all.

"You dare to say that Genesis is only exhausted?" Ashley sounded pissed. "Exhausted my ass!"

"Miss Claymore, as a medical professional I can assure you that there is nothing to worry about." Hollander sounded hesitant. "Surely you could trust me, right?"

"Kureimoa, ken o sagemasu. (Claymore, lower your sword.)" Sephiroth commanded.

Ashley seemed to ignore the blatant command she had been given. Rachas noticed she was focused on Hollander. Ashley backed Hollander into a corner. Angeal tried to intervene silently but Ashley just brushed him off. Rachas soon noticed Hollander acting suspiciously. She soon remembered something that she'd almost forgotten- Genesis's degradation had already begun. Rachas decided to let things play out despite the insanity that could possibly ensue. Rachas kept an eye on the heart monitor; watching the line going up and down at irregular rate. Suddenly, Rachas watched the line go flat. Ashley took command once more as she ordered Angeal to give CPR to Genesis. Sephiroth's gaze unnerved Hollander to no end. Rachas watched as time seemed to fly by.

About 2 hours later, everything had calmed down. Genesis breathed evenly and calmly as if he never experienced anything wrong with him. Angeal had gone back to his apartment just in case anyone would stop by. Rachas felt she was needed; inevitably staying with Genesis despite Ashley's suggestion to go back to their shared apartment. Vincent probably needed his space anyway. Rachas took some time to meditate. Upon the completion of her meditation, she couldn't help but notice Ashley arguing with Sephiroth in Japanese-_Wutaian_ here on Gaia.

"Anata wa nani o omotte ita, sono yō sakarau hatchū? (What were you thinking, defying orders like that?)" Sephiroth asked with a cold tone.

"Anata wa rikai dekinai darou. Watashi mo anata ga shiyō kitai shite wa naranai. Anata gata wa shinri to shite uso o ukete kimashita. (You wouldn't understand. I shouldn't even expect you to try. You've accepted lies as truth.)" Ashley smiled.

Rachas shuddered as Sephiroth's aura got colder than Shiva's Diamond Dust. She feared that Ashley was about to drop a bomb shell on Sephiroth's world. It just wasn't going to end well at all.

"Kotaete. Tsumari junjo desu. (Answer me. That is an order.)" Sephiroth ordered.

"Watashi wa asa ni okotae shimasu. Nomi sugi mo nobeta. Oyurushi kudasai. (I will answer you in the morning. I've said too much. Please forgive me.)" Ashley suddenly backed down and bowed her head.

Rachas didn't believe it. She saw Ashley on the verge of a possible break down. The next thing that happened blew Rachas' disbelief out of proportion- Sephiroth accepted Ashley's apology and put his hand on her forehead.

"Claymore, you and Kaze need to get back home and rest. I expect you two to stay at home for the next 72 hours." Sephiroth said rather gently for his character.

Rachas could hear the Lifestream reassuring her that everything would be just fine. She risked a sigh of relief. Rachas caught Genesis smirking as he murmured 'kindred souls will always find each other...such a mysterious and complex bond...'. She shook her head in amusement and yawned as Angeal had come back to take her home-well what was being called home for now. As they leave, Rachas saw Ashley caressing the Life Materia and talking to Sephiroth in Wutaian.

* * *

For Sephiroth, it had been three days since the incident with Genesis. He found himself in Angeal's office. Sephiroth saw Genesis laying on Angeal's lap.

"How are the 'angels' Seph?" Genesis asked.

"Claymore and Kaze are just fine. Rest has done them justice." Sephiroth answered as he shut the door.

Sephiroth took Angeal's spare chair and sat down. Angeal saw Sephiroth risk a glance at him but his gaze settled on Genesis. Sephiroth let out a sigh. Genesis was lapping up the attention he could get from his friends- typical Genesis though.

"Sephiroth, how did Ashley know what was wrong with Genesis?" Angeal asked Sephiroth hoping for an answer.

"She said she was studying to be a doctor before she considered joining SOLIDER. Claymore had an apprenticeship." Sephiroth answered.

"Ashley hates hospitals though." Angeal sensed the contradicting information.

"She still does; she wanted to work in a small clinical setting." Sephiroth eased Angeal's tension.

Sephiroth's gaze turned to Genesis's injured shoulder. Genesis immediately noticed and covered his shoulder.

"No need to worry about it; it'll be fine in a couple of days." Genesis attempted to ease Sephiroth's worry. "Ashley seems to have told you a few things, hasn't she?"

Sephiroth felt Angeal's gaze questioning him. "She was being vague almost as if she were being watched."

"Was there anything in particular that caught your attention?" Angeal asked.

"She predicted that there would be a mass desertion soon." Sephiroth answered.

"Did she say when?" Genesis asked curiously.

"Beginning of October." Sephiroth let out a sigh.

Genesis sat up with a cat-like expression of curiosity. Angeal watched Genesis carefully knowing that Genesis can and will blow things out of proportion if not watched. Sephiroth allowed himself an amused expression.

"Seph, did she happen to say who would lead this mass desertion?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth looked at Genesis and simply sighed. "It would be you Genesis."

Angeal and Genesis busted out in laughter.

"Ashley has quite the imagination." Angeal chuckled.

Genesis and Angeal stopped laughing upon seeing Sephiroth's stern and serious expression. Soon the First Class Trinity could here footsteps coming towards the door. Sephiroth took this as his cue to leave. He couldn't afford to slack off anyway. Upon entering his office, he saw that the paperwork was surprisingly absent. In fact the only piece of paper was a note written in Wutaian.

_先生、_

_私は秘書官に来て書類を助けるました。神羅は真剣に、あなたにたくさんのでたらめを提供します。ところで、ラザードは__15__分で彼のオフィスであなたを必要とします。_

_·__クレイモア_

_後記私は半分あなたは仕事中毒だと思うように誘惑している。悪気は意味はありません。__(Sensei-_

_I had the secretaries come in and help with the paperwork. Shinra gives you a lot bullshit, seriously. By the way Lazard needs you in his office in 15 minutes. _

_-Claymore_

_P.S. I'm half tempted to think that you're a workaholic. No offense meant.)_

Sephiroth honestly had no clue as to how to react. Angeal came in noticing and chuckling to himself.

"Students tend to be very observant." Angeal smiled. "Looks like you're free for the rest of the day."

"Angeal, would I give anyone reason to think that I am a 'workaholic'?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal merely chuckled at Sephiroth's moment of clueless thought. "More so than you would tend to think. Genesis and I will see you later."

Sephiroth gave Angeal a cold glare as the latter left. Sephiroth decided to go see what Lazard wanted and hopefully pay Ashley a visit later.

* * *

I take my time in exploring Shinra HQ. Obviously there was a lot more to the building than shown in game. I happen to find the cadet training grounds. However the place offers little interest; with the exception of the cadets training there. Even then I find little interest in what the cadets are doing. Hell most of them are quite oblivious to my presence. Even the Captains- pitiful. I turn to leave when a notorious streak of blonde spiky hair catches my attention.

_That streak is definitely Cloud Strife. There is no mistaking it. I wonder if he'd notice me...nah that's tempting fate right here...Wait maybe I can start changing fate right here. No, better not although using the Life Materia is pretty tempting...Better talk to Minerva first...there's got be a reason she gave me this ahead of time right?_

With my little rant in my head over with, I proceed to leave. I leave as quietly as possible so I don't get ran over by the cadets who just dismissed from training. The blonde spikes known as Cloud continuously captivates my attention. Instead of leaving like I had intended, I stay back to see how the future hero is dealing with life. The rest of the cadets nearly stampede out as I make my way over to Cloud. I see Cloud getting chewed out for his failures.

"Strife, you have a week to pack your bags and get out. You're being discharged from the program." The cadet captain said sternly.

"Yes sir." Cloud said in a totally defeated tone.

_Oh hell no...if I remember the story correctly Cloud didn't get kicked out of Shinra...he just didn't make it into SOLIDER! Call me crazy but it's time to rewrite Cloud's future!_

"Captain, discharging a potential SOLIDER are we?" I make my presence known.

I see Cloud's eyes go wider than a chocobo's. Although the sight is aesthetically pleasing I keep my focus.

"Ma'am, Strife has tried very hard but he honestly came short every time. Today had been his last chance. As it stands Strife will be officially discharged in a week." The captain sighed.

"The way I see it, the day isn't over yet. Meaning he still has a chance to prove himself. Tell me Captain are you willing to make a bet with me?" I give an all knowing smirk.

"Ma'am, I'm not supposed to give any chances outside the 'three strikes' policy. We'd have to talk to Director Heidegger about this. I doubt he'd approve of your implied proposal." The captain counters.

"I'm willing to play it by the book. As you've guessed, I wish to personally train Strife myself. However you should hear me out. I intend to train him for a month to make him a better cadet than the others." I raise an eyebrow.

"A better cadet than the others, ma'am? You'll just be setting Strife up for failure. I honestly bet you a date and 1,000 Gil that he'd still fail." The captain smiles smugly.

"I bet that after a month of training that Strife will come back and kick your ass into oblivion. If not then I owe you double, sound fair?" I smile all too sweetly.

"To Director Heidegger's office it is." The captain smiles as he's going to win.

I watch poor Cloud attempt to resign himself to fate. I see the fear in his eyes as the cadet captain merely sneers at him. I fake a cough to let the captain know that I'm watching his every move. Upon marching into Heidegger's office, we are greeted with mocking laughter. I notice that he had just gotten off the phone with someone (most likely person: _Scarlet a.k.a. The Director of Arms Development_). Heidegger immediately looks at me with contempt and boredom. I bust out the proposal, Heidegger agrees thinking I'll fail just like the cadet captain. Cloud and I gather his things so he could temporarily move in with me, Rachas and Vincent. Honestly, Cloud didn't have much.

Back at my suite, Rachas and Vincent had accepted Cloud staying. I honestly thought Vincent to be reluctant about it. However I won't bug Vincent about his reasoning; it's not my place to do so anyway.

While Cloud attempts to settle in, I look at the calender on my PHS. I notice the date: August 31st.

_Hmph. A month 'til hell breaks loose- 'til then I'll be influencing the world's future champion. The pieces are coming into play quite nicely. __When the war of the beasts bring the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. Sigh...Genesis I wish you'd stop quoting LOVELESS for a day-just a day for me not to quote LOVELESS in my head. I seriously have the whole thing memorized! Then again...LOVELESS does have quite a significance in this story._

* * *

In Wutai, Bianca couldn't believe the life she'd been living so far. Sure there were things she may not have understood but she knew she was being taken care of. _**Mother**_ knows best doesn't she?

Bianca felt a strange power surging through her as she trained. She found it funny that she could almost hear Ashley's voice from time to time. Today Bianca found herself training alone in the Dao Chao Mountains by a secluded lake. She had just stopped to take a break when she noticed her reflection. The first thing she happen to notice was her style of dress. Gone was the dark-colored and suggestive corset, mini skirt and mid-calf boots she used to wear. In place of the old outfit was a more conservative and somewhat traditional Japanese- no Wutaian ensemble. Bianca wore a modified version of the_ *Uwangi (sleeveless with the crest of the Imperial Family embroidered on the back)_ with a traditional *_obi_and *_Hakama (knee-length)_ with a pair of custom made *_Geta. _The next thing she noticed was the length of her hair-the fact that she let it grow out. The last thing she happen to notice was her own reflection in general.

"Tell me Sis, do I look out of place now?" Bianca asked aloud noticing that she had been sitting on her knees just like the Wutaian women do.

A woman suddenly appeared behind Bianca. Bianca didn't bother to turn around; instead she concentrated on the woman's reflection. The woman had donned a sky blue *_yukata_ with white lotus blossoms. Bianca immediately determined the woman to be harmless and a servant of the Imperial Court.

"Bianca-san, Her Majesty wishes for your presence at the Palace immediately." The servant stated subtly.

Bianca politely nodded and quietly followed the servant. Seemingly within moments, Bianca found herself in front of the Emperor and Empress. She bowed low and asked how she could be of service to them. The Emperor looked to the Empress, then to Bianca. The Empress smiled and beckoned Bianca forward. Bianca couldn't help but smile back as the Empress gave her blessing; all according to the script.

* * *

In the Lifestream, Minerva and Leviathan convened. Minerva could sense the dragon's temper rising to dangerous levels. She knew time was running against her current Champion. Minerva took a glance into the future and saw nothing but bloodshed and fear for her Champion. Leviathan paced and occasionally snapped his tail in impatience. He wanted JENOVA's Champion gone; quickly growing tired of this waiting game. Leviathan knew that Minerva knew this all too well. He waited for Minerva to turn her attention to him. Soon enough, Minerva turned her attention to the dragon.

"You have been ill tempered as of late." Minerva noted softly.

"I am quite aware of my temperament at this point. It does not help that my blessing was willingly given to that treacherous leech of a so called 'Champion'. She may be adapting to the customs of her sister-in-law but even the child knows she doesn't belong." Leviathan seethed.

"I understand Leviathan. However, complications are quickly arising but a solution has presented itself before us." Minerva said soothingly as she thought her plan through.

Leviathan sensed Minerva's plan and merely smirked at the idea. "You intend to call your ever faithful Red Swordmage to duty?"

"Yes, after all he is the beginning of everything." Minerva smiled.

Leviathan offered a smile in agreement and quietly disappeared to watch over Wutai once more. This time with a renewed patience and contentment.

* * *

It was late at night and Rufus found himself piling over a ridiculous report from Ashley. It amused him to no end to think that Ashley would deliberately take a failing infantryman under her wing. Well until Rufus thought more on it. He knew that there was always some kind of method to her madness. Rufus put down the report and pulled out an orange hardback book from a secret compartment in his desk. He opened it to the bookmarked page and a letter fell out. Rufus looked at the handwriting and quickly determined it was Ashley's & obviously written in English.

_4/31/2012_

_Ru-kun,_

_You obviously need answers otherwise you wouldn't have found this letter. I remembered a couple of questions you had asked me about three months back. _

_The first question you asked me was 'why are you a writer?' I don't have a full answer for you just yet. However I can provide some insight. I write because I feel a virtuous power flowing through me, with the understanding that words truly have a mind of their own. Perhaps it's also due to that there is an untold honor to weave works of literature: both fiction and non-fiction. My preference is to write fiction with a realistic feel to it but there's still the fact that it just feels natural to me. Well that's all I can say for now but maybe one day I'll find a full answer._

_Your second question that was 'If you had the chance to influence a hero, would you? Explain.' Damn you, you've always managed to slip in a two part question. Anyways, I'll answer you. First part: hell yeah I do so. Second part: Call me a bit selfish but I want to be acknowledged by someone called a 'hero'. But it's more than just selfish reasoning; for me it's a sense of duty to pass on values and morals, maybe a legacy. It's also to fulfill a sense of interdependence. I'm human after all. _

_Damn, it seems that I'm caught without a full answer for both questions. Hopefully I've managed to provide some insight as to what the hell I'd be up to if you're wondering. Also since you're reading this I'm pissed with you and wanting retribution and blood for the shit you did. _

_-Sempai_

_P.S. Two things: 1 I want my orange book back within the week; 2 Would you really consider us friends- given the circumstances now?_

Rufus flipped over the letter and facepalmed. "Ashley...does this mean war between us...no you've declared war."

He sighed, filed the note away and looked out the window. Rufus decided that he would give the book back another day. It was time for bed anyway.

* * *

A/N: *Japanese clothing **Hakama:**  
This type of clothing consists of a wide pleated skirt. Today, men as well as women wear the hakama but in the earlier days, the hakama was worn only by men. In the ancient times, the hakama was worn by the samurai so that the opponent would not be able to see the footwork. A hakama has around 7 pleats, which are a representation of certain virtues. These are known to hold a lot of importance for the samurai. The men and women's hakama are also found in many varieties today.

**Yukata:**  
The yukata is also a part of Japanese traditional clothing and can be considered to be a casual version of the kimono. People generally wear the yukata after bathing and this is a common sight to see in traditional Japanese inns. These being garments that are meant to cool the body are made in fabrics like cotton.

**Uwangi:**  
The uwangi consists of a jacket that is almost on similar lines as the kimono. This is worn with the hakama. One can witness the uwangi as a part of the martial arts uniform. An obi belt is used to tie the uwangi.

**Geta:**  
The geta can be described as our regular flip-flops. These have a high wooden base and are worn with Japanese traditional clothing such as the Kimono or even the yukata.

**Obi:**  
The obi was worn with many types of Japanese traditional clothing such as the kimono. The obi is a kind of as sash that is used by men as well as women. Obi also remains to be the outermost sash worn by the Japanese; it can conceal several other sashes that are worn beneath this sash. One can see the obi also worn with martial arts uniform. The colors of the obi denote the rank of the individual.


	10. Chapter 10

Trinity's Savior

_It's September 1__st__ already; so much has changed since my arrival on Gaia. I feel like I've done so much but at the same time not enough. Then again, I do have to play it safe otherwise karma will come back and bite me in the ass (10 fold mind you)._ I thought as I ate some toast and notice that it's 6 am. _Damn I'm under pressure. Then again, I've always been grace under pressure back on Earth. Still though...there's the risk of being found out by certain people like Hojo, Tseng, Sephiroth, Angeal, Aerith (later on due to the fact that she's a Cetra) and possibly Genesis. My biggest concerns are Rachas, Genesis, and Rufus. _

"Lieutenant Claymore?" Cloud asks as enters my line of sight.

"Cloud it's Sunday; call me Ashley and sit." I give a small smile.

Cloud did exactly as I asked but he called me 'Claymore'. I swear to Leviathan that I will pound the Sunday rule in his head. I sigh and make him breakfast. As he eats, my PHS goes off. I answer it without hesitation.

"Moshi Moshi." I answer in Wutaian.

"You always answer in Wutaian don't you? Anyways I got a favor to ask of you." Rufus sighs on the other end.

I look at Cloud to see if he'd be paying attention to or not. Obviously not, breakfast has Cloud occupied. I turn my back to him.

"Details Ru-kun." I demand. "You know me."

"I would like you to accompany me to an orchestra performance at 8 pm tonight. Surely you have a nice dress to wear tonight?" Rufus nonchalantly says.

"I have other priories taking precedence rendering me unable to accompany you tonight." I sigh.

"Well, if you must then do bring the Chocobo along." Rufus counters.

"You won't let me say no, will you?" I shake my head. "I'll have to get Cloud a tux then. Anything else otherwise speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Try wearing white; I mean plain or snowy white. Preferably snowy white. That's all for now." Rufus hangs up.

I close my PHS and resist the urge to scream. "Rokudenashi. (Asshole.)"

"Ashley can I ask you something?" Cloud looks at me pleadingly.

"Anything." I nod.

"Is it true you saved Commander Rhapsodos' life?" Cloud asks hopefully.

"I did but I wasn't the only one who had a hand in saving his life." I rub my forehead. "Is there something you want to know about it?"

"What were you and Ms. Kaze thinking when it all happened? Were you two scared?" Cloud nearly stutters.

"Rachas and I were almost too scared to even think. The only thing that was on my mind at the time was just making sure Commander Rhapsodos lived to see the light of day. Saving Commander Rhapsodos...so much went on...I'm still trying to make sense of it." I answer.

"Rumor has it that you pulled Gin Jundo out on Professor Hollander and defied a direct from the General himself. Is it true?" Cloud continues questioning me.

"Yes I did both of those things. I was angry at Hollander for trying to deny that there was something wrong with Commander Rhapsodos and not doing his job as a doctor. As far defying Sephiroth himself... I just couldn't obey knowing that Commander Rhapsodos had just flat lined for the second time that night." I shake my head. "If you're wondering why I did what I did, it's because of an ancient Wutaian belief that states that all life is sacred no matter what."

Cloud stares at me in shock. Can't blame the Chocobo though. A few minutes pass in silence as Cloud finishes his breakfast. I clear what little dishes there are and sigh. I see Vincent swiftly leave the apartment in his Turk uniform. I pondered over the sight and quietly assume that Vincent's got a mission. I'll admit that Vinnie looks totally bad-ass in his uniform.

I nonchalantly stretch as Cloud comes out of his shock.

"Ashley, how do you stand being around powerful people 24/7?" Cloud asks as he wanders over to the couch.

"By finding a balance within and developing your own power. I must say you are bold today. Tell me Cloud, where did you find the courage to ask me so many questions?" I gracefully take a seat on the arm of the couch.

"You seem somewhat approachable so I thought I could ask." Cloud answers.

"Cloud, don't take anything at face value ever again. Especially people like me." I snap. "Assumptions can get you killed in a heart beat."

Needless to say Cloud was quiet for the next hour and a half. In fact he just went back to bed since I didn't have any kind of training regimen lined up for him just yet. I text Rufus telling him I'm in need of a training manual. Sure enough someone stops by to drop one off. I look at the spine of the manual and notice the author: _Heidegger_. I give the book a quick glance over only to realize that 75% of the book is pure bullshit. I sigh as I hear another knock at the door followed by a quote from LOVELESS. I open the door and politely invite Genesis inside. He notices the shoes neatly aligned by the wall and the fact that I'm wearing house slippers. Genesis carefully removed his boots. I give a small satisfied smile as Genesis saunters over to the couch and sits.

"I see your recovery has been unhindered, Genesis." I close my eyes for a moment knowing that this could spell trouble. "What compelled you to pay me a visit today?"

"I only seek enlightenment, Doctor." Genesis smiles almost devilishly.

I walk to the couch and sit away from Genesis. "Do not call me 'Doctor'; I have no degree in my name proving otherwise."

"Even so I believe you could enlighten me somehow." Genesis smiles.

"How so?" I ask cautiously.

"You seem to be a powerful influence despite your position in Shinra. Tell me, how did you rise to power so quickly?" Genesis raises an eyebrow.

I damn near freeze upon hearing that question. "Genesis, I am prominent but not quite powerful yet. You've been quick to jump to conclusions; surely Angeal told you not to do so?"

Much to my chagrin, Genesis starts laughing. He shakes his head and continues laughing for the next two minutes. I couldn't help but to wonder just exactly what could possibly going through his head.

"So humble aren't you?" Genesis catches my attention.

I nod to him as Rachas enters my line of sight. Rachas gawks at the sight of Genesis on the couch. Not that I could blame her; I wasn't expecting to encounter Genesis today at all myself.

"Did we wake you, Ms. Kaze?" Genesis asks almost too politely.

I watch Rachas' face fill with a red blush.

"No, I've been dosing so I thought I'd get up for the day." Rachas barely manages to answer.

"You look feverish, perhaps you should rest today." Genesis comments.

The blush deepens as Rachas shakes her head ducking into the kitchen for safety. I pinch the bridge of my nose in an Angeal-like fashion. _I swear Genesis has some sort auto charm ability...no wonder he has two fan clubs. Wise Leviathan tell me you'll protect me from his charms. _

Genesis smirks in amusement as he turns his gaze towards me. He raises an eyebrow.

"Genesis, I hope you end up with someone that doesn't fall for you just because you bat your eyes and speak ever so sweetly." I blatantly blurt. _Oh benevolent Goddess, wise Leviathan...I think I just __cursed Genesis to a lifetime with Sephiroth. What have I done?_

Genesis laughs once more. "Angeal said the same thing once."

_So Angeal beat me to the punch...damn._ With that thought in mind I shake my head and sigh. I watch Rachas prepare her own breakfast while trying to avoid Genesis' gaze. Genesis and I soon engage in small talk. Cloud wakes up again, wondering into the living room once more. Expectantly, Cloud immediately dives into the kitchen for safety. Rachas and I give Genesis a pair of deadly looks. Genesis shrugs as if he did nothing wrong.

"Ladies shouldn't be giving such deadly looks; surely the two of you will remain civil?" Genesis sighs.

"Your reputation precedes you, Genesis. Surely Angeal made you aware of this some time ago, is that not correct?" I cross my arms.

"I honestly didn't think it would... that the cadet would make such a drastic action." Genesis says casually. "I promise not to hurt anyone."

"I shall hold you to that." I nod. "Cloud, it's safe, please come out."

Cloud comes out of the kitchen quite nervously. Not that I could blame him. After the initial shock wore off Cloud introduced himself to Genesis. Surprisingly, Genesis kept to his word. Even more surprising, Genesis took a liking to the Chocobo. I didn't think it possible but Genesis seems to prove me wrong. Especially if reading LOVELESS to the Chocobo is anything to go by.

Around noon, Angeal comes by looking for Genesis. Rachas lets him in only for Angeal to end up in shock. For the third time, Cloud's eyes widen in shock. At least Angeal has that fatherly aura about him making Cloud relax almost immediately. Angeal's gaze soon turns towards me.

"Tell me something, is it true you've decided to train this cadet?" Angeal asks.

"Of course. Is there a problem?" I look at Angeal practically dreading the answer.

"Go talk to Sephiroth now, take the cadet with you." Angeal answers.

As much as I didn't want to I couldn't say no. With reluctance, I take Cloud with me to the General's apartment (read: master suite). Upon entering, Cloud starts freezing up in pure nervousness. To be honest, I'm pretty damn scared.

"Kureimoa, kore ha saiyōte iru kadetto desu ka? (Claymore, is this the cadet you're adopting?)" Sephiroth asks as he practically sneaks up on me.

I attempt to punch Sephiroth but it's obviously blocked with the smallest amount of effort on his part.

"Shubi aru hitsuyō wa arimasen. Futari tomo suwatte kuru. (There is no need to be defensive. Come sit down both of you.)" Sephiroth says professionally.

Poor Cloud immediately felt quite lost as I guide him to the couch that Sephiroth had indicated. Cloud and I sit down rather hesitantly. Cloud immediately looks away from Sephiroth's gaze.

"You requested our presense, Sensei?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Indeed I did. Relax." Sephiroth keeps his professional tone.

Time soon passes 'til I find myself in a snowy white evening gown and Cloud in a tux. At this moment, I hate Rufus with a burning passion. Cloud looks at me in awe as I carefully put on make up.

"You look beautiful." Cloud says awestruck.

I carefully apply my lip gloss. "Perhaps I do."

I see Rufus step in the room via the mirror.

"You truly are beautiful in white." Rufus smirks. "Almost ready?"

"Cloud, go get my flats. They're in my closet, white box." I order as I slowly turn my attention to Rufus.

Cloud obediently leaves to get my flats.

"Ru-kun, you know I don't like the color white." I sigh.

"Humor me tonight." Rufus smiles. "It's not like the dress is offensive."

"Fine but you owe me." I give another sigh.

"What do you want?" Rufus raises an eyebrow.

"You remember my custom heels from my past life? Do me a favor and replicate them." I glare at Rufus.

"Not a problem then." Rufus smirks as Cloud returns with my flat-ironically white as my dress.

I quietly slip on my flats on and walk with Cloud and Rufus in tow. It's all too soon for me and Cloud as we look around the VIP. box seats. In a blur, the maestro lifts his wand and the music starts. I see Cloud watch the concert in amazement and wonder. I look around the area and spot Cissnei on duty. I watch her subtly tug on the ends her hair. I nod to her, knowing she happens to be warning me about Rufus. I allow the music to captivate me for a few minutes, almost not noticing the people in the next VIP. box.

"Relax. Enjoy the music." Rufus sighs.

"Forgive me, old habits die hard. You should know that by now Ru-kun." I say flatly.

"Indeed I do know that." Rufus shakes his head. "Tell me _Katana-sama_, what happens next?"

_Goddess have mercy on Rufus 'cause I'd like to just murder him right here and now. Then again, Rufus is bred to be a backstabbing' son of a bitch. _

I watch Cloud concentrate on the melody that seems to infect the air with an eeriness. A look at Cissnei fills me with dread. I look closely at the people over in the next V.I.P. box. I see unmistakable streaks of auburn, raven and silver.

"Rūfasu, anata wa nani o shite iru no? (Rufus, what are you doing?)" I say in a low tone.

Cissnei tackles Cloud to the ground as a smoke bomb suddenly goes off. Old instincts kick in as gunfire erupts. The moment the smoke clears, I rip the sides of my evening gown and pull out Akai Bitoku casting Wall on my allies. Cissnei quickly comes to my side as Cloud evacuates Rufus away from the improvised battlefield. Cissnei throws Rekka with great force at several enemies while I distract the ones vying desperately to retrieve Rufus.

"Katana-sama, go chūmon? (Katana sama, your orders?)" Cissnei asks as she fights through a wave of enemies.

"We spare only one for interrogation, the rest I could care less. Their target is Rufus but Strife and the Trinity should be more than plenty of protection. We just need to buy time for Rufus to escape to safety and keep the civilians from getting harmed." I order rapidly.

Cissnei nods and things immediately turn bloody. It only took a few minutes to take out all but one. Cissnei knocks out the lone survivor. She then calls Tseng- mission complete return to base. Cissnei and I head up to the roof where a chopper waits for us. I see another squad of Turks march out the chopper. I could tell they were here to clean up the mess that Cissnei and I made. We climb aboard, the pilot dutifully takes us back to Shinra Tower. Cissnei and I report to Tseng. I let the night become a blur with only one thought staying clear- _You just had to reenact __that night__ didn't you?_

A week passes I finally realize that I've actually killed people...in front of Cloud. As anyone could imagine at this point, I practically have a 'sin-stained conscious' right now. Not only that I have a major reason to truly detest the color white. In way though, it was sort of to be expected. Honestly though, all I can say is 'damn it all to hell.'

I find myself training Cloud. He's made excellent progress and has strangely started talking more. I can't help but smile.

"Ashley, can I ask you something?" Cloud asks as we finish cool down stretches.

"Go ahead." I nod.

"Why do you think the General allows you to speak in Wutaian to him?" Clouds asks rather boldly for his character.

"That's...a damn good question. I honestly don't know why, but I feel a faint connection to Sensei when I speak in Wutaian to him." I instantly regret the words coming out of my mouth.

Cloud looks at me wide eyed. "What are you saying?"

"It's hard to put into words." I sigh still regretting having this conversation.

_How can I claim a connection with Sephiroth when my demons will happily destroy anything I cling to? I mean what the hell is wrong with me? My record is forcefully surfacing too damn early..._ I think as I quickly dismiss Cloud for the rest of the day. Cloud and I exit the company training room. Cloud wisely runs to the elevators as I spot a small group 3rds (note: about 3 people) talking amongst themselves. Thanks to my enhanced hearing I can already pick up what they're saying quite easily.

"Say Ryan, know anything about this Claymore girl?" The first person asks.

"The half Wutaian SOLDIER that Sephiroth personally trains? Of course." Ryan replies casually.

"Spill bro." A second person says.

"This girl, she's stronger than any of the 2nds, she can actually hold a conversation with any of the 1sts. Especially Sephiroth. She managed to save Commander Rhapsodos' life..." Ryan happily rattles of his knowledge to his comrades.

The conversation seems meaningless until it turns ugly.

"Wutaians are _just so fuckin' predictable_ aren't they?" One of the 3rds say in a loathing tone of voice.

In an instant, I see red and damn near kill the 3rd who decided that it'd be a good idea to insult Wutaians. The only thing that stops from carrying out my intent is the General himself. I mean Sephiroth simply happens to be on scene, intervenes and puts me in a double arm bar while reprimanding the fool who set me off in the first place. After watching Sephiroth dismiss the 3rds, Sephiroth orders me to go home, cool down then meet him in his office at 1900 hours (7 p.m. For those don't know military time). Sephiroth lets me go; in my rage I forget to acknowledge him. Sephiroth catches my shoulder.

"What do you want, asshole?" I snap.

"Young lady, is that how address your commanding officer?" Sephiroth asks coldly.

"Oh I'm sorry, _sir_ but I just don't give a damn right now. Have a nice day." I feel my words being laced with scorn and fury.

You know that feeling of 'I should've quit while I was ahead'? Yeah I have that feeling, all thanks to the look on Sephiroth's face. (Yes Sephiroth has facial expressions; they're just subtle expressions that only Genesis and Angeal usually catch.) If you haven't figured it out I've pissed off the General. I may not know how badly but I'm sticking around to find out. What surprises me is the fact that he simply told me to just go back home and stay there. I must have really pissed him off; Benevolent Goddess, Wise Leviathan, Enlightened Buddha save me from his wrath!

Upon arriving on Level 69, I catch Genesis waiting for me as I step off the elevator. Without warning, Genesis has me pinned between him and the wall in seconds. I want to scream but Genesis easily puts a careful finger over my lips.

"Quiet now. You're safe with me; I promise." Genesis whispers a bit seductively.

With my emotions and hormones in overdrive, I nearly shutdown. Genesis looks me dead in the eyes and I can't help but stare back. I see comfort and concern along with a strong desire to protect in Genesis' eyes. Yet I get the feeling that Genesis has an ulterior motive behind his actions. However, I decide to trust Genesis. Genesis gracefully leads me into his apartment. He offers me a cup of water. I smell a strange garlic like smell from the water.

_Why did I trust Genesis again? He's clearly trying to drug me. Genesis has forgotten that I used to be a doctor's apprentice. Call me paranoid but Genesis is probably using a crude truth serum. T__hiopental sodium__ if I'm not mistaken. Genesis didn't mix it properly either. _

I drink about an eighth of the cup to humor Genesis. I watch him carefully.

"Feeling better now, Doctor?" Genesis asks slyly.

"A little bit. Why do you insist on calling me 'Doctor'?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You may not have a degree but you still deserve the respect of said title." Genesis smiles. "Unlike an oh certain 'porky professor'."

_Well damn, looks like Hollander told him about his origins. Then again, he still doesn't quite know about everything. The wind sails over the water's surface quietly but surely..._

"Hollander must have spilt some secrets to you quite recently." I comment.

Genesis gives me a smirk. "Sharp as your blade, aren't you?"

I shake my head knowing that I can't afford to spill anything right now. Then again, I should've foreseen this.

"You flatter me...and insult me at the same time. Such paradoxical means to try and get information out me. Certainly dishonorable for a devout champion of the ever Benevolent Goddess." I say rather bluntly to the point actually regretting the words that came out of my mouth.

Without warning Genesis cast Firaga on me. I barely dodge noticing that Genesis' apartment is apparently fireproof. All too soon, Genesis is chasing me through the main hall of the 69th floor and has me trappedat the end of the hall. I look to my side noticing glass behind me. I take Gin Jundo and break the glass. I hear the sounds of chopper blades approaching the build. With an angry Genesis about to kill me, I spin 180 degrees and simply jump. I manage to latch on the foot railing and pound on the door knowing it was a Turk chopper. Sure enough the door opens to reveal Cissnei and a rookie Turk.

"Partner, you've always had an excellent since of timing." I smile half-heatedly.

"What did you do?" Cissnei raises an eyebrow.

Genesis conveniently fires several volleys of Firaga at me.

"Just pull me in and I'll explain later." I yell.

Cissnei and the rookie Turk pull me in just as the pilot pulled the chopper higher. Soon enough, Cissnei ushered me to Tseng's office with high priority. Tseng doesn't bother to pay much attention to me at first- well until Cissnei told Tseng that I've managed to piss off 2/3 of the Trinity. Cissnei immediately leaves to go type up that mission report. Yep I am so screwed for at least the next week.

* * *

At the core of the planet, Minerva and Leviathan convene watching the Lifestream carefully. Minerva carefully plucks a tendril from the Lifestream. Leviathan waits patiently as Minerva heals the tendril. He knows that her power is slowly but surely being drained. It hurt Leviathan knowing that she wouldn't accept his power in trying to sustain her. The dragon paces carefully.

"Leviathan, you seem upset." Minerva places the tendril back into the Lifestream.

"I too worry for the sake of this planet. We have coexisted since the beginning of time itself. You should borrow some of my power for the time being." Leviathan states quite blatantly.

Minerva nods her head knowing the dragon is right. However, Minerva knows that borrowing Leviathan's power is also quite dangerous. She watches Leviathan's form carefully and lovingly embrace the Lifestream. Minerva looks at Leviathan with a pained smile. Leviathan senses this and watches Minerva carefully. Minerva waves her hand in the air as images of her faithful mage and current champion come into view. Minerva and Leviathan watch as Genesis and Ashley attempt to find an agreement. It didn't take long for them to do so. Minerva smiles as Ashley and Genesis shake hands and bow to each other. For the first time in millenia, Leviathan truly smiles. The images gracefully fade as Minerva kindly takes up the offer that Leviathan made.

Minerva soon calls her champion to her. Ashley looks around in confusion before spotting the Gods.

"The hell? Please tell there's a good reason why I'm here..." Ashley groans.

Minerva smiles warmly as Leviathan picks Ashley up with his tail.

"We need to talk, child." Leviathan says calmly.

"Nya?" Ashley looks at the dragon carefully.

"The Life Materia, have you used it yet?" Leviathan asks.

"No. Is there some kind of Catch 22 with this Materia?" Ashley answers.

Minerva quietly lets Leviathan inform her champion of the situation. She couldn't help it

but laugh as Ashley reacted to the news.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THERE'S OTHER NO WAY TO USE THE LIFE MATERIA WITHOUT MY SISTER IN LAW DYING ON ME?!" Ashley screams. "WHY WOULD A TEMPORARY POWER MERGE MATTER TO ME? SHOULDN'T BE YOU GUYS INFORMING RACHAS AS WELL? AND GENESIS IS STILL GOING DEFECT NO MATTER WHAT I DO?"

Leviathan merely shakes his head and gently sets Ashley down. Minerva calms her champion and sends her back to her place.

* * *

Sephiroth reluctantly looked at the calender; knowing that Genesis was already gone.

_September 30th_

To Sephiroth, it seemed that Ashley's prediction was going to become true after all. As much as he honestly wanted to deny it, Ashley seemed to posses knowledge he didn't. Ironically, he had a voice in his head that sounded just like her. Sephiroth decidedly dubbed this new voice _Chishiki (Knowledge)_. There happened to other voices as well. For example, _Sonkei (Honor)_ and _Shukumei (Fate)._ They had been around the longest along with _Okaasan (Mother). _Lately there were other new voices in Sephiroth's head. _Jiyuu (Freedom), Junshin (Innocence), Utagai (Suspicion),_ and one other he couldn't quite identify yet respectively. To add insult to injury, these voices fought almost constantly against the one voice Sephiroth trusted. He honestly expected_ Utagai _and _Shukumei_ to be wary given their natures but it just seemed quite illogical for the others to side with them. _Chishiki, Jiyuu, Shukumei _and _Utagai_ all lashed out at _Okaasan _constantly, to the point of giving him migraines.

Sephiroth found himself in his apartment with a particularly bad migraine. He had already called in but apparently Lazard did not get the memo. In fact Lazard made a house call. It's safe to say that Sephiroth did not appreciate it one bit. Sephiroth reluctantly explained to Lazard why he was not and would not come in today. Thankfully, Lazard was understanding and left without complaint. Unfortunately, the silence was short lived as he answered the door a second time to find Ashley bringing him food. As much as he wanted to say no, he just quietly invited her in anyway. (Angeal had taught him that you usually don't say no to your students; mostly because they usually don't give you a reason to say 'no.')

Sephiroth quietly looked at his clock in the living room. 1:30 pm he noted as Ashley quietly sets the food in the kitchen. The food smelled quite tempting as watched Ashley's careful and practiced footsteps saunter to the couch. Sephiroth could tell that Ashley watched him carefully. He saw the concern that was ever-present in her eyes. As Sephiroth looked closer, he saw tears threatening to spill.

"Kureimoa, go shinpai no hitsuyō wa arimasen. (Claymore, there is no need for your concern.)" Sephiroth said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Watashi wa, sensei ga anata o shinjite koto ga shitai. (I wish I could believe you, Sensei.)" Ashley sighed. "Watashi ga hontō ni shitai ga watashi wa dekimasen. (I truly want to but I can't.)"

"Nani ga watashi o shinjite kara anata o fusegu? (What prevents you from believing me?)" Sephiroth asked as he quietly indulged in the food that Ashley happened to bring in.

"Fukitsu ni chōdo Shinra no genkan kōgai shokki shuzō kaosu. (The brewing chaos that ominously looms just outside Shinra's doorstep.)" Ashley answered.

Sephiroth nodded knowing that his student was being blatantly honest despite the fact that the answer was vague. He quietly finished eating and walked over to the couch. Seeing Ashley in a state of near-submission threw Sephiroth forcefully into confusion. (Though he wouldn't ever admit to it.) It then clicked that Ashley is still Wutaian and she's probably eavesdropped on at least several strategy meetings throughout the month. (How Sephiroth or Tseng didn't catch her is honestly a mystery.)

"Anata no kuni ga niatte mo Kureimoa, boku wa mada kimi o shinrai shimasu. (Claymore, I will still trust you even if your country is to fall.)" Sephiroth assured Ashley.

"Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu." Ashley replied with the utmost sincerity in her voice.

Sephiroth checked on the migraine that developed only discover that it was somehow gone. Thankfully it seemed that the migraine wouldn't come back for a while. Sephiroth noticed that Ashley apparently fell asleep on his couch. He did the most honorable thing he could by carefully moving her to the guest room, tucked her into bed and shut off her PHS. (According to Angeal's definition of honor.)

Again the silence seemed to be short lived as a panicked knocking pounded at his door. Sephiroth's intuition told him it was Angeal at the door with bad news. As much as he wanted to be wrong, by divine will he was almost always right. Sephiroth answered his door and quickly let Angeal in. Desperation shown in Angeal's eyes as he tried telling Sephiroth the bad news.

"Claymore's being placed under house arrest indefinitely! It's the President's direct orders!" Angeal finally blurted.

Sephiroth remained calm. "Why?"

"She waged war on Rufus." Angeal said in disbelief. "The President fears for his son's life."

All too soon, the Turks showed up looking for Ashley with a warrant and ankle monitor in hand. Sephiroth noticed the President among his Turks. He remained calm, trying to sort this out. Angeal waited on the sidelines knowing that the Turks would willingly snatch her away without care. Yet Angeal was willing put faith in Sephiroth. His faith in his friend paid off to an extent- Ashley's sentence was commuted to confinement to Sephiroth's apartment for at least the next six months. The President and the Turks disappeared promptly leaving a shocked Angeal behind. Sephiroth dismissed Angeal, checking on Ashley. He knew that she wasn't asleep. Dutifully, Sephiroth put the ankle monitor on her. He decided against asking questions knowing he'd get answer later. Sephiroth looked at the clock in the guest room. It had been a long day. Rest was essential.

* * *

A/N: Phew Finally finished this Chapter. Started college on 8/27 so expect sporadic updates from here on out.


	11. Chapter 11

Trinity's Savior

_ 'It's been 72 hours since Rufus decided to retaliate. Meaning 3 days of being a complacent jail-bird and biding time. Sephiroth has been pressing me for answers. Unfortunately, I can't let Sephiroth know everything without completely altering the story line Altering the story line completely is something Minerva-sama and Leviathan-sama have **explicitly** forbid me to do. _

_ So I've done what I could: Hint to Sephiroth about 'Project G' and warn him about Angeal's defection. Too bad nothing is without result. Getting Sephiroth's curiosity is easy to do surprisingly enough, however; it's putting me in a precarious situation. I'm at a point where I can't defend Rachas if she gets into trouble. I know she's physically capable of defending herself to an extent but knowing Hojo - it's anyone's guess as much I don't want admit it. It doesn't help that Vincent's being an emo douche of a Turk either; Rachas is vulnerable. As for me, I'm kind of fucked in the metaphorical sense. Yet most of this was unintentional; it still doesn't change that I managed to get into shit loads of major trouble in only in about 5 months (at least)__of being on Gaia._

_ On the plus side, I'm completely protected from Rufus, have time to plan my next move before deploying to Wutai, figured out how to disable my ankle monitor (I know you will ask how I figured it out but I shall plea the 5th here), issue orders to Rachas and Vincent, somehow figure out what makes Sephiroth tick, and I am officially 20. Of course I'm not dead nor do I intend to be so. This is so much better than being in a virtual reality.' _I think as I prepare dinner for Sephiroth and I.

Call it sucking up if you like but I call it Wutaian survival mechanism. Anyways, I find myself humming a familiar song from memory. My humming eases my anxiety as I expect Sephiroth coming home. I look at the clock noting that Sephiroth would be home in about 15 minutes or so. I hear a knock at the door and instinctively answer it. It was Angeal bringing over an expensive bottle of _sake_. I couldn't help it but look at Angeal as if he was completely insane _(assuming that Tseng was somehow involved in this. I wouldn't have a clue about why either)._

"Seph's had a really bad day. He had to get his injections today. Just don't let him drain the bottle completely and humor him a little, but just a little." Angeal smiles leaving me with the bottle of _sake_. "I leave Sephiroth in your caring and capable hands, Doctor."

"Don't call me 'Doctor'! I don't have a degree yet!" I shouted after Angeal. "Gaia fucking damn it!"

After shutting the door and pouting for a minute, I put the bottle of _sake_ on the kitchen counter. I then contemplated all the possible situations that could come about. Unfortunately, half the situations I've come up with are 'M-rated to the 5th degree'. I mentally cut those M-rated situations knowing that Angeal wouldn't have given me the bottle if he didn't trust me. Meaning I've got to keep both honor and dignity for the sake of sanity.

The timer on the stove dings and I check on dinner. Thankfully, it's done so I turn the stove off. I prepare to set the table when I hear a familiar voice call "Taidaima. (I'm back/I'm home)."

I automatically respond with "Okaerinasai. (Welcome back/Welcome home)."

I set the table and have Sephiroth sit down immediately. My body soon went on autopilot as I talk and eat with Sephiroth knowing that Hojo messed with him. All too soon, Sephiroth notices the bottle of _sake_ on the counter. I tell him that Angeal had dropped by and automatically pour him a drink. Sephiroth quietly takes a sip while I clean up the dishes. I start giggling knowing I'm acting like a Wutaian housewife. Sephiroth's gaze tracks my every movement. I finish cleaning the dishes and quietly rejoin Sephiroth at the table.

"Anata wa, ishi omoshiro gatte iru yō da. Watashi to issho ni nonde kite. (You seem amused, Doctor. Come drink with me.)" Sephiroth said impassively.

"Kore wa saikin mina no watashi ni yobidasu to, isha to omowa reru. Sate watashi wa kono eiyo o, nani o karite irun desu ka? (It seems everyone's calling me Doctor lately. Well then to what do I owe this honor?)" I study Sephiroth's mannerisms as he politely pours me a drink.

Call me paranoid but I get the feeling that Sephiroth's going to try to get me drunk off my ass. I can't afford to take chances knowing Sephiroth wants more information. That and I know I'm a lightweight. (I figured this out when my sister-in-law got me drunk when I was 15.) Anyways, I take a small sip of the _sake_, letting the taste and the burn of alcohol linger. For the first time, I'm _somewhat_ grateful for my mako enhancements. Sephiroth and I drink at slow pace. We become silent, letting most of our communication be nonverbal.

It's not until after my 5th drink that Sephiroth and I start speaking again.

"Anata wa kudzu matawa shibashiba wa nomimasen. (You do not drink much or often.)" Sephiroth comments passively.

"Watashi wa isha desu, watashi wa shirafu no mama de iru koto ni natte iru.(I'm a doctor; I'm supposed to stay sober.)" I retort comically in a near drunken stupor.

"Dakara kono sagyō wa ichido dake de sumaseru?(So you only get away with this once?)" Sephiroth asks.

I take a moment to notice that my earlier assumption was completely wrong and that Sephiroth and I are speaking with a lot more respect to each other. I couldn't help but giggle just a little.

"Kanari. (Pretty much.)" I reply as I politely refuse another drink.

Sephiroth quietly analyzes my response as the silence permeates the air once more. I watch the bottle go down to about half. My intuition told me that Sephiroth was somehow drunk off his ass and he'd be nursing a hangover tomorrow morning. So I naturally do what's right by cutting Sephiroth off. Expectantly, he protests saying that I'm just being a paranoid doctor. I just simply tell him that he's not the one who has to face Angeal in the morning. Sephiroth simply shook his head in amusement, not caring if I noticed or not. From there, Sephiroth went through an emotional roller coaster. I do my best to help him through it while getting him to sober up. I knew that the _sake _was strong but I didn't know it was this strong. (Most likely Tseng's special recipe.) Sure Sephiroth probably has more Mako in him than blood but he was proving himself to be somewhat human at this point.

Time certainly speeds by as I wind up in bed with Sephiroth (Don't assume, keep reading you perverts). He buries face into my chest showing his emotional vulnerability in full. It's at this time that I understand what Angeal was up to. Angeal was going to follow Genesis to the ends of the Planet no matter what; however he didn't want Sephiroth to be alone. I may have doubted Angeal but now I know. So it truly pangs me to see the horrors of what Hojo has considered care for his son. Honestly, I don't think Hojo has the right to even dare consider himself Sephiroth's father.

"Todomaru. Ore wa yoake ga kuru toki anata ni ai nitai to omoimasu. (Stay. I wish to see you when the morning light comes.)" Sephiroth whispers drunkenly.

"Boku wa doko tsumori nai yo. (I'm not going anywhere.)" I whisper back as I carefully run my finger through his hair.

Sleep easily overtakes us as I pull the covers over me and Sephiroth. Let the insanity ensue and ensnare us all, for this is only the beginning.

* * *

Angeal had snuck into Sephiroth's apartment to check on him. Apparently he wasn't the only one worried for Sephiroth. Rachas had tagged along to check on Ashley. Upon approaching the bedroom door, Angeal hesitates hearing almost no sound from the other side. Rachas checked to see if the door was unlocked. Angeal heard the faintest click and pulled Rachas back immediately. Within the same instant the door opened wide and two red battle fans had missed them by millimeters.

"What the heck was that for?!" Rachas gasped.

Ashley put a finger up to her lips warily. Angeal nodded and beckoned Rachas towards the living room. Angeal watched Ashley picked up her battle fans without any qualms about what she just did. Or she's just very cranky and desperately trying not to disturb Sephiroth. Rachas looked to Angeal for an answer. Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose as he pondered Ashley's actions. He wisely lead Rachas back to his apartment.

In the safety of his apartment, Angeal let out a sigh of frustration.

"Claymore is a former Turk isn't she?" Angeal asked.

"I don't think so. Claymore never mentioned anything that would show she's a former Turk." Rachas answered hesitantly. "Although this house arrest deal is tempting me to think otherwise."

"Those eyes were the eyes of a Turk on duty; there's no mistaking those eyes." Angeal said in a low tone.

"But she's Mako-enhanced, Claymore can't be a Turk. I honestly don't see how it's possible. The only exception is Vincent." Rachas reasoned.

"Considering that Claymore convinced a former Turk back into service." Angeal sighed.

Angeal shook his head knowing that the young pilot was obviously blind. He bemoaned the fact that there was little chance of convincing Rachas of the possibility. Angeal's intuition went into overdrive as Rachas left his apartment in shock. He felt something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. However he didn't have time to ponder anything as he heard the unmistakable footsteps of Lazard approaching Sephiroth's apartment. He swiftly stopped Lazard in the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this, Angeal?" Lazard asked calmly.

"It's Claymore, sir. You don't want to go near her today." Angeal answered. "She's extremely cranky and overprotective."

"I almost believed you. You forget that Claymore is quite docile when Sephiroth is present." Lazard sighed. "Besides Sephiroth would have stopped her immediately."

"Director, Sephiroth's hung over and Claymore is a doctor in her own right." Angeal warned.

Lazard nodded and Angeal followed along quietly. Angeal knew that Lazard wasn't taking the warning as seriously as he should. Lazard knocked on the door and Ashley answered with her battle fans discreetly hidden.

"Why is Sephiroth in bed today?" Lazard asked blatantly.

"He's hung over. Please leave." Ashley said warily.

Lazard nearly pissed his pants. Angeal stepped in front of the director. Lazard took the opportunity to regain his composure and step out from behind his protective shield known as Angeal.

"Ms. Claymore a moment of your time, if you would grant me the favor." Lazard said as confident as possible.

"Please make it quick, Director." Ashley said keeping a wary tone.

"I have news for you and Sephiroth. You two are forbidden to speak Wutaian for the next six months. That is all." Lazard said quickly.

Angeal felt Ashley's aura turn even deadlier than before. Lazard wisely took a step back as Ashley simply slammed the door shut. Angeal soon sensed a hellish aura rapidly developing behind the door. Angeal lead Lazard to the safety of his apartment.

"Director, who issued that order?" Angeal immediately asked.

"The President." Lazard said blatantly. "I'm afraid that Sephiroth will no longer be trusted due to his nearness to Claymore."

Angeal shook his head in an ominous way. "That order will cause an unprecedented amount of damage to Shinra if it isn't repealed quickly enough."

"Angeal, you seem to have some insight about how the relationship between Sephiroth and Ashley works." Lazard stated.

"I admit I do. The key to their relationship seems to be balance and strangely humility as of late. Sephiroth and Claymore seem to keep each other in check through Wutaian subtleties." Angeal nodded thoughtfully. "It seems they're both unknowingly being pushed together by forces beyond their control."

Lazard quietly acknowledged that Angeal was practically right as he left to return to his office. For the second time that morning, he was left alone. Finally he had time to ponder what was going on.

* * *

Rachas thought on the idea of Ashley being a Turk in the safety of the latter's apartment. Thinking the idea as ludicrous, she silently slipped into a meditative state. Minerva calmly answered Rachas as she stepped into the Lifestream.

"You seek answers, my child. Here is not the place to seek them."

"Claymore...is she hiding something?" Rachas asked.

"Not necessarily." Minerva smiled. "Patience and safety are of the utmost importance."

Minerva quietly sent Rachas back to reality. Rachas immediately scowled at the lack of information. Her PHS rang, but she didn't answer it. The reality of being vulnerable assaulted her senses as she read a short note from Ashley. All it had said was

'_Train and lay low as possible. We'll be deploying to Wutai soon. Vincent's going to be staying behind to make sure our tracks are covered. He'll also make sure you have a weapon you can use. I can already tell that battle fans aren't meant for you. Please make sure your plane is ready to fly; we might be rescuing a couple of civilians from the war zone. Stay on stand by and don't accept any missions. Last thing: __**STAY AWAY FROM HOJO AT ALL COSTS.**_'

Rachas ate a snack and calmed down enough to think of her next course of action. She decided to wait for Vincent to come back from his latest mission. Rachas desperately hoped for answers before things escalated.

* * *

Vincent oddly at ease in his Turk uniform despite the memories of the past. He attributed this new-found ease to the fact that Lucretia had given him purpose and reason to live. However, the demons still often tortured him at every turn if he dared let his guard down. Chaos had proven himself the ringleader in his mind yet insightful at times. Today seemed off though, he didn't hear the demons go for their usual gag of torturing him. A mere thought that was simply brushed off.

Vincent had kept himself busy trying to keep Rachas and Ashley out of trouble. The unfortunate part was the fact that Ashley had bit off more than she could chew. Despite the commuted sentence she had, Ashley was definitely on her own. Rachas, although, he could still defend. Vincent knew that, inevitably he had security measures in place.

Satisfied with the fact his tasks were complete for the day, Vincent immediately returned to his living quarters. Inevitably, Rachas was lying in wait for him for obvious reasons. All those reasons could be summed up to one name: Ashley Claymore. Unfortunately, he had a binding oath that forbade him from spilling information on Ashley until she deemed it right. To add insult to injury, Rachas was desperately prying and persistent. Vincent calmly stood his ground. He knew that Rachas wouldn't be able to do anything. In fact watching Rachas trying to question an off-duty Turk was slightly amusing to him. Vincent just didn't show it.

Rachas had given upon realizing just who was interrogating. Vincent gave slight nod to acknowledge her effort and nothing more. Suddenly, both Rachas and Vincent an ominous tension in the air. Vincent's demons had whispered his suspicions in his mind. Rachas nearly collapsed from the sheer strength of the tension. She dove behind Vincent without hesitation. Vincent instinctively clicked the safety off his custom hand gun. Rachas looked in the direction of Sephiroth's apartment. Without hesitation, Vincent carried Rachas to the Turk armory. Rachas did a double take when she didn't feel the tension anymore. Vincent simply pointed to the weaponry, indicating that she choose a weapon. Vincent watched as Rachas's eyes landed on a tanto and knife set. Vincent takes the indicated weapons off the rack and carefully handed it to her. Vincent and Rachas then silently head to the company training room for the obvious purpose of training.

* * *

Tseng gave an uncharacteristic sigh as he carefully dug into Claymore's records. These records were uncensored and blatantly bearing the information typed on to it. Tseng knew he was in the Shinra Data Room. His superior Veld had ordered him to look into her records. Veld hadn't given him any particular reason to do so other than the fact that it needed to be done. Tseng had sensed that there was indeed something amiss about Ashley Claymore. He found her birth certificate stating that she was indeed born in Nibelhiem. Her school records indicated that she did indeed finish high school. A rare feat for someone of 20 on this Planet to carry out. Tseng pressed on to find a Certificate of Completion of her apprenticeship as a junior R.N. Tseng kept calm and kept flipping through the papers. Her SOLIDER records were there but something else caught his attention. What he saw he honestly couldn't believe. Keeping a straight face and staying calm, he collected the mysterious paperwork and quickly reported back. He knew he'd have to talk to Cissnei soon.

* * *

Rufus looked at his loyal Guard Hound, Dark Nation. Nation had been acting quite odd since Ashley had been placed under house arrest. Rufus knew that Nation was sensitive about certain people. So he just couldn't help but wonder what happened to be going through Nation's mind.

Rufus watched as Nation put her paw over her nose and whined.

"You fear a disaster coming, Nation?" Rufus commented.

Nation lied down and continued whining.

"There's nothing to fear." Rufus told the Guard Hound reassuringly.

Nation growled as if to call him a lair.

"I know you're calling me a liar, but I speak the truth." Rufus sighed.

_'Where is Tseng when you need him?'_ Rufus thought as he tried to assure his faithful Guard Hound that everything would be alright.

* * *

Cissnei sighed as Reno and Rude started interrogating her about Claymore's standing within Shinra. Cissnei did her best to plead her partner's case. Reno and Rude simply weren't satisfied with Cissnei's answers. She knew that absolute loyalty was required of Claymore if she were to truly survive for now.

Cissnei sighed once more as she caught a slight glimpse of Tseng with a file in hand.

'_Something tells me that's definitely Claymore's file in hand. Tseng be careful with that file._' Cissnei thought as she finished her latest mission report. '_Partner, what the hell did you do this time?_'

Cissnei turned in her report and clocked out. She felt Claymore's aura quietly chocking the atmosphere of Shinra. Cissnei immediately went Sephiroth's apartment without hesitation. The unfortunate thing was that Claymore happened to be in a demonic mood.

"Turn the fuck around, walk out the damn door and just go somewhere where I won't cut you into ribbons. Please close the door on the way out." Ashley practically growled.

"Partner, hear me out. I just want to know what's going through that mind of yours." Cissnei stood her ground.

"A shit load of things, Partner. Mainly the fact that I'm being relentlessly back stabbed as we speak. Now go." Ashley sighed.

"You should forgive those who trespass against you. Your anger is poisoning Shinra." Cissnei raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten that I have a huge problem forgiving? You're a Turk; you know better than to mention a word such as 'forgive'." Ashley retorted.

Cissnei watched as Ashley kept a defensive aura around her. Cissnei knew she had to tread carefully. The sudden presence of Sephiroth startled her; Ashley had been taken off guard as well.

"Cissnei, you were asked to leave. Go." Sephiroth ordered.

Cissnei knew better than to push her luck. She immediately went straight to her apartment. There Cissnei dug through her old shoe boxes in the closet. She found a copy of Ashley's old journal. Cissnei started flipping through the pages quickly. Her eyes found the entry for September 1st of 2011.

'_Partner, that's the day you became like me. But not all the details are there. You were smart to rig your copies like that._' Cissnei mused as she went through the written memories.'_However, I can easily fill in the blanks. Please Partner, stop this recklessness or I will end up being used against you.'_

Cissnei sighed as she put the journal back in its' place. She heard a knock at the door. It happened to be one of her fellow co-workers. Gun was her code name. Cissnei invited Gun in knowing that there would be urgent matters at hand.

"Shuriken, is there something between you and SOLIDER 2nd Class Claymore?" Gun asked rather blatantly.

"You have something against Claymore's presense in this building, Gun?" Cissnei raised an eyebrow.

"No, you just seem to know a lot more about Claymore's history than anyone else, Cissnei." Gun sighed. "Spit it out."

"Claymore was one of us once upon a time. She was my partner, Rosaline." Cissnei nodded and watched Gun cautiously.

"Consider yourself lucky. Tseng and the Director already knew. However your position is compromised due to your past association with her. We have a job to do; don't lose sight of it." Rosaline said sharply.

"We can't afford to lose our partners either." Cissnei countered.

"Once partnered always partnered. An unspoken rule in the Turks. Claymore's a strong influence I see. It seems you've already written your fate." Rosaline shook her head. "It seems this conversation is all for nothing. I shall take my leave then."

Cissnei simply watched as Rosaline walked out the door as if she hadn't been her at all. Cissnei knew Rosaline to not pry into stuff unless she had to. Even then she didn't care to actually give a damn unless it made her priority list. Apparently, Claymore made the priority list.

_'Well shit partner...'_ Cissnei thoughtfully sighed.

* * *

Sephiroth looked at Claymore pacing, knowing that her mind was desperately searching for the explanation she wished to articulate. All she came up with was that the Turks were checking on her because she's dangerous and untrustworthy. Sephiroth didn't doubt the truth in that statement; However he felt that Claymore was hiding something. Then again, she would reveal what it was or hint at it. Sephiroth watched as Claymore avoided his gaze. It seemed that the Turk's presence was eating her from the inside out. Sephiroth put a hand on her shoulder. Claymore's posture had eased somewhat but she didn't dare look him directly. Sephiroth felt Claymore's hesitant hand being placed on his. He didn't move his hand. Claymore stopped hesitating; in fact she passed out. Sephiroth mechanically checked her vital signs. To Sephiroth, her vital signs seemed normal enough for someone who's extremely stressed.

'_Claymore's pulse: 121 BPM, respiration: 21 breaths per minute, 122/83 BP, T: 100° F.' _Sephiroth mentally noted.'_Symptoms of exhaustion and hyperventilation. She has been pushing herself as of late._'

Sephiroth carefully moved Claymore into a more comfortable position. Just then Angeal politely knocked at the door. Sephiroth wordlessly invited Angeal in. Angeal predictability noticed Claymore passed out on the couch.

"I see you're taking care of her." Angeal stated.

"She is just exhausted." Sephiroth nodded.

Angeal watched as Claymore's head instinctively turned towards Sephiroth's hand. "Claymore seems to trust you."

Sephiroth simply ruffled Claymore's soft hair. "Indeed she does."

Angeal chuckled to himself as Sephiroth took care of the girl in front of him. It honestly surprised Angeal when Sephiroth actually sat down. Sephiroth's line of sight seemed focused on Claymore, making Angeal chuckle more. Sephiroth noticed but didn't bother to show any kind of reaction.

"Claymore has been good to you hasn't she?" Angeal raised an eyebrow.

"She honestly has been." Sephiroth nodded. "She possesses a wisdom and knowledge that seems to surpass yours Angeal."

"Her full potential as SOLDIER has yet to be unlocked. Keep her close." Angeal said sternly. "Especially since she's a quiet one."

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgment. Angeal noticed a different aura about Sephiroth. There wasn't any denial in the change that happened in a relatively short amount of time. Angeal quietly took his leave. Sephiroth looked at Claymore with a silent awe.

"It seems you have influenced me." Sephiroth whispered in Claymore's ear. "Tell me, what secrets do you hold?"

* * *

Angeal looked at his eager student as he operated the recently repaired simulator from his phone. Zack had just put on the goggles; ready for action. Angeal let mission load. He watched quietly as the simulator went white and then immediately bring the Shinra logo. The camera panned around the construction sight while flashing the year 2000 in white lettering at the bottom of the screen. The automatic voice begins to debrief Zack about his mission.

'Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra Express MK93 II. The train is currently headed to Midgar Sector 8. A SOLDIER operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation. We are to proceed as scheduled. Commence mission in 3...2...1...Mark. Begin Mission. Operative is ready for insertion.'

Angeal watched as the helicopter door opened and Zack got ready.

"The train has been overrun with Wutai troops. Eliminate them and regain control of the train." Angeal ordered.

"Oh yeah." Zack smiles as he gives Angeal a playful two finger salute.

"Get serious!" Angeal harped after Zack.

Zack dived down and landed on the train without breaking a sweat. With excitement and adrenaline, he stood up right and gave a small 'hmph'.

"Zack!" Angeal called out to get Zack's attention.

Zack reluctantly turned around to see Angeal land on the train. Angeal walked forward a coulple of steps.

"Zack, focus!" Angeal commanded.

Zack gave a grunt in response.

"There are no Shinra troops on this train. Understood?" Angeal finished.

Zack gave an affirmative grunt, turned around, clapped a fist into his hand. He then broke into a straight run as eagarly rushed to the fight. Zack hopped two train cars before being fired upon from within.

"Hello to you, too!" Zack shouted as he stumbled momentarily.

Zack reagained his balance and continued to run. He easily cut down the enemies in front of him without pause. All too soon, Shinra troops started climbing on top of the train. Zack drew his sword with smirk, yelling "Come and get it!". The troops took position and opened fire. Zack simply deflected the bullets and continued charging forward. He then jumped into the center and took the squad down. Bullets flew past Zack's head, signaling that the next few squads were there. Zack didn't waste any time in taking them down. A firing squad made its appearance pointing bazookas at Zack. Zack timed his jumped and sailed over the remaining enemey forces. Zack had kept his sword out. He brought it down to disconnect the front car from the rest.

"SOLIDIER 2nd Class Zack, on the job!" Zack yelled proudly.

The first and second cars of the train easily disconnected; Zack jumped to the roof of the first car. He swung his sword and put it on his back. Zack didn't bother to look back as car kept on track.

'Train MK93 II re-routed to Sector 1 Station near Mako Reactor 1.' The automatic came on. 'Proceed to mission phase 2 and change surviellance rank...'

The train pulled into the station and Zack decided to show off his acrobatic abilites. Zack landed on the platform rather gracefully. He rose with his signature grin into an upright postion. Zack walked forward without question. His cell phone rang. Zack promptly answered.

"Zack speaking."

"Making progress, Zack?" Angeal asked.

"What's going on, Angeal? Why are we fighting Shinra troops?" Zack asked.

"They're Wutai troops in disguise. Now, head to the open area above." Angeal ordered.

"Towards Sector 8?" Zack asked to confirm.

"Yes. But first, you have to clear a path." Angeal confirmed.

"Clear a path?" Zack practically raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see what I mean. Be careful." Angeal said.

"So I can cut loose, right?" Zack asked with excitement.

"Use some discretion." Angeal said as he hung up.

Zack hung up just as the disguised enemey fired upon him. "It's showtime!"

Zack pulled out his sword once more and made short work of them.

"Not bad." Angeal checked in.

"Piece of cake! I'll make 1st in no time!" Zack responded happily.

"Go up the stairs at the end of the platform." Angeal ordered.

"You got it!" Zack hung up.

He ran up the stairs sensing trouble. The fleeing citizens only confirmed his suspicions. Zack rushed to scene to find an angry Beheamoth ready to tear him to shreads. Zack drew his sword and immediately spammed it with magic attacks. The beast recoiled and lunged at Zack. He dogded and rolled towards the beasts' blind spot. Zack wasn't quick enough; he'd forgotten about the Beheamoth's tail. Zack jumped out of the way and spammed it with a few physical attacks. The went on for a few minutes before Zack finished with a Chain Slash. He didn't bother to even check if the beast was dead. Zack simply celebrated while completely dropping his guard.

"Showing your back to the enemy. Overconfidence will destroy you." Sephiroth said sharply

All too soon, Zack found himself turning around in surprise and surrender. Disbelief immediately consumed his expression. It's not everyday Zack would find himself face to face with Sephiroth's Masamune pointed at him.

"What is this?" Zack asked surprised.

Sephiroth simply gave a hmph, immediately attacking without hesitation. Zack didn't waste time in defending himself. However, it was all that he could do. Sephiroth was simply faster, more graceful, powerful even.

"Damnit. You're not the only hero." Zack grunted as he struggled to keep his sword raised.

"It's over." Sephiroth stated with authority.

Sephiroth applied a little more pressure as Zack's sword started to crack. The SI broke under the pressure and Zack instantly got knocked on his back, now weaponless. Masamune gleamed omniously above him. Angeal had been watching the scene unfold from a safe distance. He had also had been listening to the dialouge. Angeal decided to take action; a simulation Sephiroth was not to be taken lightly. Angeal put his PHS away and sprang into action. He took Zack's broken SI and blocked Masamune's strike just in time.

"Thanks, Angeal." Zack gave an apolgetic smile.

Angeal took out his PHS and deactivated the simulation.

"Training's over." Angeal stated.

"What? Why?" Zack pouted as he got up.

Zack looked around as his goggles located Angeal. Angeal had pointed the broken SI at Zack to remind him that the simulation can still cause real dammage.

"You serious? I was just getting warmed up." Zack pouted.

Zack had grabbed his broken sword with a slight resentment. He watched as Angeal began to leave. Angeal had stopped about 5 meters away from the exit.

"Zack. Embrace your dreams." Angeal said in a fatherly tone.

"Huh?" Zack asked in confusion.

"If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honor." Angeal answered as he left the simulation room.

* * *

Kunsel had been chatting with Zack to pass the time. Most of it had been pointless until the subject of Claymore came up.

"What's up with the new 2nd Class Solidier?" Zack asked.

"I honestly don't know, Zack. I heard that she's gotten into some major trouble with the President. Something tells me she's going to be a game changer though." Kunsel answered.

"No way! How?!" Zack nearly shouted.

Kunsel shrugged knowing he didn't have enough information to answer. He and Zack could only pray that all hell didn't break loose.

* * *

A/N: Finally this chapter is done. College just keeps me busy. It's a full time job on it's own. I am exhausted and midterms just suck. Anyways, thanks for reading despite the sporadic updates. Time flies...well I must go. Ja ne minnasan.


End file.
